Lielay's Adventures
by Lielay
Summary: Lielay leaves her home of Kelethin in pursuit of adventure and exploration, but when she comes face to face with danger, she meets a fellow wood elf that becomes her savior. What will happen in their adventures and what will their futures hold for them?
1. The Beginning

The bright sun rose majestically as she leaned on the damp wooden railing of the massive ship gazing over the glistening ocean. Lielay sighed and rested her hands under her delicate chin. From behind in the shadows a pair of eyes watched her every move; Lielay was unaware of its presence. The exotic city of Firiona Vie lay upon the horizon and Lielay squealed with excitement and jumped up. The mysterious shadow behind her arose and began to move to where Lielay's small body stood.

"You sure are excited about Firiona Vie, aren't you? Your first time here?" he also leaned against the wood railing.

"Yes, this is my first time here, and I think it's all right to be excited." The male she spoke to was a wood elf, like herself.

"Well, yeah, almost everyone gets excited about Firiona Vie, there are people in that city that will amaze you for years to come." He ran his fingers through his short, dark red hair.

"I just wish this boat would move faster and get to the docks so I can get off." She sighed.

"Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to tour the city." He laughed.

"I'm not going to tour the city, I'm an explorer, and I explore, not tour." Lielay said hotly as she threw her long silky brown hair out of her face.

"Whoa, sorry. My mistake, I apologize."

The wind increased and the large boat moved with intense speed. The city was almost upon them as a small group of human women came out from a cabin and giggled childishly. Lielay rolled her eyes at them and bent down to pick up her packs. The elf watched her slim figure bend and straighten.

"Now I see why they call this boat the Maiden's Voyager, Please excuse me, my fair elven faerie." He kissed her hand and walked off.

"What a strange elf." Lielay muttered to herself as she shook her head and walked down the loading ramp.

The Maiden's Voyager pulled into the docks and the crewmembers tied ropes to the dock. Lielay ran down the ramp and jumped onto the sturdy planks of wood. The group of humans passes her as she turned around to ask the wood elf, she was talking to earlier, whom he was. When she turned a swift breeze blew her hair in her face, blocking her view, the elf was gone. Shrugging her shoulders she hauled her packs up and walked into the city. The sunlight poured down and shimmered on the well-worn cobblestone pathways. Everywhere there were strange people of all different races and cultures. Lielay's head turned in every direction trying to see everything at once as she followed a group of people to the bank. When she got to the bank, Lielay pushed her way through the throng until she got to a free banker. Replacing her many bags of supplies, Lielay took out a large moneybag.

Walking around the town Lielay clutched her moneybag as the coins bounced noisily around. She walked in and out of stores buying what she needed and some items she didn't need. She sometimes stood staring at street performers swallow fire, knifes, and whatever else they could get their hands on, acrobats perform near-impossible stunts, and mages, enchanters, and druids conjure up simple spells. Down one street Lielay accidentally dropped her money; she automatically stooped down to pick it up. From behind something bumped into her. Straightening up quickly, Lielay looked around. There was nothing, all the people she saw were not close enough to have bumped her. A cold chill ran down her spine and Lielay felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Quickening her pace, Lielay hurried into a large group of people listening to a female halfling tell an adventurous story.

After finishing her shopping and browsing, Lielay returned to the bank. Her moneybag was much lighter as she handed it to the tired banker. She grabbed her sword and numerous bags from the banker and placed them between her legs. The sword was sheathed in a delicate case of masterly crafted designs; it hung off her belt loosely. The banker started a conversation as she packed her things more efficiently with all the new supplies.

"May I ask where you are headed, Milady?" the banker asked.

"To Lake of Ill Omen, I wish to explore that area." Lielay smiled.

"You're going past the dracnids!" the banker gasped and clutched his thin neck.

"Dracnids?"

"They are hideous spider creatures that attack anyone that enters their territory."

"Are there a lot out there?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know, they like to hide and they attack at random." He shuttered. "Well, hope you make it to the lake safely and with speed."

Lielay walked away from the bank with terror building in her mind. The conversation with the banker was informative, but the thought of dracnids was terrifying. Slowly she made her way to the long bridge that lead out of the city to Lake of Ill Omen. Lielay passed an armed guard at the end of the bridge and watched him disappear as she walked over a large hill. Besides the thought of dracnids all around her, the scenery outside the protective walls of the city was beautiful. Trees tall as the eye can see wavered in the breeze, the river water that connected to the ocean and the lake, sparkled crystal clear. A huge statue of an ancient inhabitant or legendary hero stood above a waterfall, which waters fell into Firiona Vie. Lielay was well up the river when she heard a cluster of leaves and twigs breaking behind her. Again it was nothing as Lielay spun around to check, she quivered and hurried on. Still looking behind her, Lielay didn't see the huge dracnid that stood in front of her; she rammed into it and fell to the ground.

Feeling light-headed, Lielay slowly looked up. "Gods, that's a dracnid!" Lielay, still on the ground started to move backwards.

The dracnid had the bottom half of a spider and the torso, head, and arms of a human. In all, the dracnids have eight legs and two arms, and they all frightened Lielay. Its skin was a dull gray, but an exotic red was splattered on its many legs. This dracnid was a male and his evil eyes bore onto Lielay, he advanced on her. "Well, well, well, look what I found." The dracnid sneered as he grabbed Lielay's arms.

"Let me go or else you'll be sorry." She squirmed around.

"No I don't think so, I will enjoy having wood elf for a meal."

Tears swelled into her forest green eyes as she tried again to free herself from the dracnid's grasps. All hope seemed to trickle away like the river's water when the wood elf from the ship came out of nowhere with his palm and sword raised. Magical mana surged in his hand and a flame enveloped the dracnid. It screamed in agony, letting go of Lielay's arm in the meantime. Lielay got up fast and ran over to the elf. Another spell hit the dracnid and it started to scuttle over to the two beings.

"Run!" the elf yelled at Lielay as he shoved her arm.

"No! It's _my_ problem!" Lielay unsheathed her sword, raised her palm, and shoved back.

The two wood elves ran to the monster and began to hack away at its many legs. One claw got Lielay on the shoulder painfully, it broke the skin and spilled blood; she backed away a few steps. She began to murmur spells as the elf sliced and cut into the dracnid rapidly. The dracnid's body fell to the ground, twitched and stopped moving. The elf came closer to the corpse and kicked it to see if it was dead; it was.

He turned to Lielay and smiled. "You all right?" he asked. "Be careful you could be poisoned."

"Yes, thanks. I'm a druid, _I _can heal myself." She had a bit of an attitude.

"I'm also a druid." He grinned wider, ignoring her tone of voice.

"How did you know where I was?" the flesh on Lielay's arm began to come together.

"I umm....well....I was following you with invisibility on. I'm sorry." He blushed.

"I thought someone was following me!" she paused, "Why?"

"I was interested in you, I mean your young, full of energy, adventurous, I couldn't help myself."

"So you followed me?" she crossed her arms. "And I'm not that young."

"Yes, I followed and you look very young to me." He covered his boyish grin.

"Well...Nevermind. Thanks again, I must be going now. Good-bye."

"Wait, where are you going?" He stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Lake of Ill Omen." Lielay took her hand away from his.

"Really? Me too. Say, why don't we go together? You can explore and I can protect you because you seem to need it." He stepped closer.

"I don't know." Lielay said uneasily.

"I won't attack you. I promise." He bowed gracefully. "If at anytime I make you uneasy you can tell me and I'll leave."

"Well...sure I don't mind." She smiled, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lielay Liltreehuggr."

"I'm Albain. Albain Tinderblade."


	2. A Rough Start

"I'm Albain, Albain Tinderblade."  
  
"Albain, I like that." Lielay smiled.  
  
Over the next few days as the two traveled, Lielay and Albain got to know each other by asking many questions. Both were followers of The Mother of All, Tunare, druids, and within the same age range of each other. As they made their way to Lake of Ill Omen the two saw very few dracnids. Other dracnids probably scented that Lielay and Albain could take out a dracnid easily.  
  
"I'm glad we ran into each other, I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for you." Lielay said as she and Albain sat under a tree meditating.  
  
"I am too," Albain smiled, "I think we will reach the windmill in the morning."  
  
"I hope so. I haven't seen anyone in a couple of days and it's starting to frighten me."  
  
"Well better get some sleep to regain our energy."  
  
"I agree." Lielay muttered, half asleep.  
  
The two slept soundly that night and when the sun began to rise with all its bright tendrils of colors and lights, Albain opened his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Lielay gently above her eyes. Lielay stirred and then awoke. "That's a pleasant thing to wake up to." She stretched and smiled.  
  
"I had to get you up somehow." He said sheepishly.  
  
The two got their camp packed and started out to the windmill. The landscape was so beautiful as they walked on; sparkling blue lake water, endless ranges of mountains, and the enhanced greenness of the trees. After an hour or so of walking the two wood elves came to the giant windmill.  
  
"This is wondrous." Said Lielay.  
  
"It is, Lie."  
  
Lielay rolled her eyes. Walking into the mill they found clusters of people; a professor studying and casting spells, a short merchant, and mostly taller races then themselves. The people in the mill were fierce looking; they sat sharpening their swords, mended their shields, and bandaged wounds. Lielay had to look up into their faces since wood elves were much shorter then humans and some other races.  
  
"I don't like the looks of these people." Lielay whispered in Albain's ear, she stepped closer to him.  
  
A group of ugly trolls conversed in a corner of the mill as they stared and pointed their fat fingers at Albain and Lielay. The trolls then started whispering to each other in a language Lielay didn't understand, they made her feel uneasy.  
  
"It's all right, lass, they won't hurt you." Albain smiled and then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Those trolls just make me nervous." Lielay stirred. The two walked out of the gaping mill to go look for a place to set up a new camp. Finding a nice secure spot behind the mill, they lit a small fire and pulled out the afternoon meal. "I just feel uneasy." Lielay continued on about the trolls.  
  
"Don't be silly, Lie, you have nothing to worry about, I'm with you." He smiled again.  
  
When camp was finally set up, Lielay thought about exploring the area to check for a good place to hunt or where to find rare loot that surrounded the lake. ".I can go alone Albain. Don't worry. You need to finish things here." She told him as he complained.  
  
"Are you sure, neither of us have ever been here before," Albain shifted his weight to his other foot, "well, if you don't come back in two hours I'm tracking you down."  
  
Lielay laughed aloud and patted his cheek. She walked off westward as Albain followed her with his eyes until she wandered over a hill and out of sight. He sighed and started to sharpen his sword's blade, even though it didn't need it.  
  
Walking over the hills and by the beach of the lake, Lielay took her time to explore. After some time of exploring she decided to take a refreshing swim in the lake. Stripping off her boots, outer vest, and breeches, Lielay swam out a few yards, floated around for a bit, and started back to the shore. As she swam back she felt a strong slimy hand grab her ankle. Becoming very scared of what had her by the ankle, she placed her head under the water and stared at a green, vile looking goblin that was smiling evilly at her.  
  
Tiny air bubbles surrounded Lielay's head as she screamed and tried to swim away. The goblin just stared and kept on smiling. It then started to pull Lielay deeper into the black abyss. She struggled to the surface and screamed for help, she looked over the hilltops hoping that Albain was following her again, there was no sign of him.  
  
Lielay was under the water again; she was being dragged deeper than before. She became dizzy, and had no air left in her lungs, they felt as if they were going to burst from the pressure that was building up. Just when everything was going to go black she saw a massive form swimming towards her with a glint of metal in its hand that must have been a sword. Then everything went black.  
  
*****  
  
"She'd be comin' round soon, huh boss?"  
  
"Dat se'd might do, buh me dunno."  
  
Lielay heard two strange voices above her, she tried to remember what happened but everything was still black and fuzzy. She began to stir.  
  
"Lookie boss! She id wakin' up!"  
  
Lielay sat up slowly, she looked around and what she saw was horrid. She was staring at a group of hideous trolls and they were staring back with confused expressions. "What...what am I doing here?" Lielay muttered.  
  
"Me save you from nasty bloodgill gobbie." said the biggest, ugliest troll.  
  
Lielay then recognized these trolls; they were the trolls from the mill. "Where am I?" she stuttered.  
  
"Near da sarnak fort." said a smaller troll.  
  
"Shut up you, me am talking to her, not you." the massive troll growled and sent the smaller troll into the wall.  
  
"Why am I near a sarnak fort?" asked Lielay. "And what are sarnaks?"  
  
"Well, me save you so you gotta do something for me." He ignored the other part of her question.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lielay stared at the troll that was slammed into the wall wipe blood off from the back of his head.  
  
"You id gonna be sarnak bait."  
  
"WHAT! I don't even know what a sarnak is!" she spun her head back around.  
  
The trolls looked at her and laughed. "Dat id what you gotta do."  
  
"I think not!" Lielay tried to stand but she was tied together with something. "Let me go you monsters!" she fell over and tried to get back up straight.  
  
All the trolls laughed, it was a sickening sound. Then one of the trolls started to advance on her with a club.  
  
"What are you doing!?" she screamed. The troll held the club up high and brought it down fast, knocking out Lielay with one blow.  
  
*****  
  
Albain was still at camp waiting for Lielay to come back when he noticed that three hours had passed; he started to worry. "I'd better go find her." he said aloud. Stomping the fire out and grabbing his sword, he hid Lielay's and his own packs before running over the hill Lielay walked over. Albain began to track her; he searched for an hour and only found where she went swimming because her backpack was left behind. He began to worry a great deal more.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay reawakened to the painful throbbing on the side of her head. After piecing together what had happened, she noticed she was still tied, but this time she was alone. "Untie me now! Where are you trolls!? Let me go or else you'll regret this!" There was no response except for a low sound of sarnaks. Lielay was terrified, she thought about the time with the dracnid that occurred just days earlier, this was much worse.  
  
*****  
  
As he followed Lielay's track, Albain neared the sarnak fort.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay was screaming and trying to get free, but wasn't getting anywhere. She thrusted herself around hoping that someone would find or hear her, then she heard it, footsteps down the dark hall that she lay in. "Please help me, I'm over by the wall!" she yelled. The footsteps came closer; it was dark in the passageway so Lielay couldn't see anything. Seeing a form not far away, she waited until the form stepped into the light only to horrify Lielay, it was a sarnak. "Help me! Please anyone!"  
  
Five trolls appeared around the corner and smiled widely. "Da bait for sarnak id workin' boss!" said a troll.  
  
"Me can see dat." said the leader as he smacked some of his goons' heads.  
  
"Please let me go!" Lielay said through teary eyes.  
  
"Too late." the leader sneered.  
  
The sarnak stepped on Lielay and slashed her face with its razor claws. Its ugly dragon-like appearance reminded Lielay of the iksar, the lizard race, as she received another blow to the face, Lielay screamed. The sarnak attacked her more fiercely every time she yelled out in pain; Lielay felt as if everything was going to go black again. The sarnak slashed her again and again, Lielay saw her life pass her by: her home in Kelethin, her family, her childhood, her parent's deaths, and last she saw Albain. Lielay looked up for a brief moment, but Tunare had already answered her prayers; charging towards the sarnak was Albain with his sword drawn.  
  
"No da stinky wood elf id gonna take sarnak and bait!" yelled the lead troll.  
  
Albain hit the sarnak full blast and it backed off from Lielay. He cut Lielay free and carried her to a ledge where she would be safe for the time. The trolls were already attacking the sarnak. Albain watched them out of the corner of is eye while he bandaged Lielay. "Hold in there, Lie."  
  
The trolls killed the sarnak and began to loot it greedily. They shouted and hit each other for the different pieces of loot. When they finished their bickering, they stood up and backed away except for the leader of the five. "Now me squish you, you tiny elf!"  
  
"Gotta catch me first, fat ass." Albain smirked.  
  
"You'll pay for dat!"  
  
"I doubt it." Albain crouched.  
  
They ran head to head into each other, when they hit it knocked the wind out of Albain's lungs. The swords clashed together of the two duelers continuously. Albain, being smaller then the troll had the advantage of dodging when the troll thrusted his sword around. On one occasion Albain leaped into the air only to be sliced in the leg by the troll's sword. The troll let out a sickening laugh. Albain grabbed his leg and winched, he let go and jumped backwards to avoid another blow from the troll. The powerful force of the troll made Albain back way in a defensive move.  
  
"Little elf won't last much longer." It laughed again.  
  
Albain, enraged, charged the troll. Right as he neared the creature he tricked it by faking what direction he would run, this caused the troll to look away. Albain saw his chance, he thrusted his sword into the troll's chest.  
  
"Oww!" bawled the troll.  
  
The troll howled in pain, dropping to the ground. Albain knew if he didn't kill the troll now that the other trolls would be back thinking they could kill him because he was weak for not killing their leader. Albain raised his sword up into the air and brought it down swift and fast. The troll's head rolled onto the ground. The other trolls lowered their own heads and began to mourn for their dead leader.  
  
"If I ever see any of you near me or her," he pointed to Lielay, "I'll kill you the same way I killed him, but with more pain inflicted." The trolls shook their heads and ran off without stopping to carry their dead leader off.  
  
Albain watched them leave and once they were gone he ran over to Lielay to check on her. "Lie, are you awake?"  
  
"Nope, I'm dead." she joked.  
  
"Not funny. Now I'm gonna take you to the mill, I need some help to heal you."  
  
"Oh, how nice."  
  
"Your delusional."  
  
"No, just trying to look on the bright side." She feinted in Albain's arms.  
  
Albain carried Lielay all the way to the mill without stopping for anything. Once they reached the mill, Albain laid Lielay down and asked a female barbarian shaman if she would help. "My gods, what happened to her?!" asked the shaman.  
  
"Long story." Albain sighed. As the shaman healed Lielay, Albain told her what happened.  
  
"You two have been through a lot from the sounds of it. Well, that's all I can do for her, hope you have some safer journeys in the future.farewell."  
  
Albain carried Lielay back to their camp where he re-lit the fire and began to cook some food to help regenerate her strength. Lielay awoke a little time later feeling much better. She just stared at Albain without saying anything. He turned around and saw she was awake. He smiled brilliantly at her.  
  
"Later we should plan on where to go next." Lielay said.  
  
"Sounds good, but right now just wait till I'm done cooking."  
  
"Oh, all right." 


	3. New Secrets

"Oh, all right."  
  
Albain smiled and continued to stir the contents of the pot. The two ate and Lielay fell asleep a little while after. Albain stayed up for a couple of hours after Lielay fell asleep and watched out for trolls or any other dangers, even though there weren't any around. He patrolled the perimeter of the camp with his sword in hand. In the morning the two awoke and started to gather their things and clean up their surroundings. Lielay was feeling better, but Albain still insisted on carrying her things in case she collapsed or stumbled for the packs weight.  
  
"I'm not a child, I can haul my own things." Lielay said.  
  
"Well, you're not strong enough yet." He smiled to her and continued walking.  
  
"Fine. So where are we headed now?" she asked kindly.  
  
"I was thinking of going to Freeport and on the way we can stop at Kelethin. Home sweet home."  
  
"Really! That would be great!" she hugged his arm.  
  
It took Lielay and Albain three days to get to Firiona Vie since they took caution of dracnids and other wild animals. The two camped out on the docks and waited for the boat, which they only had to wait a short time before it arrived. The Maiden's Voyager came swiftly in the late afternoon and as soon as the ropes were tied to the docks, the crew unloaded cargo and the passengers were allowed to scurry on. When the two were on the boat they sat against the cold cabin wall where they first met.  
  
"I can't believe we have only known each other for about a week now, it seems so much longer." Lielay playfully smacked Albain's leg.  
  
"I still think it's funny that you were that excited about going to Firiona Vie." he chuckled.  
  
It took two cold nights for the Maiden's Voyager to reach the shuttle trade off where the majority of the passengers where getting off. Lielay had to shake Albain awake so they could get on a shuttle since he was in a deep sleep. It only took the shuttles half the night to get to the Butcher Block docks. When morning came the two set off down the long path through the Butcher Block Mountains to Kelethin. The path was zigzagged and sometimes confusing, but the two never got lost since they had traveled this path many times before.  
  
"I always hated this path, it's too long." Lielay complained.  
  
"Well, just think what's at the end of the path, Kelethin. Now that's worth the long walk." Albain smiled gently.  
  
Lielay smiled back and the two continued on their journey towards Kelethin. They walked for two hours, and had passed Kaladim and Felwithe; they were nearing their destination. They walked on until they saw the first part of Kelethin, the city built up in the treetops, the city of wood elves. Lielay watched the leaves of the lush trees sway in the breeze. She let out a long breath that she was holding in and grinned.  
  
"Kelethin." they said in unison.  
  
Lielay looked around when they reached the lift, she saw small children playing under the guards' watchful eyes. She was surprised that there weren't any orcs sneaking through the brush or hiding behind trees. Albain was looking around too; he peered at Lielay and watched her bite her bottom lip, he finally spoke up when he saw a trickle of blood dribble down her chin.  
  
"What's wrong, Lie?" he placed his arm around her slender shoulders.  
  
"There...there aren't any orcs in sight. Where are they? There was always orcs when I lived here."  
  
"It seems strange, but who cares, I never liked those orcs. We can go ask someone if you want."  
  
"I know who to ask." Lielay said.  
  
"Really? Who?" Albain half-smiled.  
  
"Well I have an old friend here...and I also have..." she didn't finish.  
  
"Go on. What else?" he raised his brows.  
  
"My brother also lives here."  
  
"You have a brother? Why didn't you tell me?" he chuckled.  
  
"You never asked." She shrugged her packs up.  
  
"That's true. Well, what are we waiting for? I feel like going to my favorite tavern." with that said he walked onto the lift.  
  
Lielay stood for a couple seconds thinking of her past life in Kelethin, then she too stepped onto the lift after a few small children ran on. They reached the top and gazed around. It was more beautiful then Lielay remembered. She let out a long, relieving sigh.  
  
"Well, I'm off to the tavern for some elven wine." Albain grinned.  
  
"Oh, OK. I'm going to my house to talk with my brother." Lielay said smiling.  
  
"Sure thing. When you're done meet me at that tavern," he pointed to a tavern to the right," I'll be there for some time."  
  
"Yeah." Lielay muttered to herself. "I bet you will be."  
  
Lielay walked up one of the ramps leading to the resident houses. She got to the top and saw a mother and her son outside their home. She smiled when she saw them playing a game of some sort together. Lielay walked past them, behind her she heard a female let out a small scream. Lielay stopped, turned around, and saw the woman staring and pointed at her.  
  
"Is it you?" asked the wood elf.  
  
"Am I who? Do I know you?" Lielay let her heavy packs fall.  
  
"It's me, Birria! Remember me, your best friend!"  
  
"Oh my goodness! It is you!" Lielay was filled with joy.  
  
"Lie, where have you been? You have been missing, gone, for five years." Birria said.  
  
"I have been exploring. I have been to the new and distant lands of Norrath."  
  
"Really. Tell me about them." Birria took Lielay's arm and led her to the house.  
  
Birria and Lielay talked for an hour about anything and everything. Lielay told Birria about Albain, the lands she visited, the people she met, and the attacks she encountered. She even showed Birria the scars from the sarnak attack. Lielay was so happy she got to stop and talk to her best friend and discuss how their lives had changed.  
  
"All those adventures sound so exciting."  
  
"They were." Lielay sighed happily.  
  
"So what do you think Caleb is going to do?" Birria lowered her voice.  
  
"I was headed that way to go talk to him. He is seven and he is old enough to come travel with me now."  
  
"You're going to take him with you? Marcus and him play together all the time."  
  
"I'm going to ask him if he wants to come with me, I'm not going to force him into anything he doesn't want to do."  
  
"Oh." Birria muttered. Lielay said goodbye a few minutes after their conversation about Caleb and walked towards her family home where her brother and Caleb were.  
  
*****  
  
Albain had been drinking heavily for the past hour. He was extremely intoxicated and was telling stories to a group of old friends. "...and anyway (hiccup) I meet a beautiful wood elf. She is here with me, but she went to go see her (hiccup) brother first. Then she's (hiccup) coming here." He drained the wine in his goblet.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay neared her house with every moment passing. She was very nervous about seeing her brother and son again. Five years was too long. The house was in view and Lielay slowed her pace. She stopped right in front of the door and slowly knocked three times. The door opened and a tall, handsome wood elf with dark blonde hair stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hello?" he examined Lielay.  
  
"Hello. It's nice to see you again, Joshua." Lielay smiled.  
  
The wood elf looked at Lielay and studied her. He seemed to be concentrating very hard, trying to remember something. "Lie? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, who do you think I am?"  
  
"Lielay where have you been, you've been gone for five years... I've missed you, so has Caleb." The two siblings embraced each other for a long period of time.  
  
"Joshua, I have missed you and Caleb so much." Lielay hugged her older brother tightly.  
  
Joshua invited Lielay inside their home and sat her down in a chair in the living room. "Should I go get Caleb or would you like something first?" Joshua asked.  
  
"No. I'm fine, please, I would like to see my son."  
  
Joshua walked off towards the back of the house while Lielay wrung her hands. Lielay was still very nervous, she hoped her son would remember her. She sat in the chair again with her hands held tightly together waiting for Joshua to come with Caleb. Lielay looked around and saw a picture of herself, Caleb, and her husband, Danny. She picked up the picture and tears filled her eyes. She remembered those happy times ever so strongly. The bright sunny days she had spent under the trees with her baby and her husband. Those times ended abruptly when her husband, Danny, blindly wandered into Crushbone trying to impress her. Scouts never reported the finding of his body. Joshua came back into the room and broke Lielay's thoughts.  
  
"Lie, he's here."  
  
Lielay stood up with the picture still in her hands. A small boy of the age of seven stepped out from behind Joshua. He held onto Joshua's vest with one hand and stared at Lielay.  
  
"Caleb you remember your mother." Joshua pushed Caleb forward.  
  
Caleb stared at her without a word. Lielay hoped that he would smile, run to her, and give her a hug. "Caleb. Do you remember me?"  
  
There was silence for a few seconds before Caleb spoke. "I can remember you. I do. Why did you leave me? Didn't you love me? Did I do something wrong?" The little boy had tears running down his cheek as he stared at Lielay with his big dark green eyes.  
  
"Oh Caleb, I love you with all my heart and soul. You're my everything, you would never do a wrong in my eyes."  
  
Caleb ran over to Lielay and hugged her around the middle. He started to cry, he wasn't the only one, Joshua and Lielay were both crying too. Lielay knelt down and pressed her son closer to her. She never wanted to let him go again. Joshua knelt beside the two and wrapped his arms around them. The three sat down on the rug and started to talk. They were going to need a long time to talk to straighten things out.  
  
*****  
  
Still drinking in the tavern, Albain sat with his drunken friends. "So Albain (hiccup) do you really like this (hiccup) wood elf your with because (hiccup) from the sounds of it (hiccup) she's beautiful."  
  
"She is (hiccup) beautiful. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because if you don't (hiccup) like her that much (hiccup) I'll take her."  
  
The drunkards sat there talking about "that beautiful" wood elf. Each elf's face grew redder and redder from their numerous mugs and pitchers of alcohol.  
  
*****  
  
It took two hours for Lielay to tell Joshua and Caleb where she had been and what happened. She didn't tell them about Albain yet; she was waiting for them to ask more about the past five years. She finally slipped in the information after a half an hour. "So anyway I also met a very nice wood elf who has been exploring with me since I encountered the dracnid." Lielay's cheeks grew red.  
  
"What about him, Lielay?" asked Joshua.  
  
"Oh I just brought that up because I'm exploring with him and he's here at a tavern right now. Plus," she paused, "I wanted to ask Caleb if he would like to come explore with me."  
  
"Ummm." Caleb was thinking.  
  
"But first before you decide, dear, you have to meet Albain. If you don't like him you don't have to come with me and I'll stay for...." Lielay stopped.  
  
"Well I have to meet him first." Caleb tapped his forehead.  
  
Joshua pulled Lielay away and told Caleb that he had to tell her something in private. "What, Joshua?" she took her arm out of his grasps.  
  
"If he doesn't like Albain he'll stay and you'll leave. Crushing both our hearts again. How would he trust you again?" he placed his hand on his chest.  
  
"My gods, I didn't think about that. I love to explore. Exploring is my life, I couldn't stop exploring." Lielay began rubbing her temples.  
  
"Yeah, my point. Let me meet this Albain first." Joshua reached for his cloak hanging on the wall.  
  
"Yes, OK." Lielay was still in shock of what Joshua told her.  
  
"We'll drop Caleb off at Birria's house on the way there." He patted her shoulder.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They walked back into the living room and told Caleb that they had to do something important and that he was going to go to Marcus's house for a bit. The three walked out the door after gathering Caleb and Lielay's cloaks and started off towards Birria's house. Caleb was in the middle holding Lielay and Joshua's hands. They reached Birria's house shortly afterwards. Birria came out with her son Marcus.  
  
"Birria can Caleb stay here for a little bit, please? Lie and I have to go somewhere real fast." Joshua asked.  
  
"Sure thing, Joshua. Caleb is always welcome here. Now get along and go do whatever you need to do." Lielay thanked Birria and started with Joshua towards the tavern where Albain was.  
  
*****  
  
Albain hadn't had a drink of anything for the past half an hour so he wasn't as red in the face as the others around him. His drunken friends were, of course, still drinking nonstop. Watching his friends fill their already bloated bellies with more ale and wine, Albain couldn't resist the urge anymore. He shouted at the bartender. "Bartender, a bottle of your finest elven wine over here."  
  
As he was shouting that demand, Lielay and Joshua walked in the wide tavern door. The drunks looked at Lielay and some whistled towards her. Albain turned to look too, but he saw that it was just Lielay. He had no idea who was the guy next to her but then he thought it was her brother. Slowly he pushed off the table and stood up.  
  
"Lie, over here, dear." Albain winked at his friends and grinned.  
  
"Is that Albain?" Joshua whispered into Lielay's ear mockingly.  
  
Albain was waving his hand in the air telling Lielay and Joshua to come over to the table. The two walked over and sat in two empty seats next to Albain. The drunkards at the table stared at Lielay. She gave them a faint smile and turned to Albain.  
  
"So Lielay this must be your brother, hmm?" Albain said stupidly.  
  
"Yes. This is Joshua. Joshua this is Albain." The two murmured their greetings and then both looked at Lielay.  
  
"Lie, tell him about Caleb." Joshua was rushing her.  
  
"I will, hold on, please Joshua." Lielay pleaded.  
  
"You better do it soon or I'll leave." Joshua blew his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"What was that, Lie? Albain turned and smirked.  
  
"Nothing, really." Lielay answered.  
  
The bartender then walked over with a very large bottle of elven wine. He poured everyone at the table a glass, left the bottle in the middle, and then went back to behind the counter where he began cleaning out glasses with his off-white apron.  
  
"Albain, how much have you had to drink so far? Please tell me not that much." Lielay looked worried.  
  
"I had a decent amount," the table snickered, "I am not totally drunk, Lie, I am fine."  
  
"Men." Lielay muttered under her breath.  
  
The group at the table sat, talked, and then started a game of cards. Joshua was so involved with the game that he didn't even notice when Lielay took Albain by the arm and led him outside to a small balcony.  
  
"What is it, Lielay?" asked Albain.  
  
"I need to tell you something very important." Lielay was getting nervous again.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I... I ha... I have a.."  
  
"Just say it, Lie." He crossed his muscular arms across his chest.  
  
Lielay took a deep breath, "I have a seven year old son living here with my brother."  
  
"What!" Albain was enraged. He was getting much redder from all the anger building up inside. He started to curse and yell at Lielay for not telling him about her son. "I can't believe you wouldn't tell me that you had a son! Damn it, Lielay!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't want to travel or be with me if you knew I had a son waiting at home." Lielay cried.  
  
"Look, Lielay, I'm sorry I yelled but I will always be with you." He calmly took her hand. She pulled it away.  
  
By this time Joshua and some drunks had come over. Joshua put his arm around his sister as she cried softly. Albain was shaking his head with his hands running through his dark hair. The whole tavern had turned their direction to see what the yelling was about. Joshua led Lielay outside of the tavern for to get away from the hectic scene. He sat her down on a bench a good couple yards away from the tavern. Pulling a small square cloth out from his vest pocket, Joshua handed it to his upset sister.  
  
"Are you going to be all right Lielay?" Joshua asked in concern.  
  
"I can't believe he blew up like that." She placed her hands on her cheeks.  
  
"Maybe it's because he's so drunk."  
  
"I have no idea, Joshua I don't know what to do."  
  
"Everything will be fine. You always have Caleb, Birria and me."  
  
"Yes I do." She smiled, wiped her nose, and handed him his cloth back.  
  
Albain came out of the tavern and stumbled over to Lielay. When he reached the two, Joshua gave him a deep glare and stalked off so Lielay could be alone with Albain. Albain took a couple of deep breaths of air before talking. "Lielay. I am really sorry about that. I've had too many drinks and I'm not thinking straight. I would love to meet your son. Please."  
  
"He is at a friend's house right now and I don't want him to see you drunk, got it?" she barked at him.  
  
"Yes I get it. How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow is good." Her voice became harmonious again.  
  
"So who is Caleb's father?"  
  
"His father was a strong wood elf named Danny Oakfeller, I used to be Lielay Oakfeller, but I changed my name back to Liltreehuggr. Danny was killed by orcs and we never even found his body. That was over five years ago though. After that, I knew that he wasn't coming back, I left Caleb with Joshua and silently fled Kelethin. I began to travel after that."  
  
"I'm so sorry about that, Lie."  
  
Albain sat on the bench beside Lielay and the two just stared off into the dark listening to the night's noises. Time didn't seem to matter as they sat there in silence. Joshua watched them from inside the tavern where he began playing cards again. Suddenly, a wood elf in full armor came running up one of the ramps, he was shouting something. Lielay looked up and stood, so did Albain. Joshua and others came out of the tavern to see what the yelling was about.  
  
"This looks bad." Lielay whispered to Albain.  
  
"Wait, what is he yelling?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The babbling elf scrambled to surrounding elves and clung on their arms. Some elves mistook him for a drunk and shook him off. Others seemed concerned and tried to calm him. The wood elf stopped yelling and collapsed in front of Lielay and Albain's feet. His breathing was rapid and he had to force the air out of his lungs.  
  
"Get him some water, fast!" Lielay yelled at a nearby elf. She propped him up and put his head in her lap so she could give him the water. After five minutes he sat up slowly and cleared his throat. There was a bright flash in the sky that burned brightly. It sounded like a giant explosion; most elves covered their delicate ears. "What were you yelling?" Lielay asked the wood elf after she torn her eyes away from the blinding light.  
  
He looked at her and slowly began in a loud voice so everyone could hear, shouted, "The orcs are attacking again. Many have already gotten out of Crushbone. Everyone who is able to fight is ordered to get a weapon and armor and head for Crushbone. to save our Kelethin." With that he fainted in Lielay's arms again. Part of the crowd ran towards their homes to tell others and gather weapons. Small parties of drunken elves waved their hands aimlessly and wandered back into their taverns. From inside the taverns, barkeepers yelled and screamed for them to go home and help with the battle. Many of the drunken elves were thrown, kicked, or shoved out the doors.  
  
Lielay looked up at Joshua and Albain. "That means us too." she said softly. 


	4. True Self

Lielay looked up at Albain and Joshua. "That means us too." She said softly.  
  
The three wood elves looked at each other and then the burning light in the starry black sky. Albain and Joshua carried the wood elf that brought the news into the tavern where the tavern owner could help him.  
  
"Caleb," Lielay suddenly said, "come on we have to go get him!" Lielay started running with Albain and Joshua followed shortly behind her. She didn't stop for anything in her way. It seemed like hundreds of elves were blocking her, but there were only twenty of so elves that ran in front of her. Lielay tripped on a lose board and was sent sprawling on the ground. She picked herself up and wiped the blood from her mouth. Lielay finally got to Birria's house and opened the door. "Birria! Caleb! Where are you?!" Lielay shouted through the house.  
  
A door opened somewhere in the back rooms and Birria came out with Caleb and Marcus at her sides. Lielay ran over to Caleb and hugged him. Albain and Joshua jogged into the house and stood behind Lielay, out of breath from the run.  
  
"Lielay I heard that it's ordered for anyone who is able to fight has to go to Crushbone. Is that true?" Birria covered her mouth.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Mommy do you have to go?" Caleb looked up at Lielay with his big green eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to Caleb. I don't want to go though, I want to stay with you." Lielay was trying not to cry.  
  
"What about Uncle Joshua?"  
  
"Yes, he too." Caleb looked at Joshua, then he saw Albain and he ran behind Lielay. He gripped on her leather shirt and hid his face. Lielay turned around and knelt down to talk to him. "What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"Who is that man? Is that, that one Albain man? His face is all red, why?"  
  
"Yes that is Albain, he was at the tavern with some friends and they got drunk."  
  
"Mommy."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's happening? Why is everyone running around yelling?" Caleb's face was filled with fear.  
  
"The.the orcs are attacking."  
  
Caleb gasped. Birria fell into a chair and pulled her son closer to her. Albain was trying to make conversation with Joshua, but Joshua was to busy looking out the window. The door opened wide and in the doorway stood a wood elf in full armor. He stood tall and took off his helmet and placed it under his arm. His eyes looked around the room at every wood elf there.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" Birria stood up.  
  
"Yes, I am the General of the Army and I've come to get every elf who is able to fight to come to Crushbone." His expression was blank.  
  
"You can't take any elf adults here." Marcus spoke up.  
  
"Hush up Marcus." Birria quieted her young child.  
  
"May I please have all the adults names in this room." The general pulled out a thick scroll.  
  
"I am Joshua Liltreehuggr." Joshua stepped forward.  
  
"Albain Tinderblade." He too stepped over.  
  
"Birria Stargazer." Birria said shakily.  
  
"And I am Lielay Liltreehuggr." When Lielay finished the general looked up and studied her. The room was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"I've met you before haven't I?" he tilted his head.  
  
"I lived here five years ago. I just came back into town today." Lielay answered.  
  
"Were you married to Danny Oakfeller?" he tucked the scroll under his other arm.  
  
"Yes I was." Lielay shook her head.  
  
"He was a good man."  
  
"I know. When do you need us?" she pushed the hair from her eyes.  
  
"Right away. First go to the armory for supplies."  
  
"Excuse me, sir, I don't think I can fight." Birria said.  
  
"Why not?" the general looked confused.  
  
"I.I.I am with child."  
  
No one in the room said anything for a couple of minutes; they just looked at one another. Caleb and Marcus didn't understand what Birria had said. They shrugged and sat down on the couch. Finally the General broke the silence. "Well does anyone else have any other comments? If not I bid you farewell, I must stop at other houses. Birria you are now ordered to stay with your children." Everyone watched the General leave the house and enter the one next to Birria's. All eyes feel upon Birria, she was sweating and shaking.  
  
"Birria?" Lielay said kindly.  
  
"Yes?" Birria said timidly.  
  
"You're with child?" Lielay moved to her friend's side.  
  
"Since last month I have been."  
  
"Oh. Ummm do you mind watching Caleb while I'm at Crushbone? Please?"  
  
"Anything Lielay, just promise me you'll come back with Joshua."  
  
"What about me?" Albain said.  
  
"I don't know you, but you better come back too for Lielay's sake."  
  
"Thank you for your kindness, Birria." Lielay smiled.  
  
"Birria later can I talk to you, after Crushbone in private?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Yes, you can." Birria nervously looked at Lielay and Albain.  
  
"We better get going if we want good armor." Albain said.  
  
"Yes, true. Goodbye Birria," Lielay hugged her, "Caleb take care of Birria, you too Marcus. You two are the men of the house so it's your jobs to protect her."  
  
The two boys shook their heads in agreement. Caleb gave Lielay a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He gave Joshua a hug and then he surprised everyone and gave Albain a hug goodbye too. "Thank you Caleb, that hug will give me the strength to protect your mother from all harm." Albain told Caleb.  
  
Lielay had tears running down her face by now. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. She grabbed Joshua and Albain's arms and pulled them out of the house. It was utter chaos outside the protective walls of Birria's house. Bells and horns sang out while the cry of elves echoed in Lielay's head. Shaking her head, Lielay continued on her way. The three walked into the armory and stumbled back for the giant heat wave that rolled over them. Forges burned intensely as the shop filled up with more elves. Lined up on each wall, stood about thirty elves. Their body heat mixed with the forges made the atmosphere almost unbearable.  
  
"Long line, ey?" said an older elf to Lielay, after they got in line.  
  
"It will shorten soon." She replied. They had to wait an hour in line until they reached the counter.  
  
The blacksmith looked at Lielay and sighed. "First female so far, you are. I was thinking that all the armor I made for females would go to waste." He turned around and took a full set of armor off the wall and passed it over the counter to Lielay. "That set will keep you protected."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Lielay carried the heavy armor to the side and started to put it on over her clothes. When she finished she waited for Albain and Joshua to put their armor on. Finally they were done and walked out of the shop.  
  
"Damn this adds ten pounds to me." Joshua complained.  
  
"Just be lucky you have protection." Lielay snapped.  
  
Stepping into the shop next door, Lielay shoved Joshua in the line and told him to wait. Joshua peered at all the weapons that hung on the walls. Lielay and Albain rushed out of the shop and ran back to where their swords were stashed. It took another hour for Joshua to receive the weapon he would use. Lielay and Albain hooked their blades on their belt loops as Joshua tested his own.  
  
"Nice sword." Joshua said in awe as he spotted Albain's masterly crafted one-handed sword.  
  
"Yup. This has saved my life many times."  
  
"Enough chit-chat we have to go to Crushbone." Lielay barked, her usual sweet voice was gone.  
  
Leaping off the "orc lift" the three began to slowly jog the long trail that led to Crushbone. "Being a druid has its advantages." Albain explained to Joshua as he told him that Lielay and himself would probably be healing the wounded more than fighting.  
  
In front of them were hundreds of elves running back and forth. Lielay was scared of going into Crushbone. The last time Lielay was here was when the orcs attacked over five years ago. Crushbone brought back many horrid memories for her. The three were outside the tunnel leading into the dreadful place, they were getting ready to go in and get their orders. Joshua had beads of sweat dripping down his forehead; he wiped them away and looked at Albain. Lielay or Albain hadn't started a sweat yet, they were used to danger, Joshua had never been in any real danger before.  
  
"Well, better get in there and help out before the orcs take over." Lielay let out a long sigh.  
  
Another wood elf passed them and went to the tunnel; Joshua took a deep breath and followed the elf in. Albain and Lielay were left alone; Albain stepped closer to Lielay. She could still smell all the elven wine on him; she hoped that he wasn't that drunk anymore otherwise he would be of no use in the fight.  
  
"Lielay what ever happens in there I want you to know that I will always love you, and I have also fallen in love with Caleb." Albain reached for Lielay's hand.  
  
"Albain we have to go fight now."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
For the first time between them, they kissed. Albain pulled Lielay as close to him as possible and kissed her passionately. Lielay was the one to pull away as she looked into the tunnel. Finally she started to walk into the dark territory, one step at a time at a regular pace, Albain followed her. The two walked closely to each other. They came out of the tunnel and saw a huge group of elves gathered around one elf. The two joined the crowd and looked for Joshua. Lielay stood on tiptoes to look for him; he was with a group of elves less then twenty feet to the left.  
  
"Lielay!" Joshua shouted. Albain and Lielay walked over to the group. "Lie, this is the group we're going to fight with," he looked at the group, "guys, this is my sister and her friend, they are both druids, they can help heal us." The whole group went around and greeted one another. They group consisted of eight wood elves; including Lielay, Joshua and Albain.  
  
"We go in that direction." One elf pointed out.  
  
The eight started off in the direction the elf pointed out, they huddled close together in fear of an ambush. Lielay was the only female with them; she was put in the middle because of that and because she was a druid. Albain walked right next to her and Joshua was on her other side. The group then came upon a small camp infested with orcs. They stopped and hid behind some nearby bushes.  
  
"OK, there are nine orcs in that camp. Can we take them?" Lielay asked.  
  
"Well if Albain took out a dracnid, a sarnak, and a troll I think we will live." Joshua bragged.  
  
"OK, OK, enough of that. On the count of three everyone charge the camp and try to dispose of the orcs in the fastest way possible." Albain said.  
  
"OK, got it." Came a hushed chorus of voices.  
  
"One, two, three charge!"  
  
The whole group came charging out of the brush with swords, axes, and daggers held up high. The orcs looked up and jumped to their feet. One orc said something and the others grabbed their weapons.  
  
"Be careful, Lie!" shouted Joshua.  
  
The wood elves and orcs clashed and mixed together. Albain was battling two orcs and the other elves were busy with one orc each. Lielay tried to thrust her sword into the orc, but the orc kept jumping around and dodging all her tries. The orc was laughing at Lielay. The orc rarely got to swing his sword since he was busy dodging all of Lielay's attacks.  
  
Albain had already cut off one orc head and was battling the other. This orc was the biggest orc of the group and wielded the largest weapon. Albain just laughed when the orc tried to slash him. He yawned, making the orc very angry, it charged him. Albain jumped into the air and brought down his sword onto the orc. The contents of the orc's head spilled into a messy heap on ground. The lifeless orc body dropped to the dirty with its skull split in two.  
  
"Two down!" Albain yelled.  
  
"No. Four are dead." Joshua yelled back.  
  
"Need some help over here!" Lielay yelled.  
  
Albain and Joshua both ran over and shoved their swords into the orc's backside. When the orc fell the three looked at one other and smiled. They ran over to the last four remaining orcs. Within the next five minutes the nine orcs were all dead. There were only minor injuries among the group nothing for the druids to heal. The group was congratulating one another on a job well done when down the path a large group of angry orcs charged.  
  
"Damn it! That group is three times as big!" yelled an elf.  
  
"We need more elves here!" shouted another.  
  
"Run back to the tunnel, there are plenty of elves there to kill all these orcs!" Joshua shouted. The elves ran as fast as they could, running for their lives. It was hard for them to run as fast as they usually could because the armor weighted them down.  
  
"Come on, Lie! Hurry up!" shouted Albain over his shoulder at Lielay who ran behind him.  
  
Lielay had heavy armor that was meant to protect her, not to run in. She was still fast, but not fast enough. The orcs were gaining on her fast.  
  
"Lielay run!" Joshua yelled when he looked back.  
  
Lielay tried to speed up, she did for a bit, but she lost her balance and fell. The armor rammed into her body. She laid face down trying to breath as blood began to fill her mouth. The orcs were just feet behind her now. She could feel her ribs breaking out of place. The impact of the fall had broken three of her ribs.  
  
"Lielay! No! Get up!" Albain started to turn around, but Joshua and another elf held him back.  
  
Joshua was crying. "No don't, Albain its too late they already have her now. Don't kill yourself too!" Joshua then broke down into tears and the other elves had to pull him and Albain away.  
  
"Damn it! Let me go! I won't leave her!" Albain screamed and kicked.  
  
Dizzy and in pain, Lielay was being turned over by the orcs. They had her surrounded; each one had a weapon aimed at her throat. One took off her helmet and all at once the orcs started to babble.  
  
"Please. Please spare me." Lielay pleaded.  
  
The orcs picked her up and started pulling her in the opposite direction from where Albain and Joshua were. Lielay didn't try to refuse their force because there were to many orcs around her, if she would run she would die. Helplessly, she let the crude orcs jab their fingers in her back and pull her arms.  
  
*****  
  
The group of elves made it to the tunnel untouched and unharmed. Both Albain and Joshua were crying hard. Then out of no were the two embraced each other, crying for the loss of Lielay. "She was taken by the orcs, just like Danny was five years ago." Joshua said through sobs.  
  
"It wasn't her time. I wasn't there to save her this time." Albain was heartbroken and he knew he had failed Lielay.  
  
*****  
  
The orcs were leading Lielay to one of their forts deep in Crushbone. As they neared the gate a huge orc came forward and grabbed Lielay painfully. He had a chain in his hand, on the end of it was a wood elf, and he stepped forward. The huge orc leaned over and began talking to the elf; the elf nodded his head in agreement and walked over to Lielay.  
  
"The powerful orcs have decided to spare your life since you are a strong female. You will become a servant for our high and mighty Lord Vic'Nance." With that he stepped back.  
  
"Who is Lord Vic'Nance?" Lielay asked.  
  
"He is the great leader of this fort that Emperor Crush so gratefully gave him many years ago."  
  
The huge orc pulled Lielay's arm and through the gate. "Where is he taking me?" she said with fright growing on her mind.  
  
"He is taking you to Lord Vic'Nance, probably. Whatever you do, don't refuse anything the Lord says because you'll be punished. Believe me some punishments are so torturous, you would scream for death. And you being a female, I don't even want to think of what he'd do to you."  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Lielay almost cried.  
  
The orc led Lielay into a large room where at the other end stood a high- backed throne with a dark elf seated on it, Lielay was led to him. "Lord Vic'Nance this is our prisoner from the wood elf army. She will become your servant if you wish." The wood elf killed the tow of the elf's boot.  
  
"Hmmm. She looks strong enough to be my slave. Bring her up here." The lord had a lazy voice. "I am Lord Vic'Nance, your new master, what is your name girl?"  
  
"Lielay Liltreehuggr." Lielay stood tall, trying not to show fear.  
  
"What are you good at," Lord Vic'Nance grabbed Lielay's hand and removed the armored glove from it, "you have soft hands." He said as his dark skin rubbed her hand. "You have never done any hard work in your life, have you?"  
  
"I am an explorer." Lielay said as she frowned and removed her and from his grasp.  
  
"Well, whatever you did you will serve me now." His red eyes gleamed.  
  
"And what if I don't." Lielay smirked.  
  
"You'll be punished." An evil smile crossed his face.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"You will. Maybe you need a few hours to tame your temper, down in the dungeon you shall go." With that Lielay was grabbed again and was taken down countless flights of stairs. It grew colder and colder, the armor Lielay was in felt like a cold night in Halas.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Lielay said after awhile. She was shoved into a cell and the door locked right behind her. "Fine then! Be that way!" Lielay shouted at the orc who brought her down to the cell.  
  
Lielay kicked the cell door and turned around. She went to one of the beds that lay in the dark. In front of the bed she stripped off her armor and stood in her clothes from earlier that day. She sat on the bed, but the only thing was that someone was already on it.  
  
"Oww." came a voice from under her.  
  
Lielay jumped up as if she had sat on red-hot pokers. "Who's there?!" Lielay asked into the dark.  
  
"Who are you?" came the same voice.  
  
"No, I asked you first. And don't try anything funny, I'm a druid, I'll burn you alive." She held up her hands.  
  
"Lielay?"  
  
"How did you know my name?" Lielay put down her hands.  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
"Who are you? Come to where I can see you."  
  
The person from the bed got up and walked into the light. He stood tall, strong, and handsome. The elf had long brownish colored hair and a beard. He stood looking down on Lielay with stern eyes. Lielay looked up into his face and something in the back of her head screamed that she knew this man.  
  
"Who are you?" Lielay repeated.  
  
"Lielay. It's me, Danny."  
  
"Danny?" Lielay's eyes went wide.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you're dead." She choked.  
  
"No. I was just taken prisoner." He said softly.  
  
The two stepped closer to each other. Lielay looked in his eyes again and saw them twinkle. "My gods. It is you!" Lielay ran forward and fell into Danny's open arms. Both were crying with happiness and the end of their broken hearts. Danny held Lielay more tightly. He fell back down on the bed with Lielay still in his arms.  
  
*****  
  
Albain was already putting together a search and rescue party for Lielay as dawn began to break. Joshua was right in with him; something just told them that Lielay was still alive.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay still laid in Danny's arms as the sun peaked through the thin, narrow gaps of steel on the wall. She placed her head on his chest and listened to the steady heartbeat of her husband. Finally, after hours of silence, Lielay broke the peace and quiet. "Caleb has grown so much since I've last seen him."  
  
"Has he? And I've missed it all too. Do you live with Joshua?" he added.  
  
"No. I have been gone for five years. I haven't been to Kelethin since yesterday."  
  
"You left Caleb?" he held her chin up to see her beautiful, flawless face.  
  
"I didn't want to, but I did. I thought you were dead and I was going to full-fill our dreams of exploring the whole world of Norrath. Caleb was so young and little, I couldn't take him with me."  
  
"Oh." It was quite again as Danny leaned forward to kiss Lielay.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Albain and Joshua had gathered a large group of elves that were willing to find Lielay. Albain was now angry and was shouting loudly above the noise. "OK, this may be dangerous, but all you have volunteered to help us find a female druid who was taken prisoner. Are you all ready?!" Albain yelled loudly.  
  
"Ready!" every elf answered.  
  
"Let's get going! We're burning daylight!" 


	5. The Forgotten

"Let's get going! We're burning daylight!"  
  
Albain was in front of the group leading them to where Lielay was taken hostage by the vile orcs. Each elf wore armor and wielded a weapon for protection. Albain lowered himself to the uneven ground and searched for any sign of where Lielay fell. He rubbed his hand over the ground and felt for the dip where Lielay's armor rammed into it. Finding the place, Albain straightened up and brushed his front off. "She was last seen here," he pointed, "now split up in groups of four and start looking." Albain, Joshua, and another elf with curly black hair named Sawn Shroomfoot set off down a path by the abandoned orc camp.  
  
*****  
  
An orc came down the stairs and stopped in front of Lielay and Danny's cell. Sleeping soundly on the uncomfortable rock slab, that was called a bed, Lielay's chest rose and fell peacefully. Danny leaned against the wall and watched as the disgusting orc scratched its flaky head in confusion. "What do you want?" Danny sneered at the orc.  
  
The orc pointed to Lielay. Then behind it the huge orc came with the wood elf translator. The giant orc started to talk to the elf fast. After a few minutes the elf spoke. "Lord Vic'Nance would like to have her immediately brought up. Wake her up...now." Danny just stared. "Now, elf, or else Rocky," the huge orc puffed out his chest, "will come in there."  
  
"All right, all right. Hold on." Danny didn't want that thing to come in. He walked over to where Lielay slept and gently shook her awake. She stirred, sat up, and opened her eyes. Staring at the orcs, she grimaced.  
  
"What are those things doing here." she pointed to them.  
  
"Lielay, The Lord wants you up there." Danny choked.  
  
The cell door opened and the smaller orc came in and wobbled over to Lielay. Danny was pushed aside forcefully as Lielay was grabbed by the wrist, pulled out of the cell, and pushed up the stairs. The cell door shut and locked. Danny was alone again.  
  
Lielay was led back up the stairs, through the doors, and back into the throne room. Lord Vic'Nance was still sitting on his throne. He smiled when Lielay entered. He clapped his hands together and another servant brought a tray of two goblets and a bowl of figs.  
  
"Step up here Lielay Liltreehuggr." Lord Vic'Nance said as he waved her up. Lielay walked up to the throne and stood in front of the lord. He motioned Lielay to sit in the chair next to him. Sitting in a tall ladder- back chair, Lielay folded her hands and began to think of a spell to chant.  
  
*****  
  
Albain, Joshua, and Sawn walked in the direction of Lord Vic'Nance's fort, slowly. They looked in bushes, behind trees, and rocks for any sign of Lielay. They haven't run into any orcs...yet.  
  
"I'm tired of walking in all this armor. Shouldn't we have found a sign by now?" Sawn sat on the ground and removed his helmet, and wiped off the sweat on his forehead.  
  
"We don't have time to rest. We haven't found any sign of Lielay because we aren't looking hard enough. She's still alive; I can feel it." Joshua was acting like Albain.  
  
"Just what I would say." Albain showed a weak smile.  
  
Sawn sighed and stood up. He picked up his helmet and started to jog after the other two since they seemed to have forgotten about him. Not too far ahead and veering to the left was Lord Vic'Nance's fort, but the three had no idea of its presence.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the fort where Lielay was held prisoner, Lord Vic'Nance was trying to converse with her, but all she did was sigh and turn her head. "Lielay. Your quarters shall be below mine and you shall become my maid. Whenever I call for you, you shall come." Lielay groaned and looked at the wall aimlessly. "Are you even listening to me? Maybe you should go back down into that cell of yours for some more time." Lielay jumped at the sound of going back to the cell where Danny resided. Lord Vic'Nance saw this and laughed. "So you want to go back. Who is in that cell with you? Answer me!" She said nothing.  
  
The translator elf stepped forward and bowed. "M'lord, a male prisoner shared the same cell with her. His name is," he peered at a scroll, "Danny Oakfeller. It seems those two know each other." He stepped back and the lord turned to Lielay and smiled. Lord Vic'Nance rubbed his hands together evilly.  
  
"We won't be sending you down there anymore." He smiled.  
  
"What! Why not!" Lielay blurted out.  
  
"Oh, so you do know him. How?"  
  
"He.. I.. We.."  
  
"If you don't answer me I'll have him executed!"  
  
"OK, OK! I'll tell, Danny Oakfeller is my.my husband."  
  
"Oh, how interesting. Now I know not to send you down there anymore." Lielay fell back into the chair and held in her tears. She was praying to Tunare that she would protect Danny, Albain, Caleb, and Joshua. "Rocky, take her to her quarters." Lord Vic'Nance said lazily.  
  
Rocky the orc grabbed Lielay and pulled her through the doors again. Instead of going down stairs he led her up the stairs. Lielay's quarters where to the right on the second to the top floor. Rocky opened the tall gilded door and pushed her inside, he then slammed the door shut and locked it. Lielay heard him walk away.  
  
"Curses!" she yelled out loud.  
  
*****  
  
Albain, Joshua, and Sawn were cornered in by five orcs. The orcs smiled because they thought that they had won the battle already. Albain smiled too, he looked at every orc then looked at Joshua and Sawn and winked.  
  
Albain raised his hand pretending to yawn, but mana started gaining in his palm. The orcs stared in awe at the sparkling lights. The spell shot out of his hand and hit the orcs full blast. They all were enveloped in flames and fell to the ground screaming in agony.  
  
Joshua ran forward and impaled a fiery orc into a nearby tree. The orc hollered and reached to grasp Joshua's wrist. The flames that jumped off of the orc's hand burned Joshua's arm severely. Seeing that Joshua was injured by the way he attacked, Sawn extended his sword as far as his arm could stretch and quickly sliced an orc's head off. Two burning orcs remained. They howled in pain, loudly; to loud. The three wood elves heard a sound like a small stampede a few moments later.  
  
"What's that?" Sawn asked as he looked around.  
  
"I have no idea." Joshua said as he too looked.  
  
They looked forward and saw a large group of orcs galloping towards them. The three were still blocked in by the burning orcs, plus if they ran they wouldn't have gotten very far because of their weighted armor. They braced themselves for the blow of the orcs.  
  
The orcs surrounded the three and began closing in. The three dropped their weapons and began to pray to Tunare. The orcs stopped and saw them praying. It took their slow minds a minute to figure out what they were doing. Each elf was captured and led by four orcs.  
  
*****  
  
Still in his cell, Danny paced back and forth thinking of a plan to escape the prison and save Lielay. The prisoner in the cell across from Danny's watched him with interest. Danny saw the elf staring at him. "What!" Danny barked at him.  
  
"Nothing, just think it's funny you got something you wanted for five years and then you lose it right away." Danny was confused at first about what he said but then he figured it out, that the man was talking about Lielay.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay pounded on the door, shouting and cursing for them to let her out. She went to the window on the other side of the room and looked down. She let out a small scream when she saw how far up she was. There would be no way down unless she wanted to risk her life by climbing down by windowsills or the cracks in the stonewall.  
  
*****  
  
The orcs led Albain, Joshua, and Sawn through the gates of the fortress and through the big front doors. Their armor clanked loudly as they were pushed in and out of rooms. Finally they entered what seemed like a throne room, Lord Vic'Nance still sat on his throne, and he rarely left it.  
  
"Now what do you want." The lord sneered to the orcs.  
  
"More prisoners." The translator spoke.  
  
"More, I just got one yesterday. If they are all males throw them in some cells down in the dungeon." Lord Vic'Nance didn't even bother to watch them leave. He was already motioning one of his "pretties" to sit on his lap.  
  
Joshua, Albain, and Sawn at first tried to struggle, but the orcs around them poked them with swords or daggers. They were pushed down the same stairs Lielay was pushed down the day before. They entered the prison and one orc opened the cell from across Danny's and threw Sawn in there. Danny's cell opened and Albain and Joshua were shoved in there. The orcs left laughing and Joshua looked over across at Sawn. Albain's eyes were on Danny. He poked Joshua and he too turned around and stared.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Danny said coldly.  
  
"I guess our new cell-mate." Joshua said semi-cheerily.  
  
"Hey! I'm still over here!" Sawn shouted.  
  
"Your fine so shut-up." Albain yelled back.  
  
"Fine then." Sawn turned around and started conversation with the elf in the cell with him.  
  
"There are only two beds in this cell. Tunare curse it, if I'm going to stay in here I get my own bed!" Albain pointed out.  
  
Rocky and another orc came down the stairs again a minute or so later and looked into the cells. Rocky too noticed that there were three in a cell instead of two. He opened the door and grabbed Joshua who was the closest. Joshua was pushed into the cell next to Sawn's.  
  
"Great, now I'm stuck in a cell with this guy." Albain told Sawn.  
  
Danny grabbed Albain and flung him around. He glared at Albain with a burning fire blazing in his eyes. "If you gotta problem with me, tell it to me not to your buddies. I don't tolerate anything. I've been stuck in this cell for five years!"  
  
Danny threw Albain to the floor and stocked off towards his bed. He sat down and Albain stood up. Albain glared at Danny and started to take off his heavy armor. He stood in his under clothes. "Well, who are you so I can at least call you by your name." Albain asked.  
  
"It's Danny. Yours?" Danny replied.  
  
"The Great Albain Tinderblade, you may have heard of me before." Danny said nothing. "OK, maybe you haven't. May I ask of your last name too?" Albain raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you must. Oakfeller."  
  
Oakfeller. It knocked Albain flat on the ground again. This was Lielay's husband, which means Lielay was still legally married and she was committed to another man. Albain couldn't breath. Joshua tried to see what was happening but only saw Albain on the ground.  
  
"Albain what happened?" Joshua said through the bars of his cell.  
  
"This. this is Danny Oakfeller!"  
  
"What! You mean the Oakfeller Lielay was married too!?"  
  
"How do you know my wife?"  
  
"How do I know her? I'm her brother, Joshua Liltreehuggr. Remember me?" Joshua tried to make himself visible.  
  
"What about you Tinderblade?"  
  
"I've saved her life a couple of times plus I explore with her."  
  
"You travel with my wife.alone! For how long have you been with her?" Danny glared.  
  
"For more then a week by now." Albain pondered.  
  
*****  
  
Back up in her room, Lielay was throwing chairs and other objects around the room. The floor was covered in broken vases, water, pieces of flowers, and whatever else was in the room. Oh, how Lielay wished she had a bat wing for her levitation spell. She was extremely angry. Then it hit her, the perfect idea. She had just leaned a new spell, snare, from Albain where she could use it the next time someone came into her room.  
  
"Perfect!" Lielay shouted. She sat down calmly on the bed and then waited for someone to come. She sat for ten minutes before deciding to make a huge noise that would reach someone's ears no matter where they were. She started throwing the remaining vases and other breakable things out the window and against the floor. "Now I have to wait again." She smiled to herself.  
  
This time someone did come. An orc from outside opened the door a few minutes later and stared at the mess Lielay had made. He looked at Lielay and frowned, she smirked. Out of nowhere a spell shot out from her hand and the orc had roots climbing up its body. Lielay ran over, took the sword from the orc, and killed it. "Pathetic fool." Lielay muttered and ran out the room.  
  
*****  
  
After spending a good hour in the prison Albain, Joshua, Sawn, and Danny began talking about how to hatch a plan for their escape. They had one idea about jumping the orc that holds the keys, they talked about some other ideas, but jumping the orc was their best plan.  
  
"Next time it comes down here, we'll do it." Danny said to everyone in the prison, which wasn't much because the lord took all the females to be his "pretties", he killed off men that disrespected him, and receiving new prisoners was an infrequent occurrence around his fort.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay was careful about turning down corridors, watching for any orcs or rebel elves. She still held the bloody sword in her hands from her past kill. She already had made it down two flights of stairs without any confrontation.  
  
"So far so good." She whispered.  
  
She looked down the stairs and saw nothing; she ran down them and stopped at the corner. Peering around, she saw a small orc fumbling with his belt; it seemed to be falling off. The orc walked and tried to fix its belt at the same time.  
  
"Yoo-hoo." Lielay called.  
  
The orc looked up and saw nothing in view. It started to hobble in Lielay's direction, it past where she stood. Lielay went behind it and stabbed it in the back until it died. Racing down the next flight of stairs, Lielay wasn't looking where she ran until she hit the orc that held the keys to the prison. The orc drew its sword and challenged Lielay to a duel.  
  
"OK, but your going to lose." Lielay sighed and held her sword up. "I don't even need to use my magic on your demented orcs."  
  
The orc jabbed the sword towards her, it didn't know how to fight. Lielay laughed and sliced the orc's leg. It held its leg and started to back away from her. Lielay felt sorry for it so she made its death swift and mostly painless.  
  
"Thanks for the keys." Lielay said as she took them. Down one last flight of stairs she went into the prison. She heard a voice then everything was silent. She moved slowly to the cells. Her sword was still up, covered with the blood of all the orcs.  
  
"Now!" came a voice from the cell to her left. Four arms shot out and grabbed her. She was pulled into the cell with such force that it knocked her unconscious. The sword fell loudly to the floor.  
  
"We got it!" Joshua said happily.  
  
"No, we didn't. We got Lie." Albain said horrified. Everyone then stared at the body crumbled in front of the cell. Albain and Danny's eyes were wide open, frozen with horror. Joshua was at his cell door, so was Sawn and the other elf.  
  
"So that's the druid we're supposed to rescue." Sawn's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Is.is...did we kill her?" Danny's voice said shakily.  
  
Albain reached for the keys and opened the cell door. He ran over and freed all the other elves, which was only five others. Three of those five graciously thanked Albain and bolted up the stairs. Joshua and his cellmate remained. Danny was kneeling down beside Lielay. Joshua joined him. Sawn was at the stairs watching for anything. Albain rushed over to Lielay's side.  
  
"Lie, Lie?" Are you dead?" Albain thought of the sarnak. He was waiting for her reply, nothing.  
  
"Is she was dead how would she answer?" Danny snapped.  
  
"It's an inside joke." Albain snapped back.  
  
Danny started shaking Lielay and asked Joshua to pour some water over her face. After a minute Lielay's eyelids began to move. Her eyes opened and she stared up at both Danny and Albain.  
  
"Lie, you are alive!" Albain's eyes watered.  
  
"I thought I lost you again." Danny said softly.  
  
"You two jumped me. How could you? I can't believe you." She smiled, jokingly. Danny hugged her and finally let go. She stood up and turned to everyone in the room. "Having a party, are we?"  
  
"Sorta." Joshua said behind her.  
  
Albain embraced Lielay and kissed her. Danny steamed when Albain did that; he pulled Lielay away from him. Joshua then came over and hugged her; Danny let them since they were related.  
  
"Enough of that. We gotta get out of here before those orcs come back." Sawn said and headed up the stairs. 


	6. Freedom

"Enough of that. We gotta get out of here before those orcs come back." Sawn said and started up the stairs.  
  
Lielay ran over to the stairs and bolted up them after Sawn. Albain gave Danny an evil eye and ran up the stairs after Lielay; Joshua was right behind him. The other elf looked at Danny and shrugged, he too went over to the stairs and went up. Danny sighed, looked around for the last time, and followed after the rest.  
  
"Careful around the corners." Lielay warned Sawn.  
  
"So, you're the druid Albain set up the search party for?"  
  
"Ummm. Yeah I guess." Lielay looked behind at Albain.  
  
He smiled at her and motioned her to keep on moving. Danny was in the very back as he watched Albain and Lielay closely. He wasn't going to let Albain take his wife from him. Joshua saw the jealousy in Danny's eyes. He hoped that he and Albain wouldn't get in a duel over Lielay. Albain was his new friend and Danny was his brother-in-law, he didn't want conflict between them.  
  
"Can I lead?" Lielay asked.  
  
"Sure, I have no idea where I'm going." Sawn stepped back.  
  
Lielay stepped in front of Sawn and peeked around the corner where the stairs led up. Still there were no orcs or elves anywhere. "I thought this was a fortress, where are all the guards?" Lielay asked the group. They all shrugged. She turned the corner and went up the stairs. The main gates were on this level, there would be orcs outside, but they would trick them somehow.  
  
"Damn, we have to pass the throne room now." The elf in front of Danny cursed.  
  
"Does he ever leave that stupid throne?" Lielay said as she looked in.  
  
"Does anyone have a dagger?" Danny asked impatiently.  
  
"Why?" Albain questioned him.  
  
"Does anyone have a dagger?" Danny repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I carry around daggers all the time." Sawn said with sarcasm. "Well, actually I do, but the orcs took them." He grinned.  
  
Lielay glided towards a small room down the hallway where she busted the lock off with ease since it was rusted, and disappeared inside. She came out a few minutes later with an armful of weapons.  
  
"How did you get these?" Albain said as he looked through the swords.  
  
"That's the room where they throw all the prisoner's things. I saw them throw my sword in there yesterday."  
  
Albain found his sword and stared at it with joy. Lielay picked up her sword and Joshua's, she swung hers around a few times. She handed Joshua his sword without looking at him. Sawn and the other elf just took the closest weapon to them. Danny helped himself to a dagger and a huge dusty sword. Lielay noticed the sword; it had Oakfeller engraved onto it. There was still a large pile of weapons left on the ground, but no one cared.  
  
"I'll distract them." Danny said.  
  
"But.. but. " Lielay stammered.  
  
"Don't worry, green eyes." He smiled and kissed Lielay's forehead.  
  
Danny stepped through the doors leading into the throne room. They all heard gasping from inside, Lielay looked in and saw Rocky sneaking up behind Danny. Lielay ran into the room and jumped onto Rocky's back, he swung her around trying to fling her off. She took her sword and jabbed it into is lower back. The orc screamed and Lielay jumped off, he stumbled to the ground.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Lord Vic'Nance shouted as he stood up.  
  
Everyone that was in the hallway came charging in and started to attack the closest orc or dark elf. Danny closed in on Lord Vic'Nance. "The Under World is waiting for you." Danny said calmly to the lord.  
  
Lord Vic'Nance stumbled backwards around his throne trying to get away from Danny. He made a run to the door but didn't get ten feet since Danny had thrown the dagger in the back of his head. Vic'Nance stopped and fell. He lay motionless, as did everyone else except the group of wood elves.  
  
"Now lets hurry and get out of here before the whole army of orcs get here." Danny grabbed Lielay's arm as he walked passed and out of the room. Everyone followed the two.  
  
Running, they burst through the front doors, killing every orc that came close or was in their way. Through the gates and down the trail leading to the tunnel, the elves ran. The light was something Danny hadn't seen for five years, he squinted and covered his eyes. Lielay pulled his hand away as she guided him along the path.  
  
"The light isn't going to kill you." Albain snickered as he went past Danny and ran next to Lielay. Joshua, Sawn, and the elf ran behind with Danny.  
  
"Almost there." Lielay panted.  
  
Turning one last corner, Lielay let loose a cheer for they had made it safely back to the wood elf army. A huge group of elves still stood near the tunnel. Some were wounded, some were dead, but mostly the others were just tired. Albain spotted the search and rescue team he had assigned and walked over to them. "It's OK, now. We found her."  
  
The group cheered and scattered off into the crowd. After a few minutes one elf was raised high above so he could get their attention. He shouted for silence. Everyone stopped talking and looked. "Thank you. Word has it that there are only a couple forts still controlled by the orcs and dark elves. An elf just informed me that the fort Vic'Nance ruled was just slaughtered by a group of only five elves. One a female." Lielay got mad. She wasn't just a female; she wanted to be counted as the same as all the others. "So onward to take control of Crushbone for good!"  
  
"A little hyped up about this, huh?" Sawn pointed to the elf while he whispered into Lielay's ear.  
  
Everyone cheered and hollered. It sounded almost like thunder, but it was just the crowd of elves. They started running in the directions of the last forts; including Emperor Crush's. Lielay looked the direction where one fortress stood hovering in the distance. She then stood watching Albain and Danny fighting over something, she couldn't stand seeing them fight together. Her brother was talking to Sawn about what was in the fortresses and how many orcs were in each one.  
  
"Hurry up you five, everyone is ordered to.. Lielay is that you again? Where is your armor?"  
  
Lielay looked at the elf in armor that was talking to her. It was the General again. "Why hello again, General. My armor is still in the dungeon at Lord Vic'Nance's fortress."  
  
"So it was you five that slaughtered that fortress," He looked at Joshua, Albain, Danny, and Sawn. His eyes went immediately back to Danny, "Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Danny Oakfeller," he stepped over to Lielay, " I'm married to Lielay." He smiled.  
  
"But.. But. but you're supposed to be dead!" The General stumbled back.  
  
"To make a long story short, I was a prisoner for five years." Danny sighed.  
  
"Well.. ummm. move out recruits! We have fortress' to take!" The General ran towards a fortress with great speed.  
  
Albain stood glaring at Danny with outrageous hate. He knew that somehow he must have Lielay love him instead of Danny. Joshua stood shaking his head slowly, how could two elves fight over his sister so much?  
  
"Shall we?" Danny said as he offered Lielay his arm.  
  
She took his arm and turned around and motioned Albain to take her other arm. Danny tried to pull Lielay away, but with her force she stayed put until Albain had her other arm. Joshua and Sawn followed right behind the three. Off they walked towards the dark fortress.  
  
"I think we should fight outside the fort since we have no armor and it could be dangerous in there." Lielay told her group.  
  
"We should send Albain the Great in there, hopefully he'll die." Danny coldly said.  
  
"Danny," Lielay was shocked, "don't say that!" Too late, Albain already pounced onto Danny, slamming him to the ground. They punched each other with such power that would have put a weaker being into a coma. "Stop it! Stop it now!" Lielay shrieked.  
  
There was blood on the ground by the two; their weapons lay forgotten a few feet away. Joshua and Sawn were trying to break up the fight but they were only hit hard by one of the two fighters. Sawn was punched so hard that he went flying three feet away into some bushes.  
  
"Damn it! Knock it off you two, stop this now!" Lielay said through shakes and tears.  
  
Danny and Albain still didn't hear Lielay's words. Albain's face was covered in blood from his bloody nose and a huge cut above his brow. Danny's nose was swollen up and turning purple, it looked like it was broken. Sawn was standing a few yards away not wanting to get in between the fight again. Joshua was now trying to shout at them, but his words were ignored too. Lielay was backing away slowly ready to run back to the tunnel and back to Birria's house for comfort. Shock and sadness filled Lielay's face as Danny and Albain tried to kill each other. Joshua turned towards Lielay and behind her stood a tall hooded figure in a long, billowing cloak.  
  
"Lielay behind you!" Joshua screamed at her.  
  
Lielay walked right into the figure without turning around and she screamed at the top of her lungs once she felt a hand on her shoulder. Albain heard and stopped, he looked up as Danny still punched him. "Lielay!" Albain yelled.  
  
Danny stopped suddenly and looked at Lielay screaming and saw the tall, black hooded creature behind her. The two jumped up and started to run towards her. Joshua and Sawn were already in front of them. Still screaming, Lielay stood, frozen with terror, she didn't even turn around to see what she walked into.  
  
"Get away from her!" Joshua yelled at the creature.  
  
A bright blue light grew in the creature's hands and bolted past Lielay and hit Sawn and Joshua. The two flew back ten feet, covered with the blue light. It seemed to be trying to burn their skin off. Albain stopped and raised his hands, a blue light came from his hands too, but his light began to heal Joshua and Sawn.  
  
Danny still ran towards Lielay, he jumped and pushed her out of the way. On the ground Danny stood up immediately and faced the black figure. Lielay crawled to Joshua and Sawn, blue light came from out from her palms too, Joshua and Sawn grew stronger from both Lielay's and Albain's healing power. The hooded figure stared at Danny, and then it started to laugh a hearty laugh. It wasn't bone chilling or anything like it; it was a warming laugh, a friendly one. The hood fell off its head and they all stared at a human male.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you all like that." The human said through laughter.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" Sawn shouted as he was helped to his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you all were going to kill me. I over reacted." He lifted his sleeve and dried the tears of laughter from his eyes.  
  
"We were going to kill you." Danny sneered.  
  
"Who are you?" Lielay said shakily.  
  
"Yumil Breskin all the way from Freeport, at your service." He bowed. 


	7. Losing Another

"Yumil Breskin all the way from Freeport at your service." He bowed.  
  
"Yumil? Yumil Breskin, you son of a gun. What the hell are you doing here?! Albain laughed.  
  
"Tinderblade, you're everywhere. What are you doing here?" Yumil was still laughing.  
  
"We'll talk later because from the looks of it there's something going on." came a new voice. Lielay stood with her mouth open, staring at Yumil and Albain. Yumil turned to her and smiled, she closed her mouth. Joshua and Sawn stepped up and joined Danny.  
  
"And who are you?" Sawn said to the other figure.  
  
"Aubrey Breskin, Yumil's younger brother."  
  
"Well if you will please excuse us, we have to join the others and take control of that fortress." Lielay said calmly and pointed to the fort.  
  
"Yes of course. We would like to ask Tinderblade something when he finishes." Aubrey said aloud.  
  
"Yeah after this. Thanks for waiting you two." Albain shook Aubrey and Yumil's hands.  
  
"Not a problem, well sorta." Yumil said with a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Umm, OK, see you afterwards." Albain said confused.  
  
Lielay already had begun walking towards the fort again when Albain finished talking to the Breskin brothers. He ran to catch up with her. He took her right side and glared behind her back at Danny who was striding on Lielay's left. Behind the three, Sawn, Joshua, Yumil, and Aubrey followed briskly.  
  
"Are those three the leaders or something?" asked Aubrey.  
  
"Kinda. Albain and Danny are both after my sister, Lielay. Danny is married to her, but he has been missing for five years and Albain is madly in love with her. They never seem to leave her sides it seems like." Joshua sighed.  
  
"Oh." Aubrey shook his head understandingly.  
  
Yumil laughed and gained speed to walk next to Albain. Aubrey stayed with Joshua and Sawn. "What's going on here?" Yumil asked Albain once he reached him.  
  
"The orcs are attacking again." Albain answered simply.  
  
"Again, damn how many times do they need to attack?" Yumil smiled.  
  
They reached the fort and joined a large crowd of elves. Yumil and Aubrey were the only humans there; it didn't matter much, none of the elves paid attention. Orcs were shooting arrows and throwing items out of the fort's windows; some elves fired arrows back. A group of elves were already ramming the main entrance in with a monstrous tree trunk. The other battle elves stood waiting impatiently and watched for any other orcs that might sneak by or ambush them.  
  
"We're in the back so I guess we won't see any action." Aubrey said disappointedly.  
  
"Unless there's a surprise attack from behind." Sawn said.  
  
"True!" Aubrey lightened up. There was a cracking noise that filled the air and the front entrance doors shattered. Elves charged in with weapons and shields up.  
  
"Damn you don't want to get these elves pissed." Yumil said to Aubrey. The group around them exploded into hysterics, laughing.  
  
From inside the fort they heard the clashing of weapons, yells, screams, and some cheers. Almost a half an hour passed before the orc's arrows stopping shooting out from the windows. They were replaced with their own bodied flying out the windows instead. Elves that remained outside laughed and pointed as they watched countless orcs fly out. A few moments later on an enormous cheer was heard throughout the fort and outside. Everyone looked towards the front gates, waiting for the warriors to come out. Bashing through the doors was the General with a dark elf and an orc head perched on his shield.  
  
"It's over? All ready? We didn't get to see or be in any battle." Aubrey stomped his foot and crossed his arms.  
  
"You act like a child." Sawn laughed at Aubrey. The General walked past them holding his shield up high with glory and pride. The whole army followed him still cheering and celebrating.  
  
"You know, there are probably still some orcs around. In a few years they will have a huge population again." Yumil told all of them. "And Crushbone will be taken back."  
  
"Not if we have troops stationed here." Danny said as he cleaned blood from his chin.  
  
"So, what were you going to ask me?" Albain turned to Yumil.  
  
"I'll ask you tomorrow, I want to get some sleep first. Where's the closest tavern?"  
  
"In Kelethin."  
  
"Let's go." Lielay urged them on.  
  
They walked through the tunnel slowly for there were hundreds of elves ahead of them that were leaving Crushbone too. Trudging the path towards Kelethin, Lielay yawned and leaned on Albain's shoulder from exhaustion. Danny glowered and turned away. As they neared the lift, they noticed that the time had passed them quite quickly. It was either really late into the night or really early in the morning; no one could tell, they didn't even care at the moment. Riding the lift up, Aubrey looked around and sighed.  
  
"What?" asked his brother.  
  
"Nothing." Aubrey replied still looking at nothing.  
  
"He has some issues." Yumil whispered to the others. They all laughed and stepped off of the crowded lift.  
  
"Taverns and bars are going to be crazy tonight." Sawn said as they came to the top.  
  
"Yeah and I'm going to be the crazy part!" Aubrey said and raced into the nearest bar.  
  
"He is such a child. I asked, no begged Mother to let me strangle him and rid her of his annoyance, but she wanted him around for some odd reason." Yumil chuckled and went into the same bar as his brother.  
  
"Humans," Sawn muttered, "well, I'm off, got to go tell my wife what happened." Sawn shook everyone's hands and headed towards his house.  
  
"Same here, I still need to talk to Birria." Joshua waved and left.  
  
"You should go too, Tinderblade." Danny sneered.  
  
"No you should. I'm staying with Lie."  
  
"The hell you are." Danny stepped closer to Albain.  
  
"If you two don't stop I'll leave and go to Birria's house and I'll let you two kill each other."  
  
"You're my wife, he should leave."  
  
"OK, I'm going to Birria's house. I warned you." She started walking off.  
  
"No wait Lie!" Albain shouted as he pushed Danny out of the way.  
  
"Too late." She shouted back as she walked up the ramp and out of sight.  
  
"Look what you did, Oakfeller."  
  
"What I did! It's your fault, Tinderblade!" Danny shoved Albain into the side of the building close-by. Albain reacted instantly and did a flying kick that hit Danny in the jaw. Danny grabbed his face and turned to Albain. "This time there's no Lielay to stop us. No spells. We'll fight equally." Danny let go of his jaw and held his fists up.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They circled around each other waiting for the right time to attack. Danny leaped forward and hit Albain in the gut with as much power as he could muster. Albain doubled over in pain, moaning. Danny laughed and pushed him over. "I win, Tinderblade. Lielay has been and will always be mine." Danny hovered over Albain grinning from ear to ear. Albain's blood boiled as he thrusted his foot up hitting Danny in the groin. "Holy Mother of Tunare!" Danny managed to say. He crossed his eyes and fell backwards. Albain got to his feet and watched Danny trying to catch his breath. Danny was yelling every swear word and even some new ones that Albain had never heard of. "That's it, Tinderblade, you're going down!"  
  
He stood up slowly and made a vulgar gesture to Albain. Head to head the two collided and started to repeat what happened hours before. They rolled near the side of the city not even noticing the drop. Blood splattered the ground and the two were covered in it. The noise from the taverns and bars were much louder then the grunts from Albain and Danny. No one ever saw them, not even before it happened.  
  
Albain's left eye had a huge purple bruise rising from it. It forced his left eye closed causing him to fight with one eye. His knuckles on his right hand were all swollen up and some were already broken. Danny's already broken nose was out of place with more with blood streaming freely from it. His old shirt was torn and hung loosely off his shoulders. He spat out a tooth from the last punch he received from Albain.  
  
"Give up, Oakfeller. She loves me, not you!" Albain said.  
  
"Dream on." Danny said as he spat blood out of his mouth, it sprayed all over Albain's face.  
  
They engaged into a forceful battle again, coming closer and closer to the high city's sides. Three feet away from it and neither noticed. Punching and kicking they neared the side even more, the next instant the two slipped off over the side. One of Albain's hands grabbed the wooden ledge; the other reached for Danny. Danny was already out of reaching range, falling, falling to his death. Albain watched in horror from his one good eye as Danny fell. Danny looked up at Albain for the last time with fear, pain, sorrow, and hatred in his eyes before he hit the ground far below. Danny lay motionless, his body all broken up with his limbs twisted around abnormally. Albain pulled himself up over the edge and lay there, breathing very hard and fast. He didn't want to be around when they found Danny dead. He stood up, ran over to the lift, and stepped on. He disappeared into the darkness like a fading shadow.  
  
*****  
  
At Birria's house, Caleb and Marcus were asleep while Joshua, Birria, and Lielay sat around the fireplace talking. Lielay found out that Birria and Joshua were going to be wed and Birria's child was Joshua's. The two were going to keep it a secret until they got married, but they had to tell Lielay since she was close family.  
  
"Well, I got to go see if Danny and Albain have killed each other yet" Lielay stood up and smiled, "congratulations again." She opened the door and left. She walked down the ramp and to where she had last seen Albain and Danny. They were nowhere in sight. "Danny. Albain. Where are you two?" she shouted over the noise from the bars and taverns.  
  
Lielay glided into bar where Yumil and Aubrey were. She looked around until she saw them; they were surrounded by a group of elves with a whole lot of empty glasses before them. Lielay went over to the table and pushed her way through until she came next to Yumil and Aubrey. Aubrey looked up with a drunken expression on his face, Yumil still looked normal.  
  
"Hey, Lielay. What are you doing here? Come to join the fun?" Aubrey asked stupidly.  
  
"No. Have you seen Albain or Danny? I can't find them."  
  
"No we haven't, we thought that they were with you." Yumil spoke up.  
  
"I haven't seen them since I last saw you two."  
  
"This could be bad."  
  
"Can you please help me find them?"  
  
"Anything for you, Lielay." Yumil smiled.  
  
"What about you Aubrey?" Lielay turned to him.  
  
"I'll come and look for them in a bit. I need to finish my drink."  
  
"OK."  
  
Lielay and Yumil stepped out of the bar and started to look for any signs of Albain or Danny. Yumil walked around outside looking while Lielay went into other buildings to search. A drunken Aubrey stumbled out of the bar with a full glass of strong liquor in his hand. Yumil started towards him, but halfway there he slipped and fell. Lielay ran over to help him, but when she reached him she slipped and fell too.  
  
"What the hell?" Yumil lifted his hand and examined it.  
  
"What is this?" Lielay smelt her hand.  
  
"Blood." Yumil dropped his hand and peered around.  
  
"We're sitting in a giant pool of blood!" Lielay screamed and jumped up.  
  
Aubrey walked over and looked at the pool; his eyes followed a trail of blood leading from it. "Look there's a trail." He pointed it out to the other two.  
  
The three followed the blood trail until it led to one of the edges of the city they looked over uneasily. In the dim light they managed to make out a sprawled out body lying on the ground below. "Oh my gods. That better not be Danny or Albain." Lielay put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Better take you on home now." Yumil took Lielay's arm and started to walk. Lielay directed them to her house, when she got there Joshua opened the door and Lielay slowly stepped inside.  
  
"What happened?" Joshua said when Lielay walked out of the room.  
  
"We saw a big pool of blood with a trail leading over the edge. There was a body down below." Aubrey said.  
  
"Who's was it?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Thanks for bringing Lielay home. Tell me anything of importance once you figure out the news." Joshua closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Best go see who's body that is." Yumil told his brother. The two walked to the lift and traveled down. They went over to the side where they spotted the dead body. Once they got there they gasped at whom it was. "Shit! It's Lie's husband!" Yumil was shocked.  
  
"Where's Tinderblade?" Aubrey asked looking around.  
  
"Don't know. You think he killed him?"  
  
"Not sure. That's why I want to find him."  
  
"We better carry the body back."  
  
They hoisted Danny's lifeless body up and stumbled back to the lift. The guards there stopped them. After the two told them about the blood and the body, the guards instructed them to take the body to whatever guild it belonged too. Aubrey and Yumil carried Danny to the Warrior's guild and told the master all they knew about Danny, which wasn't much.  
  
"We'll take care of this from here on." The master told them.  
  
The two walked out and headed towards Lielay and Joshua's house. Upon reaching there, Yumil knocked slowly. "What is it, Yumil?" Joshua yawned.  
  
"Bad news." he answered. 


	8. Freeport

"Bad News." He answered.  
  
"What one was it?" Joshua let them into the house.  
  
"Danny." Yumil said after a long period of silence.  
  
"Lielay is going to die. Where's Albain? Did he do it?"  
  
"Albain has vanished."  
  
Joshua sat down, his fingers rubbing his forehead. Yumil and Aubrey still stood waiting for Joshua's reply. "Thank you for bringing me the news. I'll tell Lielay when she wakes up." Joshua stood up and showed the two to the door.  
  
Aubrey and Yumil went back into the tavern where they were staying and walked up to their rooms. Aubrey passed out on his bed from too many drinks and exhaustion. Yumil paced his room back and forth thinking of the places Albain would go or hide.  
  
*****  
  
Morning came as Lielay awoke in her room with Caleb staring above her. He sat on the side of her bed. He was smiling. "What Caleb?" Lielay said sitting up rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted a hug."  
  
Lielay leaned over and gave him his hug. Caleb smiled, giggled, and ran out of the room. Joshua came after Caleb ran out; he sat on the foot of Lielay's bed. He sighed and faced her. "Lie."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know that body you found last night?" he swallowed hard.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It belonged to Danny." Right before his eyes Lielay let out a meek scream and fainted. He blinked and stood up; looking back at Lielay he went to the door and closed it behind him.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Aubrey! We got to get to the docks today, not in a year!" Yumil shouted as he banged on his brother's door.  
  
"OK, hold on!"  
  
Yumil stopped pounding and tapped his foot as he waited for Aubrey to get out. Aubrey gathered his things and thrusted the door open. "Finally." Yumil grunted.  
  
"Did you get enough sleep?" Aubrey said grumpily at Yumil.  
  
Aubrey followed Yumil down the stairs of the tavern. They dropped off their keys and paid the tavern owner. The two shuffled out the door into the freezing morning air. Some elves lay on the ground outside, passed out from drinking so much. The pool of blood from Danny was now dried onto the ground; Yumil grimaced as he saw it. Once off the lift Yumil didn't look back. Aubrey did though as he smiled and waved to Kelethin.  
  
"Grow up." Yumil told Aubrey.  
  
"No, being a kid is fun!" Aubrey chuckled immaturely.  
  
"So, you think it's funny to leave the city where you carried the dead husband of your new friend to be buried?" Yumil barked.  
  
"No." Aubrey lowered his voice to a mere whisper.  
  
They walked down the path leading to the docks with tired minds and tired bodies. The wind rustled the trees nearby, the branches swayed and leaves fluttered to the ground below. As Yumil and Aubrey passed a tight group of trees, a hand shot out from behind one and grabbed Yumil's shoulder. Albain stepped out from behind the tree.  
  
"Albain!" Yumil jumped.  
  
Aubrey was already in Albain's face; "Did you kill Lielay's husband?"  
  
"Not exactly." Albain was still covered in blood.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aubrey raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
*****  
  
There was something soft and cold on Lielay's forehead as she lay in her bed. Lielay remembered the news Joshua had told her before she fainted, she moaned softly. She forced her eyes open.  
  
"Are you feeling better, Lielay?" Birria put another cool cloth on Lielay's head.  
  
"In a way I am, but then again no."  
  
"Shall I leave you alone?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Birria got up and left the room, the door shut soundlessly behind her. Lielay felt the pain in her heart for the loss of Danny. She knew she felt it, but it wasn't a strong feeling, her love for Danny somehow had died over the years. Being separated and thinking that Danny was dead for five years, made Lielay believe she could love another man. Lielay got out of bed and walked over to the chair where her clothes were spread out. She dressed and went out to the living room. Joshua sat talking to Birria as Caleb and Marcus played in the corner; Marcus and Caleb knew nothing about Danny, Crushbone, or the things that happened to Joshua, Birria, or herself. Birria and Joshua stopped talking and looked at Lielay.  
  
"Lielay, are you feeling better?" Joshua asked.  
  
"I'm fine now."  
  
"That's good, I'm going to take Marcus home now." Birria hugged Lielay and took Marcus's hand and left. Caleb followed them out the door.  
  
Joshua stood next to Lielay and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry about Danny." He said.  
  
"It's OK, I'm not as heartbroken as I thought I would be. Yes, I loved him, he was the father of my only son but over the years my love died for him. Or maybe it's because I believed he was dead for so long. I must sound so cruel saying that." She sighed and sat down.  
  
"No, Lielay. You are one of the sweetest people I know." Joshua gave her a small smile. "Albain is gone." He added.  
  
"He too. Dead?"  
  
"No clue. Not a trace of him anywhere."  
  
Lielay got up and went to the window; she leaned against the wall and looked out. Joshua gave her a warming smile and walked into the kitchen. The front door flew open and Caleb came running in; Lielay looked at him.  
  
"Mommy. I've made up my mind about exploring with you."  
  
"You have? What are you going to do?" she said smiling.  
  
"I want to go! Oh, please can I come!" he ran over and tugged on her blouse.  
  
"Of course you can come." Lielay picked up Caleb, laughing, and kissed his soft cheek.  
  
"Thank you! I gotta go tell Marcus!" he skipped out of the house and towards Birria's home.  
  
Lielay smiled and laughed. Walking into the kitchen she jumped up and sat on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. Joshua handed her a cup of dark steaming liquid and sat next to her. "You seem happy."  
  
"I am. I decided to put Danny and Albain out of my mind."  
  
"And?" he turned his handsome face to hers.  
  
"Caleb said he wants to go exploring with me!" she took a sip from the mug.  
  
"He wants to go? So, I get to have the house all to myself?" he joked.  
  
"Yup." She laughed.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"In about a week."  
  
"Oh, where are you headed to?" he ruffled his light hair.  
  
"Freeport. That's where I was going with Albain before all this happened."  
  
"That's one of the most busiest cities."  
  
"Uh-huh." Joshua and Lielay sat on the counter talking about Freeport and Caleb. They sat for a couple of hours as Caleb ran in and out from time to time.  
  
Night fell and Lielay tucked Caleb into bed. She kissed him goodnight and closed the door. Joshua was at Birria's house with some of his and Birria's friends. Lielay was invited, but she turned them down.  
  
In the living room, Lielay picked up the picture of herself holding Caleb when he was about two, Danny stood next to her in the picture with his arm around her looking down at Caleb. One silent tear trickled down her cheek. Putting down the picture she walked outside and let out a long sigh. She leaned against the railing by her house and watched some wood elves below her. A slight breeze started to blow her hair as it fluttered over her face. Stretching, she yawned and turned to the house. The front door opened silently as she came in from the cold. Once in her room she fell onto her bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
*****  
  
A week passed by all too fast. Lielay and Caleb were leaving that very day; they were all packed up with the things they needed. Lielay had her sword on her belt and carried two large packs. Caleb was given a small dagger with his name engraved on it that he carried on his belt too; he carried only one pack. Lielay and Caleb hugged and kissed everyone good- bye; they promised to be back in a month or two.  
  
On the trail through Butcher Block Mountains, Caleb jumped ahead and played around Lielay. She kept a close eye on him; she also looked around for any wild beasts. They were moving at a fast pace so it only took them a few hours to get to the docks. Setting up camp to wait for the boat, Lielay went to the merchant and bought some more food and drink. Caleb was allowed to go in the water up to his knees, not any further because of aqua goblins.  
  
"Caleb dinner time." Lielay said to him as he splashed out of the water. She toweled him dry with the wolf blanket she had and gave him some food. After they ate Caleb fell asleep, Lielay waited up for the boat.  
  
Near midnight Lielay heard a sloshing sound and following it shortly were shouts and loud voices. The boat pulled into the docks slowly. Lielay packed her supplies quickly and woke Caleb. "But it's the middle of the night!" he cried.  
  
"The boat is here." Lielay pulled her packs on.  
  
Caleb followed Lielay up the docks and onto the boat. They walked below deck and placed their things down. Lielay took out her bearskin blanket and wrapped Caleb in it. He fell sound asleep again. Lielay went back up on deck and leaned against the side of the boat. Some more passengers came running on and thirty minutes later the boat was gliding over the water. She watched the docks get further and further away until it was out of sight. Below deck there was a small bar with a kind older gentleman behind the counter. He smiled when Lielay came back down. She walked over to the bar and sat on the stool.  
  
"Ale." She said to him.  
  
"Right." He nodded.  
  
On a stool next to her was a dwarf; he was drinking deeply from a huge goblet. He put it down, wiped the foam from his beard, and smacked his lips. "Good stuff." He said to Lielay.  
  
"What was it?" she turned to him.  
  
"Don't know, don't care, just as long it's good," he laughed, "Addison Stubblechin." He shook her hand.  
  
"Lielay Liltreehuggr." she smiled.  
  
"Is that little one yours?" he pointed to Caleb.  
  
"Yes. My son." she beamed.  
  
He smiled and waved for another drink. Lielay sat drinking her ale and talking to Addison. After a half an hour or so Lielay paid the bartender and went over to Caleb. She sat against her packs and put her arm around Caleb. She fell asleep to the bartender's soft whistling tune.  
  
Hours later Lielay awoke, she looked down at Caleb, only Caleb wasn't there. She jumped up frantic and ran over to the bartender. "Have you seen my son?" she asked him quickly.  
  
"He just went up on deck five minutes ago, Milady."  
  
"Thanks." She said running to the doorway. Caleb was looking over the side of the boat when Lielay ran up. She saw him and relaxed. He looked up and gave Lielay a smile. "What do you think you're doing?" she said calmly.  
  
"Just looking, not hurting anything."  
  
"I was just worried about you." She patted his hand.  
  
"We will be at the Freeport docks in about an hour time." Someone shouted.  
  
Caleb and Lielay went back under deck and gathered their things. They had a snack and walked back up. The other passengers had their belongings with them as they waited. Lielay led Caleb over to talk to Addison who was standing against the side of the ship. The boat arrived in Freeport awhile later. All the passengers got off in a rush. Lielay and Caleb said farewell to Addison as he walked into the crowd and disappeared. Crates were loaded onto the boat once the last of the passengers scurried off.  
  
"Let's get a room." Lielay took Caleb's hand and strolled off.  
  
Walking down the streets Caleb pointed at everything, he was very excited. He had seen only Kelethin his whole life, never anywhere else. The crowd pushed them around while they walked and looked for a decent inn. Lielay held Caleb's hand tightly and pulled her packs closer to her. People of all different races, classes, and religions filled every street and alley. A troll passed Lielay; she trembled and screamed softly. Caleb raised one of his eyebrows in wonder at her.  
  
"What's wrong? Did we lose something?" Caleb began to look on the dirty ground.  
  
"Nothing." She replied quickly tugging him up.  
  
They found a tavern near the bank and rented a room. Lielay opened the door and let her packs fall to the ground. Caleb did the same and jumped onto one of the beds, bouncing up and down, he giggled.  
  
"Want to go find the bakery?" Lielay asked Caleb happily.  
  
"Yeah! Muffins!" he pounced off the bed.  
  
"We have to stop at the bank first." Lielay rummaged through her packs and took out two wolf skin cloaks and a large bag of money. She fastened her cloak on and then Caleb's.  
  
Lielay and Caleb walked into the bank a short while later. She went to the banker and had the large bag placed in a vault. She carried her spare cash in her pocket. Lielay, before leaving, asked the banker directions to the nearest bakery. Following the directions the banker kindly gave them, Lielay and Caleb entered the bakery. Fresh pastries were displayed on front counters as the smell coming from the oven wafted in the air. Up at the counter Caleb was allowed to get anything he wanted.  
  
"Eight gold pieces and seven copper, Malady." The baker said handing Lielay a large bakery bag.  
  
She paid and walked out with Caleb reaching into the bag and munching on sweets. They sat on a nearby bench and ate some pastries. Caleb was too into his sweets to look around, but Lielay was interesting in the surroundings. "Oh look Caleb a theater." She pointed it out to him.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's where bards put on performances."  
  
"Oh. I get it." He shrugged his shoulders confused and shoved a cream puff into his mouth.  
  
The sun dipped into the horizon and the sky was filled with exotic pink, orange, red, and purple lights. Caleb yawned as Lielay led him back to the tavern they stayed at. "Will it be all right if I go get a quick drink? Or do you want me to stay?" Lielay said tucking Caleb into his bed.  
  
"You can get one. Just lock the door." he said sleepily.  
  
"Don't worry I will." She kissed his forehead and put her cloak on again. "Just scream loud if you're in trouble or anything. I'll tell the innkeeper down stairs to listen for you." Locking her room door, she skipped down the stairs, out of the tavern, and in the cold night air. She walked down the street. Spotting a crowded bar, Lielay stepped in. Up at the counter she ordered a mug of ale.  
  
"Cold night, ey?" the man next to her asked.  
  
"Yes, very." She sipped the foam of the drink she was handed.  
  
"Where you from." He smiled.  
  
"Kelethin."  
  
"Long journey."  
  
"Yes." She tried to be polite in dismissing the conversation.  
  
Lielay drank the rest of her ale and ordered another. She spun around on her stool she sat on and peered around at the crowded room. Laughter and the buzz of conversation filled the room. Her eyes went to every table, one table was made up of a group of gnomes whom had their heads bent together, whispering to one another. Another table had a strange bunch at it; an enormous ogre, an extremely pale high elf, and two dwarves. One of the dwarfs turned and stared at her. His eyes widened and he waved frantically at her.  
  
"Lielay! Over here! It's me, Addison!" he stood on his chair.  
  
"Hello Addison." Lielay greeted him as she joined the table. 


	9. River of Tears

"Hello Addison." Lielay greeted him as she joined the table.  
  
"Fellows, this is Lielay Liltreehuggr. I met her on the boat ride here." He sat back on his seat.  
  
"Hullo Lielay. My name is Papsworth." The high elf shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Glynn." The light-haired dwarf nodded at her.  
  
"Me Oc." The ogre pounded his enormous chest.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Lielay smiled.  
  
"Where's your son?" Addison rubbed his chin and ran his fingers through this dark beard.  
  
"Asleep." Her smile slightly fell.  
  
"Good lad."  
  
The four men continued their previous conversation while Lielay finished looking around the bar. The table across from her only had three people seated at it. One in a black cloak that covered the face, the one at his left was a young looking human male. who looked oddly familiar. The last person there was a wood elf who had a huge bruise around his eye, a cut on his lip and on his forehead, and his knuckles on his right hand were bandaged up.  
  
"Lielay."  
  
"Yeah." She said tearing her eyes away from the three.  
  
"We're heading out now. Nice to have seen you again." Addison waved good- bye as did the other three from the table. The round bartender came over to her table and collected the empty glasses. Lielay handed her glass and nodded politely. Her eyes went back to the trio. They looked awfully familiar.  
  
"Milady would you like some more ale?" the bartender was back.  
  
"No thank you, sir, I've had enough."  
  
The bartender smiled and crossed to a different table to see if they needed any more drinks. Lielay turned back to the three she was studying only to find that their table was deserted. Quickly, she looked towards the door and saw one of their cloaks disappear around the corner. Rising, she placed a small tip for the bartender and puller her cloak on. Stepping outside, the cold air nipped at her face, but she ignored it and followed the three mysterious men, silently. Lielay heard a low mumble that must have been their conversation. One of the voices jumped out at her, it was a voice she could never forget.it was Aubrey.  
  
"Aubrey Breskin." She stopped.  
  
All three halted and spun around. Aubrey opened his mouth in surprise and ran to her. "Lielay! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to come, so I did."  
  
"Yumil, Albain, Lielay is here!"  
  
"Albain's here?" Lielay's voice lowered. Before she could see Albain, Yumil came forward and hugged her, he laughed and took off his hood. Lielay peered around the human and stared at the wounded Albain, he stared back with his good eye. Lielay glided to him like she walked on air and gazed into his eyes. "What the hell happened?" she said gently as she touched his hand and the cut above his eye.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Albain said while placing a strand of Lielay's hair behind her ear.  
  
"Where you staying at Lielay?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"The tavern near the bank." She couldn't take her green eyes off of Albain.  
  
"You alone?" Albain smiled.  
  
"No. Caleb is asleep right now." She smiled back.  
  
"He's here, does he know about Danny?" he bent his head.  
  
"No he doesn't." Lielay felt a twang in her heart.  
  
"Mind if we go talk somewhere else?" Yumil looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Why?" Lielay asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, some people have been looking for Aubrey and me, since we owe them a great deal of money." He laughed nervously.  
  
"Sure. We'll go back to where I'm staying. I don't like leaving Caleb alone this long." She gripped Albain's uninjured hand and began to lead the men to the tavern she stayed at. When they entered the building, Lielay felt a sickening chill run down her spine. The tavern owner wasn't standing in his usual place behind the counter. Silence filled the air. "Something's wrong." She quivered uncontrollably. Running up the stairs, Lielay saw that all the doors of the rooms were kicked in and broken. At the top of the stairs, Lielay tripped over something that lay in her way. Her face ran against the carpet, rubbing the skin on her cheek raw.  
  
"Are you all right?" Albain helped her up.  
  
Yumil and Aubrey stopped and stared with disgusted faces. On the ground, next to Lielay, was a bloody form of a human; it belonged to one of the innkeepers. "Caleb!" Lielay screamed as she frantically scrambled up and raced down the hall. The door to her room was also broken, inside all of her and Caleb's things were scattered across the room. Caleb was nowhere to be seen; Lielay searched the room completely. "He's gone!" she said through sobs. "I'm the worst mother in all of Norrath!" she flung herself on the floor and cried.  
  
"We'll find him." Albain sat next to her.  
  
She looked up at him, "Who would do a thing like this?" she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Yumil and Aubrey began cleaning up the mess in the room. Putting all the things back into the three packs that lay on the bed. Lielay and Albain got up and helped too. Aubrey picked up a piece of paper from the ground and examined it. "A note!"  
  
"Read it fool!" Yumil smacked the back of Aubrey's head.  
  
"Breskin, Bring the money to me and you'll see her kid again in one piece. You know where I'm at." Aubrey went pale and dropped the note; it fluttered back to the ground.  
  
"Who has my son!" Lielay demanded.  
  
"Glynn Stubblechin and his gang."  
  
"Stubblechin? He has a brother, right?" she wiped the tears off her chin.  
  
"Yes. His brother is Addison." Yumil answered.  
  
"I met Addison on the boat, I was with him and his gang at the bar where I saw you three in." Lielay went paler then Aubrey.  
  
"How did he know that you two knew Lielay and Caleb though?" Albain asked in curiosity.  
  
There was a pause before Aubrey broke into tears, "I told them where we were! In Kelethin! I told him that we met Lielay and her son! I told him that we were close to her!" he cried louder.  
  
"Get control of yourself." Lielay kicked his shin.  
  
"I'm sorry." He wiped his eyes.  
  
"What money." Lielay turned to Yumil and stared him down like a hawk would to its prey.  
  
"The money we used for some things we needed."  
  
"How much."  
  
"Two hundred eighty-three platinum." He cowered.  
  
"What!" her eyes darkened.  
  
"Aubrey and I have one hundred and three and Albain gave us a hundred more. We just need eighty more."  
  
"So, that's what you wanted to ask him in Crushbone." She sniffed.  
  
"If you lend us the eighty we need we can get Caleb." Aubrey joined in.  
  
"Eighty is a lot." She sighed.  
  
"I know Lielay, but Caleb is worth it." Albain smiled at her.  
  
"Yes he is. OK I'll lend you the money." She pulled a small pouch from her pocket and tossed it to Yumil.  
  
"Come on." Yumil hurried them out the door.  
  
Lielay shivered as they walked quickly and stealthily through back alleys and roads. They walked for ten minutes until they reached an old, crumbly building where Yumil knocked seven times. A slit at the top of the door opened and a pair of brown eyes stared at the four. "Whata you want." The voice grumbled.  
  
"We're here to see Stubblechin.business." Yumil finished.  
  
The slit closed, the door unlatched, and it opened. Yumil went straight in, but the other three hesitated before following. They past the door guard who was an enormous barbarian that bared his teeth at them like an animal would do when threatened. Walking down a shaky flight of stairs, the four entered a large room with a thick cloud of smoke hovering in the air.  
  
"My baby is here!" Lielay yelled as she waved at the smoke. People in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Lielay and the three men. One person rose from a table and lightly walked towards them.  
  
"Yumil, Aubrey so nice of you two to join us. Glad to see you brought some friends." It was the pale high elf Lielay met at the bar.  
  
"Shut up Papsworth, take us to Glynn." Yumil grunted.  
  
Papsworth stretched out his arm and pointed to Glynn's table in the back corner. Yumil shoved Papsworth out of the way and stomped towards Glynn's table. Lielay was clinging to Albain's arm as Aubrey followed behind them all. Reaching the table, Glynn put down his drink and smiled, "So you have my money?"  
  
"Where's her kid?" Yumil said coldly.  
  
"Money?" Glynn tapped his fingers.  
  
"Yes. Where's her kid." He repeated.  
  
"Yes the kid...well."  
  
"Where's my son!" Lielay banged her fists down on the table, making everyone jump.  
  
"Not a worry. Oc has gone after him." Glynn smirked.  
  
"You lost my only child!" Lielay exploded.  
  
"Oc will find him, he couldn't have gone far."  
  
"I'll kill you!" Lielay screamed. She launched over the table at Glynn, knocking it over in the process. His small thick neck was in her grasps, she squeezed her hands tighter. Glynn stammered and tried to remove her hands. Papsworth jumped forward at Lielay, but Albain held out his arm and Papsworth smacked into it, falling back to the ground.  
  
"She's going to kill him!" Addison was on his chair, craning his neck to get a better look.  
  
"That's the point." Albain said while rubbing his arm where Papsworth hit.  
  
"Make her stop!" Addison glared at Yumil.  
  
He sighed and walked over to Lielay, he grabbed her hands and pulled them away, "That's enough."  
  
Falling into Albain's arms Lielay began to cry, "Caleb. my baby."  
  
"Let's go." Yumil put his arm around Lielay and steered her to the stairs.  
  
"Where do you think your going." The door guard stepped in front of them.  
  
"Out." Yumil pushed the barbarian aside.  
  
"I don't think so." the barbarian grabbed Yumil by the shoulders and flung him to the ground.  
  
Aubrey leaped onto the barbarian's back and held his arm around his neck. "This will teach you not to mess with my older brother!" the barbarian ran in circles trying to throw the human off his back.  
  
From behind, Addison and Papsworth came charging. Lielay and Albain whirled about with mana surging in their hands. Spells shot out, hitting Addison and Papsworth. They hurtled into the back wall.  
  
"Now we can find Caleb." Albain took Lielay's arm and climbed the stairs.  
  
"This isn't over!" Glynn croak from below them.  
  
"Your right. Later I'll kill you." Lielay made a vulgar gesture to him and slipped out the door.  
  
Outside and far away from Glynn and his gang Yumil spoke, "Where would Caleb go?"  
  
"I don't know. We've never been here before." Lielay shook.  
  
"We'll find him." Aubrey patted her shoulder.  
  
"My poor baby. All alone somewhere. with a huge ogre after him." Tears fell down Lielay's cheeks.  
  
"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way. Albain, you and Lielay. Me and Yumil." Aubrey said trying to sound smart.  
  
"OK." Murmured the three.  
  
"Meet at the tavern at dawn." Albain told the others as they left.  
  
Lielay and Albain started their search at the bakery. Looking all around, the two yelled Caleb's name, but there was no sign. They searched the bank, taverns, the docks, and the front gates. Caleb was nowhere, nothing was found. The sun peeked over the horizon and the two set off to the tavern. They got there and met the Breskin brothers in her room. They were cleaning up the remainder of the mess.  
  
"Anything?" Albain asked.  
  
"No trace. You?"  
  
"No." Lielay said with sorrow. The four cleaned up the room and the Breskin brothers left to go search again, leaving Albain and Lielay to rest. Tearstains covered Lielay's face as more fell.  
  
"Lielay I'm really sorry about Danny." Albain managed to say after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Oh Albain. I didn't love him. I love you." She leaned her head on his.  
  
"I love you too." He put his arm around her.  
  
"Where are you Caleb?" she looked towards the window. 


	10. Torn

"Where are you Caleb?" she looked towards the window.  
  
Albain wrapped Lielay in his arms and kissed the side of her head. She fell asleep minutes later, utterly exhausted from crying and searching for her lost child. Albain laid her down, walked over to the window, and looked down into the black alleyway.  
  
*****  
  
The bushes snagged his pants and shirt as he ran into the Commonlands. The trees were getting denser as the morning sun rose. Little light shined through the trees, making it hard to see anything. Oc was pursuing Caleb, but in the trees he lost the tiny elven child. Swearing in his deep, stupid, ogre voice, Oc turned back towards Freeport giving up on the chase. Caleb watched from behind a thick tree, panting heavily. Once Oc was out of sight, Caleb came out and gazed around at his new surroundings.  
  
"Mother where are you?" tears and sweat mixed together on his little wood elven face. Following the footprints of the giant ogre, Caleb grew extremely tired and could not walk no further. He looked at all the trees before deciding on one and climbing its branches. Nearing the top, Caleb stopped, curled up on a thick branch, and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
It was a horrible nightmare. Lielay was in Crushbone with the orcs surrounding her, Lord Vic'Nance sneering above, Rocky and the elf translator stood in front of her with a bloody dagger. Danny was there in a cell crumbled on the floor; blood covering him, eyes open, motionless, dead. She looked at Lord Vic'Nance again, he laughed. Her attention went back to Danny who was now Caleb lying there with Oc and Glynn holding the dagger, smiling. She screamed.  
  
"Lielay.... Lie.... Lielay," Danny was back again, "Lielay.." he chanted her name.  
  
Lielay sat up screaming.  
  
"Lielay!" Albain shook her.  
  
What... what happened?" she shook.  
  
"You were screaming in your sleep, I was trying to wake you." Albain's face was pale.  
  
"It was horrible." She covered her face.  
  
"What was it about?" he soothingly caressed her hair.  
  
"I don't want to think about it right now. We must find Caleb. I will not let my only child die out in the cold." Lielay swung her legs over the bed and got up. Pulling on her wolf-skin cloak, she stepped out of the tavern with Albain following close behind. They continued the search for Caleb where they last left off, but still after hours of work and questioning people, there was no sign of him.  
  
At the front gates, the two elves stopped to have a quick rest since neither had much sleep the night before. Lielay held her head in her hands; tears fell down her cheeks like a constant river would flow. Albain took the bandages off his head and examined his healing knuckles. Around the corner, Aubrey came skidding to a halt in front of the two; sweat covered his face and worked its way down to his tunic.  
  
"They killed him! Those bastards killed him!" Aubrey was hysterical.  
  
"Who," Albain flung his hand back accidentally, " oww, shit." He began to nurse his new wounds.  
  
"My baby!?" Lielay jumped up.  
  
"Those bastards killed Yumil! My only sibling, my older brother!" he fell next to Lielay and crumbled into a ball, crying.  
  
"Who killed Yumil!" Albain growled, forgetting his injured hand.  
  
"Glynn and his gang." Aubrey straightened out a bit.  
  
"Tell us about it, please. So we can help." Lielay hugged him.  
  
"Yumil and I went to go look for Caleb earlier and we saw Oc walking. So we followed him to Glynn and watched. He said that he chased Caleb into the Commonlands and lost him in the trees. We started to head out to tell you, Lielay, but Papsworth spotted us and yelled. The next second, I jumped behind some barrels and Oc grabbed Yumil. Glynn demanded his money. Yumil said he didn't have and wouldn't give it, and then he spit in Glynn's face. Then Glynn snapped his fingers and Oc took Yumil's neck in his hands. Yumil struggled and yelled for me, but I was too terrified to come out. Oc then laughed and broke Yumil's neck. Yumil fell to the ground, dead! The group laughed and kicked his body and left. I did nothing to prevent his death. I failed my beloved brother." Aubrey said all this through tears.  
  
"My gods, Aubrey. I'm so sorry." Lielay held the weeping human.  
  
"We'll get them." Albain wiped his eyes. "Yumil was one of my best friends."  
  
"Caleb is in the Commonlands." Aubrey pulled away from Lielay and told her again.  
  
"We know now, thanks to you." Her eyes watered.  
  
"Let's go get him." Aubrey slowly got up.  
  
Lielay helped Aubrey walk by putting his arm around her shoulders. Albain led the two out the gates and towards the Commonlands. They estimated that it would take less than an hour to reach their destination since the Commonlands lay so close to Freeport. Aubrey whimpered occasionally, but tried to hold in his emotions. Lielay felt pity for him and comforted him in the best way she could. Albain watched for any wild beasts around them so they wouldn't have any more unexpected surprises.  
  
*****  
  
Caleb was shivering. He awoke with clouded eyes and looked around. Climbing down the tree he stretched and walked, not knowing where he was going. He did not know where Freeport was anymore. He whistled the tune his mother had taught to him when they had walked through the Butcher Block Mountains to pass the time. The bushes behind Caleb shook, he stopped and turned. Eyes, a deep red stared at him, watching every little movement he made. Caleb took a step forward in curiosity.  
  
"Hello?" Caleb whispered. It responded by growling. It grew louder and the leaves around it flew. The creature thrusted itself out of the bushes and leaped toward Caleb. "Help! A lion!" Caleb stumbled back screaming.  
  
The lion stocked forward ready to pounce on Caleb. Caleb ran with his back to the lion; it chased after him, pounced, and threw him to the ground. It tore at him, its claws dug into his back as blood soaked his shirt. Caleb, screaming, turned over and tried to push the lion off, picking up a sick nearby, he held it high. He shoved it into the lion's eye; more blood covered Caleb as the lion jumped up and ran away roaring. Caleb stood up and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he ran. After he had left the attack spot, he noticed part of his shirt was gone. The lion tore off pieces of his shirt in the back. Crying from the pain burning in his upper and lower back, Caleb tried to ignore it and continued on.  
  
*****  
  
Still Lielay, Albain, and Aubrey searched for the missing Caleb; still they had no clue where he was. They entered the forest and walked deep into it. The trees thickened and out of the corner of their eyes, they spotted wild animals lurking, trying to find some morsel to feast upon. Stopping, Lielay pulled out a flask of water and passed it to the other two. Albain sat on the ground and pulled a small book out of his pack and began to read it. Aubrey looked up at the treetops and stared at the sun penetrating the leaves below, he faintly smiled. Lielay gulped down another sip of water and peered about. Her eyes fell upon a clump of bushes nearby.  
  
"What is it Lie?" Albain stood up and stretched out his arms.  
  
"There's something over there." She replied as she shuffled off towards the bushes.  
  
Albain scanned the ground; a bloody torn piece of cloth caught his eye, it was fresh blood. He went ahead of Lielay and picked it up. Lielay turned to him and started to walk over, he quickly hid the bloody cloth behind his back.  
  
"What do you have?" Lielay held out her hand.  
  
"Ummm, nothing." He was shaking.  
  
"Let me see it." Lielay demanded of him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Positive." He held out the cloth that was dripping with blood slowly. Lielay's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She took the cloth in her hands and examined it, turning it over to get a better look, when her hands touched the blood she flinched. "This is Caleb's." Lielay choked.  
  
"How do you know?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"He was wearing this yesterday." She clutched her neck.  
  
"How can you tell it's his? It's covered in blood." Aubrey crossed to the elves.  
  
"It's his, I'm sure. I dressed him."  
  
"Oh, Lielay." Albain was interrupted by a growl from behind.  
  
They spun around and faced a one eyed lion that was very angry. Blood fell down is mane and covered its face and its front side. Albain drew his sword and pushed Lielay behind him, Aubrey stood next to Lielay still terrified. Albain mimicked the crouching lion as it started to circle him; Albain did the same. It growled and its one eye grew red, it moved its shoulders then leaped at Albain. Shoving his sword into its underbelly, the lion died immediately. Its heavy body fell on Albain who pushed it off and wiped clean his sword on the lion's fur.  
  
"That thing was the one that did this." Lielay held up the bloody cloth.  
  
"Lielay Liltreehuggr, you are one of the most bravest elves I've ever met. Just keep hope that Caleb is still alive." Aubrey said hopefully.  
  
"Shall we ask the guards in this area to search for Caleb?" Albain put his sword back in its sheath.  
  
"Yes. I would very much like that, but I doubt they would stop to help us." The three walked towards Freeport where they were sure they would find a guard. What they didn't know was that Caleb was walking in the opposite direction at that very moment.  
  
*****  
  
Caleb had no idea that his mother and two others were in the same place looking for him, but in the other direction. He trudged through brush and pushed his way past branches that got in his way. Wandering out of the East Commonlands, he entered the West Commons after a couple of hours. He looked around at the wide-open plains. There wasn't a big forest like behind him. He sighed and began to look for some help.  
  
*****  
  
Hours after the attack with the lion, the three were back in the city of Freeport. They had found Yumil's body and Albain and Aubrey carried him to the Breskin house. Lielay picked up a tiny bag that fell out of his boot. Inside the contents revealed herbs of some sort. She shook the bag and from the bottom platinum showed through.  
  
"Why was he carrying herbs with money hidden in it?" Lielay asked while running to catch up with the two.  
  
"It was his spare cash, I guess." Aubrey opened the door to his house.  
  
They placed Yumil's body on one of the beds and lowered their heads in mourning. Lielay stood shocked from all the trauma that had happened. Albain shed a few silent tears for his dearly departed friend, and Aubrey began to howl again, a puddle of tears formed at the base of his feet.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh no, another wild beast, probably dangerous too. They are everywhere." Caleb said to himself as he ran away from a monstrous bear that came out from behind a tree.  
  
Caleb noticed that the bear paid no attention to him, so he stopped running. He walked instead of ran, his little legs burned from running so much. A glint passed behind him, but he only saw a glimmer of it. He twirled about and faced a shimmering globe. It buzzed and moved about franticly. Caleb reached his hand forward to touch it. Once his fingers touched it, a sharp zing traveled through his body. He pulled his hand close to his chest and backed away slowly.  
  
"Nice glimmer bug, good. I didn't mean to hurt you, if I did." Caleb tried to calm the globe, but more likely himself.  
  
The shimmer followed him, buzzing angrily. Caleb ran backwards to avoid the bug injuring him. Not knowing what was behind him, he turned around. His whole body slammed into a large stone. He fell back, hitting the ground hard. His mind went blank and he saw someone stand over him and cast a quick spell. Caleb then passed out.  
  
"Child? Are you all right?" a tall man picked Caleb up. 


	11. Jokes

"Child are you all right?" a tall man picked Caleb up.  
  
*****  
  
Back in Freeport, Lielay and Albain were back in the tavern packing up all of Lielay's belongings. Silent tears fell down both of their cheeks as they left the inn and went to the bank. Lielay got her money out and she and Albain shuffled towards the city's gate.  
  
"I can't believe Caleb is gone. I just only saw him again and now he's gone. Just like Danny." Lielay whispered.  
  
Albain's blood boiled when Lielay mentioned Danny, "Lielay you know Caleb. and Danny," he flinched, "will always be with you."  
  
"I know, thank you for reminding me.. so where are we going?" she wiped her tears away.  
  
"I need to look up some druid spells and get more supplies in Rivervale. Are you willing to come with me?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I will come."  
  
"We will have to go through the Kithicor Woods, during the day though." He added positively.  
  
"What happens at night?" Lielay moved her shoulders around uneasily.  
  
"Very bad things. Things that are much worst then trolls, ogres, sarnaks, or dracnids."  
  
"What about during the day?"  
  
"Oh just little things like bixies and will-o-wisps inhabit the forest." He laughed.  
  
Lielay and Albain continued their conversation as they walked through the East Commonlands. Albain was glad he got Lielay to talk about something other then Caleb. He knew that it distressed her to talk about him. Albain made jokes and did a lot to cheer her up and make her laugh again. Lielay enjoyed listening to Albain and her mind did wander from Caleb for a little time, but it always wandered back.  
  
They had left Aubrey feeling better and less tense. He already had a few more friends over and they all buried Yumil and stayed with Aubrey for emotional support. Lielay felt bad for leaving Aubrey like that, but both he and Albain convinced her that it would be fine. Lielay insisted before they left to leave a contribution at Yumil's newly dug gravesite.  
  
Many hours later Lielay and Albain came to a narrow dark passage. It was cold, damp, and the chirps of birds were not to be heard. Lielay shivered and followed Albain's steps into the Kithicor Woods. As he said before, nothing horrible seemed to be around and only little creatures were seen scurrying about. Albain chose the first path carefully, took Lielay's arm, and tugged her along.  
  
"How far is it to Rivervale?" Lielay asked.  
  
"Well, if we get all the right paths we should get there in about forty- five minutes to an hour.. I think." He added afterwards.  
  
"Oh, really?" She lifted a brow.  
  
A swift breeze picked up and blew what seemed like hundreds of leaves past their heads and swirled around them. Lielay lifted her hand and caught a handful. She brought them close to her face and inhaled their sweet fragrance. She opened her palm and let the leaves fly away with the wind. The thought of Caleb filled her head again and she felt no more desire to catch leaves or look at them anymore. Albain watched her the whole time and felt pity for her when her facial expression changed so fast. He didn't want to bring it up and make her feel worse, so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Have you noticed that it got quiet again?" Lielay tapped Albain's arm.  
  
"Shhhh," he put his figure to his lips, "behind this tree." He pulled her with him.  
  
"What going on?" she ducked low.  
  
"Something is out there and I don't think it's a small little thing either." He whispered.  
  
"But you told me that there's nothing bad in the day, only night."  
  
"I know, but whatever is out there is not an animal, I think its another person."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't attack us. Would it? I mean they probably are just passing like we are."  
  
"I don't know, that's why I pulled you behind here with me. Anyway, it could be a dark elf." Albain shuttered.  
  
"A da-dark elf!" Lielay shrank back.  
  
"Yeah, or could be another evil race, maybe an ogre, troll, or iksar."  
  
"Stop it. You're scaring me." Lielay hit him on the shoulder.  
  
He chuckled, "I'm.." he was interrupted by the crunching of leaves.  
  
A short figure, as tall as an elf and a lager figure came into eye view. They were busily talking very fast in a strange language. As they neared, Albain saw the shorter one was indeed a dark elf. A black robe covered its dark skin and its eyes glowed red. The lager person was not so clear to Albain yet, but it hissed when it talked, so Albain had a good idea what it was. Lielay was squeezing Albain's arm very tightly and he heard her take long deep breaths. "That's an iksar." She managed to say.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It hisses, it's tall, and it has a tail." Her reply was short.  
  
"Oh. Well, I know the other is a dark elf." He tried to sound smart.  
  
"I knew that. Be quiet." She slapped his hand.  
  
They were both silent again as the two strangers came closer to their hiding spot. The iksar's scales gleamed in the light like armor, its eyes were only little slits and they darted around in their sockets. The dark elf took off its hood and lets its long white hair tumble down. She shook her head and continued to talk to the iksar. Albain looked at her and wondered how such a lovely elf, like her, was evil. He turned to Lielay and smiled, Lielay was much more lovely then the dark elf in his opinion and heart. The iksar's speech cleared up as he spoke in the common tongue.  
  
"But we musssn't." he hissed at the elf.  
  
"We could and it would be easy too." Her voice was clear and rang though the forest.  
  
"I ssstill have to think about it." He twitched.  
  
"OK, OK. Fine with me." The dark elf rolled her dark eyes.  
  
The two passed the tree where Albain and Lielay hid without notice to them. After they were gone, Lielay got up and stepped in front of the tree. She looked after them and hoisted her packs up higher. Albain joined her, but he only took her arm and turned her around in the opposite direction. He pushed her along and begun to sing a song in the language of the old elves.  
  
"I wonder what their conversation meant." Lielay said as she stopped right in her tracks.  
  
"None of our business. Please can we carry on or we'll be here when night comes."  
  
"What's with you?" she began to walk again.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't was to get caught or seen if there are more of those iksar's or elves."  
  
"I miss Caleb." Lielay softly cried.  
  
"I know. I miss him too." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her on.  
  
"But why did he have to go?" Albain shrugged. She continued, " I mean he was only seven, almost eight and he did nothing wrong to anyone."  
  
"Things sometimes just happen."  
  
"Oh so your saying Caleb was just meant to die young, is that what your saying!" she pulled away.  
  
"No! No! That came out wrong. I didn't mean it." He closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Then what are you trying to say." She said hotly.  
  
"I mean.. I.. he.. oh hell, I don't know." He threw off his packs and punched them with his good hand.  
  
"Can we just go to Rivervale now?" Lielay said with some concern.  
  
"Fine." He picked up his packs and stocked off down the trail.  
  
Lielay sighed heavily and followed at a distance. They didn't try to talk or show any signs of communication for a time. The breeze died and Lielay had nothing to do, boredom overwhelmed her. She kicked rocks, sang, threw pebbles at the back of Albain's head, and rummaged through her bags. Albain got annoyed after the fifth pebble had hit him; he decided to pull a little prank on Lielay himself. He ran ahead and darted off the path at a fork in the road. Lielay came to the fork and stopped, confused; she couldn't see Albain down either trail. Albain sniggered and laughed from behind a nearby tree.  
  
"Albain Tinderblade where are you?!" she yelled, it echoed back.  
  
A couple of bixies passed her buzzing, but still she heard no answer from Albain. She got impatient and tapped her foot with her hands on her hips. Lielay clicked her tongue and turned her head down each path many times. She gave up waiting and turned around, back down the path towards the Commonlands. She kicked a stone and it flew ten feet ahead, and then she tore off after it with great speed, but she didn't stop, she disappeared around a corner. Albain stood in the fork and stared after her, he shook his head slowly.  
  
"Stupid Albain. Trying to pull retarded jokes like that. Well, I'll just joke with him too." Lielay muttered as she hid in the underbrush.  
  
Albain came around the corner, muttering to himself, "Lielay, where did you go? I was only joking. This isn't the place to be playing hide and seek in!" Lielay saw that his face was glowing red, she giggled.  
  
Albain stopped and turned his head to where Lielay was hiding. He started to walk slowly towards her. Lielay began to back away, trying not to make a sound. He came closer and closer; he was almost at her when another noise came from ahead of the trail. He jumped out of the brush and ran down the trail. Lielay relaxed and laughed. That sound saved her trick; she was going to reveal herself to him, but not now. Lielay got up and walked onto the path, she strained her eyes looking for Albain. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of something. She quickly spun around and held up her hands. A hissing came from behind and she spun again. The iksar from earlier was there with its little eyes glinting in the sun. From behind Lielay the dark elf smashed a branch over her head. Lielay collapsed with a bloody lump on the back of her head. The elf dropped the branch and cleaned her hands off.  
  
"Now what wasss the point of thisss?" the iksar asked.  
  
"For profit and fun." The dark elf said while looting Lielay's moneybag.  
  
"You're not going to take all that, are you?" the iksar stepped forward.  
  
"What do you think? Duh! You're too soft hearted, almost warm blooded if you ask me." She sneered.  
  
"What about her and that other wood elf that ran off?" he bent down to check Lielay's pulse.  
  
"Leave 'em. Let the night have them." She said with no feeling.  
  
"We jussst can't leave her. At leassst letsss put her at the entrance to Rivervale."  
  
"Oh, really? And let's just throw ourselves at the feet of the guards too. Oh, and let's no forgot to return everything we've stolen, that too!" she threw her arms up and tossed Lielay's pack aside.  
  
"Your evil Valamora." He hissed at her.  
  
"Oh I know, it' wonderful too." She tossed her white hair over her shoulder.  
  
"It isss not." He picked up Lielay's pack and placed it next to her.  
  
"Why don't you shut your mouth Mirk and we'll leave." Valamora put her hood on again, her deep blood red eyes burned with anger.  
  
"No I won't leave. I'm not that cruel to do sssomething like that. You can leave, but I'm going to take her to Rivervale." Mirk crouched beside Lielay and began to examine her head wound.  
  
"What are you saying? You're being weak! Now let's go!" Valamora grabbed Mirk's neck and pulled him up. "Why don't you at like a normal iksar?"  
  
Valamora tightened her grip on Mirk's neck; he gasped for air, but was denied it. She let out an evil laugh. The small dark elf mustered up all her strength and threw the larger being into a tree. A shot rang out as soon as she let the iksar go and roots began to entwine their way up her legs and around her waist. A petit lightning blot struck her and she fell to the mossy ground.  
  
Albain came out from behind a cluster of trees, tied Valamora up, and stepped over to Lielay. He muttered a few words and Lielay's wounds healed. Mirk stood up and leaned against the tree he had just hit. He rubbed his throat and swished his tail back and forth as he watched Albain make his entrance.  
  
"I tried to help, but ssshe attacked me." Mirk took a small step forward.  
  
"I know. I was watching and listening for a good portion of your conversation. I thank you." Albain bowed low.  
  
"Isss ssshe going to be all right?" Mirk crouched.  
  
"Yes, she will heal and be fine." Albain stroked Lielay's silky brown hair that had leaves stuck in it.  
  
"Night isss coming sssoon. Ssshall I essscort you to Rivervale, if you would like."  
  
"If you want too. I would like the protection." Albain picked Lielay up, "Can you please get her packs?"  
  
"Sssure. I'll get her moneybag too. Valamora took it." He bent down and put the moneybag in one of Lielay's bags.  
  
"Grab Valamora if you want, otherwise leave her tied to a tree." Albain walked off.  
  
"I'll take her for I feel pity when night fallsss." He heaved Valamora over his shoulders along with Lielay's bags.  
  
Mirk followed Albain down the trail and hissed a tune as he did. Albain listened to him and started to sing the song he sang earlier. Together the two sounded pretty decent. Mirk walked next to Albain and deepened his hiss in pitch. They raised their voices and that made some bixies close by rise up and buzz loudly. Movement happened in Albain's arms as Lielay stirred and awoke. Albain put her down and she opened her eyes wide.  
  
"Oh my head." She said while standing up.  
  
"Nice joke Lie. Real funny." Albain took the packs from Mirk and gave them to Lielay. "Ha ha, I'm sure glad you pulled that prank."  
  
"Who hit me?" she moaned.  
  
"You were.." Mirk began.  
  
"Me." Valamora was awake.  
  
"Valamora." Mirk said surprised.  
  
"Yeah. So is that the little elf that jumped me?" she tried to struggle free.  
  
"Little? Look who's talking, I'm taller then you." Albain said coolly.  
  
"Umm question. Who are you two?" Lielay pointed her finger.  
  
"My name isss Mirk and thisss isss Valamora." The iksar smiled.  
  
"OK. So why was I almost killed?" Lielay threw the dark elf a glare.  
  
"Valamora told me that you were dangeroussss, but she jussst wanted to loot you."  
  
"You had a very large moneybag too. By now I bet Mirk has gave it back to you.... Untie me. This is so uncomfortable." Her hair fell over her face.  
  
"No, I don't think they should. You might throw a branch at someone again. I saw that before I conked out." Lielay crossed her arms.  
  
"Can we go now? I don't want to be here when night comes." Albain hurried them.  
  
"Yesss, we mussst go." Mirk agreed.  
  
"Joshua is going to go crazy once he hears all this." Lielay said as she followed Albain.  
  
"Joshua? Geesh I don't even know your names. Mirk put me down and untie me!" Valamora struggled again.  
  
"Oh, you want to know our names?" Lielay asked calmly.  
  
"It might help." Valamora said with sarcasm.  
  
"Fine. Since we know your name. I'm Lielay and that is Albain." She pointed.  
  
"Oh, nice names." Valamora sneered.  
  
"Someone gag her. She's getting annoying."  
  
"Just like those pebbles." Albain added.  
  
"Pebblesss?" Mirk asked.  
  
"You don't want to hear about it." Albain sighed. They backtracked to the fork in the road where Albain pulled his little stunt. Mirk followed behind the two carrying the squirming body of Valamora as she complained and whined the whole time, never shutting her big mouth. Lielay covered her elfish ears, but still Valamora's voice was heard.  
  
Lielay leaned over to Albain and whispered in his ear. "Can you really trust these two?"  
  
"I watched Mirk fight back with Valamora about what to do with you. He fought to save you. Of course we can trust Mirk."  
  
Mirk's earflaps lifted and a dull color filled in his scaly cheeks. He smiled at the two and moved his attention back to Valamora. Valamora's voice got louder and she started to threaten Mirk. "I'm going to rip those horns off your flat head if you don't untie me now!"  
  
"How?" he hissed.  
  
"What?" the dark elf stopped squirming for the moment.  
  
"How are you going to rip them off if you are tied up?" he laughed as did the other two.  
  
"Ahh, I will. I will. You'll see." An evil grin spread over her face.  
  
"We will be at Rivervale any time soon. What are we going to do? I mean how are you going to get in Mirk?" Albain stopped.  
  
"I don't intend to enter. I would be attacked; I'll just wait outssside. Plus sssomeone hasss to watch Valamora." He shrugged.  
  
"True. But what about the evil that comes at night?" Lielay turned to him.  
  
"We'll hide in the tunnel."  
  
"Do you need anything while we are there?" Lielay offered.  
  
"Yeah, I want a new sword to cut off these ropes." Valamora interrupted.  
  
"Well, actually yesss pleasse, jussst sssome food, drink, and if they have any plain robesss that will fit me. I have money so I can pay you back."  
  
"Only a copper or two will do." She smiled.  
  
"Asss you wisssh." His horned head bowed. The tunnel into Rivervale lay before them and the two wood elves entered. Mirk and Valamora hid in the depths of the tunnel and waited.  
  
"Just wait. Just wait and see." Valamora mumbled under her breath. 


	12. Water and Fire

"Just wait. Just wait and see." Valamora said under her breath.  
  
Mirk eyed her, "What wasss that?"  
  
"I didn't say anything." She rolled over.  
  
Mirk turned back to the tunnel and sat silently. Three halflings ran past the two without noticing them into Rivervale. Valamora propped herself up against the wall and begun to work the rope off her hands. Mirk did not stir or hear Valamora; he was focused in the tunnel, both directions, keeping an eye out for danger.  
  
*****  
  
"These buildings are so tiny!" Lielay laughed as she and Albain stood in front of the Rivervale bank.  
  
"They were made for tiny people." A big barbarian chuckled as he past them and opened the small bank door. He forced his body through the small gap and was inside.  
  
"Well, if that guy could fit in, so can we." Albain stepped up the stairs.  
  
Lielay followed slowly behind him and ducked through the door. The Barbarian was seated on the ground by a counter, his legs were stretched out before him and people had to step over them to pass. Three half-elves, one high elf, two gnomes, and five halflings crowded the low ceiled room. The halfling bankers that stood behind counter ran back and forth getting things and putting some in vaults. The high elf began crawling around on hands and knees; his air element pet bumped into people behind him. Lielay covered her mouth and giggled. She turned her head s that the high elf couldn't see her laugh; she didn't want to be rude.  
  
"Crowded in here, how are you supposed to get around?" Albain asked aloud.  
  
"Crawling." The high elf said.  
  
"Crouching." One half-elf pointed out.  
  
"Or just moving on your stomach." The barbarian patted the floor while laughing.  
  
"Next." A banker said from the left counter.  
  
Lielay took the opportunity and hurried as fast as she could to him. The high elf saw her coming and tried to move out of the way, his pet was bumping and hitting people in the process of following. Lielay took no note to the elf or his pet. Albain saw what was going to happen and yelled at Lielay. She stopped, spun around, and tripped over the high elf. His air element was smashed to the floor as Lielay flew into it. A sickening bang of flesh on marble was heard. Lielay lifted her head and blood filled her eyes, her shaken hand rose and covered her face. Albain sprang over the people in the way and tried to pull Lielay's hands away from her face. She refused to let him and began to shriek loudly from the pain.  
  
"My dear fellow elves I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to trip her like that. Is there anything I could do?" the high elf crouched next to Lielay. The whole room was whispering and looking at Lielay. Her shrieks continued.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. She was just being careless and didn't pay any attention on where she was going." Albain said.  
  
Albain took Lielay's upper arm and pulled her through the crowded room and out the door. Outside, Lielay's cries echoed in the small town. Albain covered her mouth to soften the tremendous noise she was making. He steered her past small shops and buildings to the end of a small dock. The water shimmered clear and little fish poked their heads out of the cool pond to study the elves. Albain cupped his hands and filled them with the cold water.  
  
"Lielay you're going to have to lower your hands so I can clean your wound."  
  
Slowly, Lielay took her hands off her face. Blood pools had formed in her hands and bloodstains covered her tunic and pants. Little skin showed under all the blood that fell down from her head wound. Albain splashed the water on her face and cupped his hands again. He cleaned her face, neck, hands, and arms from all the blood that covered her and pulled some bandages from one of his packs and began to wrap it around Lielay's head. The water had blood splats in it and the fish swam around the blood and jumped away. Lielay sniffled and put her hands back up to cover her face.  
  
"You don't have to hide, Lielay." Albain smiled.  
  
"Yes I do! I look horrible and I feel horrible!" she whined, "Leave me alone and finish your shopping. I need to rest and I want to rest here."  
  
"Knock it off Lielay, you're coming with me."  
  
"No! I told you I'm staying here." She crossed her arms and stomped her foot.  
  
"Fine act like a child. Stubborn female." Albain heaved his packs up and walked off.  
  
"Pig head." Lielay snorted while taking off the new bandages that were wrapped around her head.  
  
She glared after Albain until he walked around a tall building and was gone. Unlacing her soft leather boots, Lielay dipped her tired feet into the refreshing water. Little fish came up and nibbled her toes. Lielay giggled and swung her feet around; the fish scattered and watched her toes from a distance. A shadow casted a dark spot over the water, blocking all light to the fish below, Lielay shielded her eyes from the sun and turned around. The high elf from the bank, the one that ripped her, stood smiling down on her. His pet bobbed in the air like a child's kite and watched its master closely.  
  
"That gash looks painful. I'm very sorry M'lady." He bowed.  
  
"Oh, it was all my fault." Lielay touched the wound and winched.  
  
"I am called Kanoldar, and you are, M'lady?"  
  
"Lielay."  
  
"Well met Lielay." He bent down and kissed her hand.  
  
"As to you too." Lielay bowed her head.  
  
The air element zoomed into Kanoldar for some unexpected reason and bumped him hard. Kanoldar stumbled forward, knocking Lielay off the dock. Lielay was in the water and was stunned; at first she didn't know where she was. The fish swam in front of her face and stared. Lielay felt dizzy and looked up, she kicked her feet and propelled herself above the water. Kanoldar reached out and pulled Lielay back up to the dock. She stood dripping water, shivering, and glaring at the element on the tip of the dock.  
  
"I'm very sorry again Lielay. It's this pet that's always doing something wrong." He reached into his bag, pulled out a bear pelt, and put it around Lielay.  
  
"You should get rid of that thing." Lielay shivered.  
  
"I know, but I can't, it helps me out a lot." He shrugged.  
  
"Reminds me of Albain." Her brows furrowed.  
  
"Who's that?" Kanoldar asked.  
  
"That other wood elf that was here." She waved her hand aimlessly.  
  
"Oh... Where is he anyway? If I were your companion, I would not leave you alone." He blushed.  
  
"Shopping for his druid supplies. I mean he could have gotten them at Kelethin when we were there." Lielay laughed.  
  
"Is Kelethin as wonderful as people say?" he blurted out.  
  
"Depends on who's saying it, but yes it, is the most wonderful place ever.." the thought of Caleb swarmed her head again. She turned away and tears fell.  
  
Kanoldar didn't notice for he was looking at the sky smiling, "Kelethin. I would like to go there some time."  
  
"It's so close to Felwithe, not a long walk." Lielay said.  
  
"Yes I know, but. I'm exiled from Felwithe."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I do not wish to speak about it." He face turned grim.  
  
*****  
  
The shadows of night crept over Rivervale and Mirk and Valamora in the tunnel. Valamora has been working off her ropes for the past hour or so and was close to freedom. Mirk still crouched by the wall with his tail twitching. A rush of elves, halflings, and others who didn't want to be caught in Kithicor at night rushed into the tunnel. Mirk pressed himself close to Valamora and hid them in the dark shadows. The rope on Valamora wrist twisted off and her hands were free. She smiled evilly and waited for the right moment.  
  
"I don't think anymore people will be coming." He hissed.  
  
"Me either." Valamora smirked.  
  
"You've been quiet sssince Albain and Lielay left. What have you been doing?" he pulled his wooden staff closer to his clawed feet.  
  
"Nothing. Why do you accuse me for everything I do?"  
  
"Becaussse you are alwaysss getting into trouble." He snickered.  
  
"You're very rude. Now watch the tunnel." She nodded her head.  
  
"You jussst keep quiet."  
  
Valamora smiled and scooted away. The ropes were left in a pile and she stood. She walked behind Mirk and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and gaped at her. She raised her fist and threw it into his face. Mirk was out cold and Valamora dragged him over into a corner. She picked up the rope and tied his feet and wrists together. The evil smile was back, she patted Mirk's head. Her hand ran across one of his horns and enclosed. With a very hard jerk the horn popped off and blood splattered the wall, the floor, and Valamora.  
  
"I told you I would rip off your horns, but I'll only take one for now." She pocketed the horn and vanished in the dark with ease.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay sat next to the fire with Kanoldar and pulled the blanket around her shoulders more closely. She was now dressed in clean and dry clothes since she had blood and water drenching her last pair. Albain hadn't come back yet, so Lielay went with Kanoldar to the tavern. Kanoldar had placed his pet away from the fire and Lielay for he didn't want any more trouble. He sat smoking his pipe and staring into the flames. The tavern door opened and a rush of elves came in chattering. Lielay looked for Albain, but he wasn't there.  
  
*****  
  
Mirk woke up with a heavy throbbing on his head; the pain was intense. He began to reach his hand up, but the ropes stopped him. His eyes widened and he looked for Valamora, she was nowhere and he was now the victim. He squinted his eyes and peered around, he was still in the tunnel. Something on the wall caught his attention and he looked closer. It was blood, his blood. It was then that he felt the dried blood on his head and down his face. He moaned and the pounding wound burned more.  
  
"Ssshe did it, ssshe really ripped off my horn. Ssshe'll pay for thisss!" Mirk moaned again.  
  
Albain rushed into Mirk's view and stopped, searching for something. Yelling Albain's name, Mirk rolled over a few feet to get the elf to notice him. Albain crouched next to the iksar and stared at the newly torn flesh on top of Mirk's head where one of hid horns used to be. Pulling out his dagger, Albain cut the ropes that bound Mirk and helped him up.  
  
"Valamora hasss vanissshed ssshe hasss one of my hornsss too. The pain isss unbelievable!" Mirk leaned against the stone wall of the tunnel.  
  
"She took it? How?" he looked at Mirk's head, "Nevermind. Have you seen Lielay? Has she come out here?"  
  
"No sssign of her here, unless ssshe came when I was unconsssciousss."  
  
"She is missing." Albain said.  
  
"Are you sssure? Have you sssearched everywhere? The whole village?" Mirk took some cloth out of his robe and wrapped his head.  
  
"No, but she said that she was going to wait and rest where I left her. She told me so and now she's gone!" Albain almost screamed.  
  
"Go back in and look for her." Mirk pushed Albain towards Rivervale.  
  
"Will you be OK? Want me to heal you?"  
  
"No. It'sss fine. Jussst go."  
  
Albain paused only for a second before he ran back in to Rivervale. Mirk tended to his head and eyed out the tunnel for Valamora. She would be back, but this time she would bring her "friends" with her. Mirk waited for her, he was going to be ready and prepared this time. This time, he thought, I won't be pushed around; I'll take some action and fight back. His eyes grew dark and turned into little evil slits instead of his wide eyes, very odd for an iksar anyway.  
  
*****  
  
Still blowing smoke rings and mumbling towards the fire, Kanoldar sat relaxed in a cushioned chair. Growing more bored by the second, Lielay squirmed around the room looking for something to do. Outside, it got darker and thunder broke the silence. Clouds covered the moon and all that produced light were the candles and small fireplaces here and there. Heavy rain pounded the windows and the roof, the noise increased as hail began to fall. Lielay was propped against the window looking out into the black abyss. Nothing could be seen, even if it was a foot in front of the window. But somewhere out there in the dark stumbled Albain.  
  
"Quite a storm we're having. Well, I'm off to get some rest. Remember to pick up your keys for your rooms when you plan to go to bed too. They are on the counter." The tavern owner said kindly and walked up the small steps.  
  
"If this weather keeps up this town will be underwater." Kanoldar finally said.  
  
"The little lake they have will probably overflow." Lielay laughed.  
  
"So, when will your elf friend join us?" Kanoldar put his pipe out.  
  
"Albain? He's out there like a blind orc lost in Greater Faydark."  
  
"Is he your husband or something?"  
  
"No, not my husband. He's more like a very close friend, most of the time. The rest of the time he's just an ass." Lielay sighed.  
  
"I had a love like that once, but we went our different ways. Actually she left me."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I was married once, but disaster stuck and my once beloved husband passed away. As did my little son." She began to cry, "I never should have brought him to Freeport! I should have left Caleb in Kelethin with Joshua and Birria!"  
  
"Calm down Lielay. Who and what are you talking about?" he crossed the room and put his arm around Lielay.  
  
The tavern door was thrusted open and rain poured in. Albain bolted in and quickly shut the door behind him. Lielay screamed at the sudden burst of noise and surprise. Albain turned and saw the high elf fondling Lielay. He glowered at Kanoldar and rushed over. He threw Kanoldar's arm off of Lielay and pulled him up by his robes. The air element had been blown behind the counter when Albain rushed in, but it showed no sign of wanting to help its master.  
  
"What are you doing with her?" Albain shook the bigger elf.  
  
"What I was doing was comforting her since you don't have the common decency of doing that, now would you!?" Kanoldar grabbed Albain's hands and threw them off.  
  
The door swung open and Lielay was gone. Albain ran to the door and shouted for her, nothing was heard or seen. The rain grew worse and lightning struck a nearby building, the roof caught fire and the inhabitants of the building came out screaming. Everywhere lanterns were lit and halflings ran out to help. Albain looked around for Lielay but she was nowhere. A scream rang out and a group of halflings surrounded something. Albain left the doorway and ran over, he peered above all the heads to see what was in the middle. A female halfling was struggling and trying to run to the burning house. She was raving.  
  
"My baby is still in there! Let me go! I must save him!" she shouted.  
  
A halfling dressed in a coat of chain mail sped towards the door and bravely entered. The female was still going crazy as the group tried to control her. The halfling inside didn't show, and time was growing short. Albain hesitated before he too ran to the burning door. He ducked into the small gap and looked around. The flames jumped into his face and the fumes surrounded him. He heard the baby cry from somewhere ahead. Albain stumbled through the room and into the next. In a small crib lay the frightened babe. The rescue halfling was lying on the ground next to it. Albain coughed and picked up the small child. He then picked up the other halfling in his other arm and started to the door. Part of the roof fell and blocked the door. More smoke filled the room; Albain covered the baby with his tunic. Franticly Albain searched the room for another door. There was no windows or any other door. He ran to the wall and began to kick with all his strength that he could muster. The wall started to crumble and he continued. Finally, the wall fell and Albain jumped out into the rain. Flames enveloped the opening once Albain flew out, the rest of the roof caved in.  
  
"My baby! He saved my baby!" the female kicked the shin of the halfling that held her and ran to Albain.  
  
Albain fell to his knees and he dropped the halfling wearing the heavy armor. The mother halfling took her baby out of Albain's arms and cradled it in her own. Some more halflings tended to the unconscious halfling and others went straight to Albain. Albain coughed and coughed as if something was stuck in his throat. His face and body was covered in ash and one of his pant legs was burning.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay ran into the tunnel as she heard the scream. She still didn't stop, she still ran. Right into Mirk's arms she did. "Whoa ssslow down Lielay. What'sss wrong? Where'sss Albain and what wasss that ssscream?" he held her arm.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care! Let me go! Now!" she wrenched her arm away from his grip.  
  
"Wait, don't go out there! Valamora has escape and ssshe'll be back with her gang."  
  
"She wont be back for a while, so goodbye!" she shouted.  
  
"Yesss ssshe will! Ssshe movesss fassst and..."  
  
"Well, I move faster, now if you don't mind I'm going!" with that she ran into the darkness.  
  
"And Kithicor isss very dangeroussss at night." He sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Valamora ran through the Commonlands as fast as the wind, her legs never grew tired. Her slender body dodged and avoided trees. She ran the back trail that only the dark races used otherwise the guards would kill them. Into the Nektulos forest she ran as the darkness grew, she had been running for hours. Over the bridge, Valamora flew past all the patrolling guards. All the guards in the forest knew her very well, for things that will not be mentioned, except that she got to friendly with each one. Finally, she was at the tunnel to the city of Neriak. To the Third Gate part of the city she went, to the Maiden's Fancy where she knew her male friends would be. Through the bar's door she went and fell into a chair next to one of her elven friends.  
  
"What is it this time Valamora? You need money?" one said. The group consisted of five male elves, Valamora, and some heavily perfumed whores.  
  
"Get.. rid of your.. little friends first." She panted. The entertainers left and all the elves moved in their chairs.  
  
"What?" the elf on her right asked.  
  
"I need your help. Mirk has turned soft and he had me captive. I have one of his horns but I'm still not satisfied. You see, he is now buddies with these two loser wood elves and I want to get them too because one rooted my legs and shocked me with lightning."  
  
"Why? What did you do?"  
  
"What do you think I was doing?! Your so dull headed Durk." Durk, the elf on her right glared.  
  
"So, what do you have in mind?" the elf across her asked.  
  
"I have a special plan for each of you." Her evil smile spread across her face once more. 


	13. Painful Memories

"I have a special plan for each of you." Her evil smile spread across her face once more.  
  
"Well what do you got in mind?" the darky on her left smiled.  
  
Durk, the youngest of them all, listened intensely to every word that tumbled out of Valamora's mouth or the others. Durk's skin was usually light for a dark elf; this marked him an outcast from others except his group. He also had bright green eyes; the first of the darky's to have this trait. Some said he's only half dark elf and his other half was wood elf, but no one was sure. When he was young, his father orphaned him out of shame. He wandered the cold dark streets in search for food; he fought for it when he had to. It was one of his fights that caught Palou's attention. The biggest and toughest elf, next to Valamora, was Palou. So Palou took Durk in and trained him. For such a young age, Durk became very violent when he had to be. He trained night and day just to please the ones that became his new family.  
  
Palou sat on Valamora's left; he drank some strong liquor as he listened. Across his left side of his face ran a scar; from above his eye to the bottom of his chin. He had many scars, but this one stood out the most. His arms were bare and his muscles bulged as veins shot down everywhere. His short white hair shimmered in the candlelight as the flames danced. His dark eyes gleamed lifelessly as he listened to Valamora. Palou's eyes were such a dark shade of brown that they were almost black.. black like the endless night sky. He and Valamora had grown up together and were once lovers, but they broke that off for an unexpected reason.  
  
The elf across the table sat staring up at the ceiling, not a care on his mind. His real name was Webster, but everyone called him Puma since Webster was...not the right name for him. He got his nickname by how he was so sly and the way he attacked. Webster's face also resembles that of a cat, his pupils went straight down in a line, not like a regular eye that has round pupils. Puma was the eyes of the group, he scouted ahead and reported what he saw; Puma was very useful to everyone. You would never know between the two that they were related, but Puma and Palou were indeed cousins, but there was no family resemblance.  
  
Now the other two at the table were the twin necro's. These two were the pranksters, and so to say, the troublemakers of the group. They were identical twins and even their names were the same. Aaron was the older twin and had his birthmark on his ear, that's how the two were told apart from each another. Erin, of course, was the younger twin. Erin was the one that was always getting lost or causing trouble, but either way both always love to pull pranks on fellow elves or complete strangers. These two always started the fights after Puma came back with the report. Aaron and Erin played very important roles to the group; they were the only casters while all the others were warriors so that's why the others put up with them. Aaron was listening to Valamora with little interest, as of his brother was flinging paper at other people at the bar. Erin snickered as a wad of paper hit a small dark elf in the head. Aaron laughed aloud and began to throw paper too.  
  
*****  
  
Running close to the wall, Lielay stumbled through the darkness. The rain blurred her vision and the wind sent chills down her spine. Dawn was creeping over the dim, dark forest slowly. Lielay began to see what was in front of her instead of bumping into trees. A little time later, she came to the rock wall leading to High Hold Pass. Her hand ran across the rough rock as she walked through. Cliffs rose up on each side, and ahead of her stood a guard in his station. He came out and crossed his arms as he saw Lielay coming. The guard eyed her while she walked passed him; Lielay glanced at him and hurried her pace. She scurried through High Hold Pass, sometimes getting lost, coming to a dead end, or just having to hide because of knolls or other creatures. It took her two hours just to finally exit the entire Pass and enter the Karanas.  
  
Lielay had been walking for the past half a day and her legs were becoming extremely tired. The sun was in the sky high above her head; the sunrays poured down and heated the earth beneath her. The grass grew plentiful because of the rain that fell so often; Lielay enjoyed the change of scenery. Passing a settlement of farmers, they gave Lielay friendly smiles and waves, so she returned them. Lielay intended to go Surefall Glade since she longed to see the Glade and look upon the druids in their luxurious forest. Lielay had been to Surefall Glade before, but it was long ago and the memories flowed into her head as she thought of it. The vision of her parents stirred her concentration and tears swelled in her eyes; she wiped them with the back of her sleeve.  
  
*****  
  
Albain woke up in a warm bed with his feet hanging over the bottom. A sleeping halfling sat in a chair in the corner with his head bent on his chest. Albain's arms, legs, and back burned and stung when he tried to move, he whimpered in pain and stood up. The floorboards creaked and the halfling awoke with a jerk, he blinked his eyes, saw Albain, and jumped up.  
  
"My lord, you need rest go back to bed."  
  
"Lord? Wait, how did I get here?" he paused, "Where's Lielay?"  
  
"Lielay? There is no Lielay here. And you are in the mayor's guest room."  
  
"Why? And what do you mean Lielay isn't here." he remembered. Lielay ran out and disappeared, "Nevermind."  
  
"I'll go get the mayor, he'll want to thank you for saving two of his citizens." Without a response from Albain, the halfling ran out the door.  
  
"Lielay why do you keep running away? And were are you going this time?" he sat back down on the small bed and put his head in his hands. A rush of feet was heard walking down the corridor and a short stout halfling stood smiling in the doorway. Albain slowly lifted his head and eyed the halfling.  
  
"Master elf, I am Mayor Gubbin of Rivervale. We are all honored with your presence." He bowed low.  
  
Albain scratched his head dumbfounded, "Uh, why?"  
  
"Why? Why you saved a child and his rescuer from the burning house last night, my dear elf!" the mayor clapped his hands together.  
  
"Fire... child... damn my mind is blank, all I can think about is this burning pain and Lielay." He rubbed his head.  
  
"Your burns will heal, we have already had a druid tend to your wounds, but who and what is this Lielay?"  
  
"Well, Lielay is my..." Albain didn't know weather to use friend or love to explain Lielay, "very close friend, she is my partner."  
  
"And what of her?" Mayor Gubbin raised his furry eyebrows.  
  
"She is missing, again." Albain stretched his arms.  
  
"Again? Does this woman get lost often?" the halfling shifted his large, hairy feet.  
  
"Well, only when she's mad, the thing is I don't know where she is running to now."  
  
"Oh. do you plan to leave soon?"  
  
"Yes, to go look for her." He began to look for his packs.  
  
"You must stay for the celebration tonight though. You must, since it's in your honor."  
  
"I will stay then," he then remembered Mirk waiting in the tunnel, "I will only stay if my friend is allowed to enter the city, join us, and no one will cast him out."  
  
"Who is this friend?" the mayor crossed his arms.  
  
"He is harmless and wouldn't attack or hurt anyone. He's an iksar."  
  
"An iksar! Here in Rivervale!" Gubbin stepped back.  
  
"No, he is waiting in the tunnel for me. Like I said, he wouldn't hurt anyone."  
  
"Well. if you say he is harmless I guess he can enter Rivervale." Gubbin sighed.  
  
"And no one will jeer or cast sour looks?" Albain scratched his cheek.  
  
"I will make sure they wont, but I'm sure the young one's will be thrilled with him. By the way what is his name?"  
  
"Mirk."  
  
*****  
  
A slight mist fell upon the Karanas as Lielay trudged along the path. To her side she saw flying creatures in the distance, but she did not approach them for she feared them. She walked for a mile before she heard a faint crying; the cry sounded as if someone was in terrible pain. Horrified, Lielay followed the sound; she wanted to help the person in need. The sound led her off the path a bit; the noise grew louder and Lielay saw movement from behind a tree ahead of her. She ran to the tree and peered around. It wasn't a human in pain, but a young lion. Its paw was ensnared in a metal trap set by poachers. The thought of them flared in her mind. Lielay reached for the cub; he snapped his mouth wildly at her.  
  
"I just want to help you. If you just stay still and stop hissing."  
  
She attempted to try again, but the cub jumped back. Lielay chanted a soothing spell, a memorizing one. A blue mist surrounded the cub and it relaxed, it looked at Lielay and became charmed. It purred and tried to nudge her hand. Lielay pulled the trap apart and the metal released the cub's leg and it hobbled a few steps away. Another spell was casted and the lion's paw began to heal and close up. The little lion bounded over to Lielay and jumped all over her legs. She laughed and patted its small head, then turned towards the path and strolled off. The cub looked at her curiously, and playfully ran after her feet.  
  
"No, go to your mother, she must be worried. You can't follow me." Lielay patted the lion's back and continued to walk.  
  
The lion's whiskers twitched and his little eyes gleamed. He sprang after Lielay again and bumped into her leg, he rolled backwards. Lielay turned around and put her hands on her hips. The little lion cub acted like a playful kitten as he swatted at Lielay's boots. The lion rolled over before her and waved his paws in the air.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you know where your mother is?" Lielay looked up and scanned the plains before her. Vultures circled the sky and dove in to feed upon a rotting carcass in the distance. Lielay shuttered and bent down to the cub. "I'm sorry little lion; poachers caught her. Well you can stay with me." She picked up the heavy lion, "I should call you Snappy." She poked his nose.  
  
Lielay put the cub down and began to walk towards the entrance of Surefall Glade that lay ahead a hundred yards or so. Snappy followed happily and pawed at the back of Lielay's boots. Lielay talked to him all the way they walked. In front of the entrance Lielay picked up Snappy again and took one step at a time into the Glade. The sunlight was dim in the forest and the foliage covered most of the sky. Humans and elves were scattered here and there, Lielay loved the smell of the Glade, but hated the memories. Animals scared of poachers hid in the Glade as well and hid in the shadows or lay in patches of sun. Lielay stepped into the main building and waited for someone to come. She only had to wait a few minutes for a human male came from the back of the building and smiled.  
  
"Is this a wild animal or a pet?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I rescued him from a poacher trap and his mother was killed. He follows me all around."  
  
"So, he is a pet then?" the man questioned.  
  
"Yes, I really want him as a pet." Lielay pleaded.  
  
"Shall we tag him?" he smiled again.  
  
"It's the right thing to do, so yes."  
  
The man tagged Snappy's ear and weighed him. He also told Lielay how to take care of him and what to do if he gets sick; Lielay thanked him and asked if she was allowed to visit the animals that hid behind the waterfall. She was given permission to go, so she moved out of the building with Snappy in her arms. His playful eyes looked wildly around as Lielay walked over to the waterfall where bears lay panting and smiling. Lielay went further into the tunnel until she came to an older brown bear with black streaks down its sides. Snappy was placed on the ground and Lielay sat next to the old bear, it lifted its lips into a smile and looked at Lielay. The bear stood up and sat next to her with his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello again Bear." Lielay kissed his forehead.  
  
The vision came to her again. Lielay was eight years old when her parents, Lorilie and Yanno Liltreehuggr, took her and Joshua to Surefall Glade. Lielay's father was also a druid and when he came to the Glade he always took Lielay to train her. He said that Surefall Glade was the best place for a young druid to practice. Lielay remembered her and her father finding a lone bear cub next to a mutilated corpse of what had been its mother. The cub was yelling and crying. Yanno put the cub into Lielay's arms and told her to take it into the Glade. Yanno left to search for the poacher or poachers that did this since Yanno loved animals greatly. Lielay carried the cub and brought it to her mother, Lorilie, who then told Joshua, who was twelve at the time, to watch Lielay and take the bear to the waterfall. Lorilie left and searched for Yanno. Lielay sat with Joshua and patted the baby bear while humming to herself. Another hour past and the two decided to go out and look for their parents.  
  
Snappy jumped into her lap, breaking her thoughts. She looked down at him and smiled. She was scratching Bear's ear, "You sure are playful."  
  
The vision filled her head again. Lielay was out of the Glade with Joshua, running around. Then they heard it, a high pitch scream from their right. Joshua placed Lielay behind a tree and ran off. Lielay huddled close to the bark as she waited for her parents and Joshua to return. The sound of a person running came close and then stopped. Lielay peered around the tree and saw an ugly human that held a huge crossbow, the man scanned the horizon and went into the Glade, and he threw his bow into the shadows. More feet came, but this time they stopped in front of Lielay; it was her father, Yanno. Yanno spotted Lielay, gave her a worried look, then picked her up and hid her in the branches above. The man stepped back out of the Glade, picked up his weapon, and put an arrow to his bow. Yanno gulped and with sorrow looked at Lielay only for a second, not wanting to give her away. The arrow sang as it was released, it hit its target, and Yanno fell to his knees. An arrow stuck out of his chest. Yanno gasped for air and tried to heal himself. Another arrow was let loose, but this time Yanno fell to the ground, not moving. Lielay looked in horror as the man walked over and pulled the arrows out of Yanno's chest.  
  
"Should never mess with a poacher." He said angrily.  
  
Without knowing it, mana surged in Lielay's hand and shot at the man. He screamed in shock and in pain as the flames burned his skin. Yelling at the top of her lungs, Lielay leaped from the branches and jumped on the man's head. Her fists flailed at the man's face and neck. He fell, still screaming and burning. Lielay jumped off with minor burns and screamed while running into the protection of the Glade. Later that day, Joshua stumbled into the Glade covered in sweat and blood. He had dragged their mother all the way to where Yanno lay. Lielay was terrified and hid in the waterfall, not telling anyone about Yanno or the man. Joshua informed the guards, in hysterics, that his mother and father weren't moving and about the poachers. The guards ran out and Joshua searched for Lielay, he didn't find her until she came out the next day. Yanno and Lorilie were said to have died a brave death and were honored by the entire Glade. They were buried in Surefall Glade next to others who had died trying to save the animals of the Glade. Joshua and Lielay were then taken back to Kelethin two weeks after the deaths of their parents to stay with relatives.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss." An old man tapped Lielay on the shoulder.  
  
Lielay shook her head and looked up, "Yes?"  
  
"Its time for me to feed and clean the bears, so if you don't mind moving."  
  
"Oh yes, I'll leave."  
  
*****  
  
In the mayor's guest room, Mirk sat, he was uncomfortable and scared about Rivervale, "I don't know about thisss." Mirk said to Albain who was checking out his new tunic.  
  
"I've made sure it's all right. I talked to the mayor." Albain folded the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Thisss isss my firssst time in a city that I'm not allowed in." Mirk looked toward the window.  
  
"Huh?" Albain turned his head and waited.  
  
"Usssually I'm not allowed in peaceful citiesss like thisss becaussse of my race."  
  
"Oh, well that's going to change my friend." He stared at the mirror at himself.  
  
"Do you have any clean robes to wear? Mine are all covered in blood." Mirk plucked at his sleeve.  
  
"I can get someone to get you one. They all like me here." Albain laughed.  
  
"Sssure."  
  
"Durgo!" Albain yelled, "That's the little halfling helper." He told Mirk.  
  
Durgo slid into the room, "Yes master elf?"  
  
"Clean robes for master lizard here, please." He held his head up high.  
  
"Right away my lord."  
  
*****  
  
Valamora and her group had migrated to a warehouse from the "whorehouse" since their conversation and broke in. They began to take weapons, food, clothes, and anything else they wanted. Puma stood at the door peering out into the empty street. Valamora sat on top of a pile of boxes, overseeing them all. The twins were throwing things at each other as Durk watched and laughed. Palou searched through boxes until he found what he wanted; he pulled out a long sword with markings carved along its blade. Palou smiled and swung it around. He climbed the boxes and sat next to Valamora. She crossed her legs and turned her narrow face to him.  
  
"Nice sword, anything for me?" she blew the white hair from her eyes.  
  
"If you want something get it yourself." He ran his fingers along the blade.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You have two arms and legs." He sneered.  
  
"So do you. I'm the overseer." She stated.  
  
"No you ain't, now go get a weapon!" he pushed her off the boxes.  
  
She fell and straightened up, "I'll get you for that." She pointed her long fingers towards him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared." He said sarcastically.  
  
Puma slid into the shadows by the door and turned around, "Shut up there's someone coming, " he waited a second, " that means hide!"  
  
Erin and Aaron jumped under a huge tarp, Palou slid behind the boxes he sat on, Durk lay on the ground in the shadows, Valamora put her black hood on and crouched down, and Puma hid behind the door again. A head peeked in and a burly dark elf entered. He looked around and saw the mess the twins made. He unsheathed his short sword and held it up. He began to throw boxes aside looking for the troublemakers. He was headed in the direction of Valamora, she didn't move, her eyes were fixed on the elf. The box flew that hid Valamora and she stood.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why are you in my warehouse!" he bellowed.  
  
"Why can't I?" she said coolly.  
  
"It's trespassing!" he spat.  
  
From behind him, Palou snuck up, the long sword hidden from view, "Someone wants to play with you." Valamora pointed behind the large dark elf and ducked behind some more boxes.  
  
"How many of you bastards are in here, I'll kill you all!" he charged Palou.  
  
Palou threw his long sword out and the elf ran right into it. The sword jammed into his belly and blood gushed out. The elf opened his mouth to say something, but only more blood spilled out. Palou twisted the sword's hilt and the burly elf fell dead. Palou pulled out the sword and cleaned it off with the clothes of the dead elf. Everyone came out of hiding and glanced at the body; killing was normal to them. The sword was sheathed and Valamora smiled to them all.  
  
"Get the rest of what you need. After that it's go time." She said. The twins let loose a cheer. 


	14. Pretty Boys

"Get what you need now. After that it's go time." She said. The twins let loose a cheer.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay wandered around the Glade with Snappy following behind her; she felt more relieved after her visit with Bear. Lielay needed to share her vision and she thought that Bear felt the same way she did. The path she walked led to the cemetery where her parents lay. Joshua came to mind and she missed him terribly. Her Caleb was gone, her husband, her parents, and other dear friends that passed away. This time, Lielay held back the tears and thought of all the good times she had with these people that were now watching from above. She smiled as she remembered, she laughed, a rare thing for her to do now days. She reached the graveyard and she knew instantly where her parents were. She knelt beside her father's grave and chanted a spell. Flowers sprang up from the ground on his grave and Lielay was very pleased with herself. She heard a faint chant in a far away voice, she listened, it was a spell her father would use often, and it would always cheer Lielay up. After spending time at her parents' graves, Lielay walked off to a different part of the graveyard, the part where the poachers were buried. Lielay searched for the headstone, she didn't even know the man's name, but she knew she would know which one it was, that's if he even died.  
  
"Disgusting isn't it?"  
  
Lielay whirled about and faced a human ranger leaning against a tree with her bow at her feet. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her brown hair was done up in a tight bun. Her face was frowning and her eyes stared at Lielay. Her jaw was square, but elegant.  
  
"What is?" Lielay said confused.  
  
"These monsters of men. I'm glad that they're dead. They killed my father." She spat on the grave next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. My parents were also killed by poachers when I was young."  
  
"How I can relate to you."  
  
"I'm Lielay Liltreehuggr." Lielay nodded her head.  
  
"Joy al'Der." She nodded back.  
  
Snappy jumped on Lielay's boot, " Oh yes, and this is Snappy." The both laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Mirk stood in front of the mirror that Albain stood in a while ago admiring himself. Mirk touched the new robes he wore and adjusted them. Albain stood by the door and leaned against the frame. He laughed while he watched the expression on Mirk's face change. "That's your color." Albain finally said.  
  
"I don't know. Light blue? I like black robesss." Mirk frowned.  
  
"It's time to get you out of the dark and into the light, my friend. And you have me to guide you." Albain joked.  
  
"I'm following you?" Mirk laughed.  
  
"What you don't like my color?" Albain chuckled.  
  
"Red and orange," Mirk shook his head, "and a light cloak to go with it." He tilted his head.  
  
"Hey, I didn't pick it, those halflings did. Well, let's go to the celebration! I'm starved." Albain jumped out the door and flew down the tiny staircase.  
  
Mirk followed and with one last glance at the mirror, he winked at himself. His tail twitched as he walked. Happiness warmed his cold scales as he left the Mayor's house. Albain waited for Mirk a way off with eagerness in his eyes. Mirk didn't understand elves before he met Albain, but slowly he did and he smiled. Joining Albain the two left for the town square where the party was being held. Mirk knew now that he finally had a friend he could trust and that didn't care if he was an iksar or not. Mirk moved his head; it felt lopsided without his other horn. He touched the bandages and quivered.  
  
Albain stared at him. "No one's going to care if you only have one horn."  
  
"It'sss not that, I'm afraid Valamora will come back sssoon and dessstroy thisss village."  
  
"The halflings have lots of deputies stationed around, so let's party!" Albain acted like a child.  
  
The two entered the square, but the celebration had already begun. In the corner a group of halflings played lutes, trumpets, and so on, it was a cheerful fast tune. Food was placed on tables that were spread around and many children were picking at the sweets. Elves, humans, the barbarian, the two gnomes, and a few dwarves were scattered among the crowd of halflings. In the middle of the square there was dancing, the mayor was clapping his little hands gleefully as he watched. Albain and Mirk walked over to him, he smiled as the two approached.  
  
"So, you've finally decided to join us, have you?" Mayor Gubbin laughed.  
  
"Yes, but only for a short time because we really need to find Lielay." Albain clasped his hands together.  
  
"Well, enjoy the party while it last!" he shook Albain and Mirk's hands.  
  
*****  
  
Joy had shown Lielay into her house and sat talking with her around a small stump that was the table. Snappy was busy trying to catch a fly buzzing about as Joy's songbird sat on its perch watching the lion. Lielay and Joy shared their sad stories about their parents and poachers with each other. Once they were done, Lielay started to tell Joy all about her adventures. Lielay had actually amazed herself as what she had done. Joy was overwhelmed with what she heard; she jumped at the more dramatic parts and gasped when danger stuck.  
  
"So where is this Albain you've mentioned?" Joy chuckled.  
  
"He's probably still in Rivervale." Lielay said simply.  
  
"Why isn't he here though?"  
  
"I ran away because I need some time away from him."  
  
"Oh." Joy blushed a bit.  
  
Snappy paced back and forth in front of the door looking at Lielay with big eyes. He meowed. "Time for Snappy to have a walk." Lielay got up and opened the door.  
  
Joy followed Lielay out of the house. Snappy pranced and leaped over bushes to stretch his legs. Lielay smiled as she and Joy watched Snappy try to get Nightingale, Joy's pet songbird. Nightingale flew low, teasing Snappy as he jumped hopelessly around; the little songbird chirped. From behind them, the man that tagged Snappy tapped Lielay on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me miss, are you, by any chance Lielay Liltreehuggr?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Lielay stood up.  
  
"A messenger dropped this off," he held up a letter, "said he'd been trying to find you for some time. It's all the way from Kelethin."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Lielay took the letter. Lielay stared at the letter for a while until finally she tore it open. The letter read:  
  
Dear Lielay,  
  
So how are your travels going with Caleb? Has he been a little troublemaker? If so, tell him Uncle Joshua wants to talk to him. Anyway, I would like to inform you that Birria and I are going to be wed next month on the fifth. We would be very grateful if you and Caleb would join us on our happy occasion. Well write back soon, baby sister.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Joshua Liltreehuggr & Birria Stargazer  
  
P.S. Marcus is dying to play with Caleb and hear what he has done.  
  
Lielay folded the letter back up and put it in her pant pocket. A tear fell down her face and splashed to the ground. Joy stood up and patted Lielay's shoulder. "Bad news?" Joy asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh. No, my brother is getting married to my best friend next month."  
  
"That's wonderful, but why are you crying?"  
  
"The letter. it mentions my son. My brother, Joshua, wants me to bring him."  
  
Joy bowed her head, "I'm sorry Lielay."  
  
*****  
  
Hours later Albain, Mirk, and everyone else were gathered around the mayor. He summoned the crowd to quiet down so he could speak, "I would like to present two gifts to Master Albain for his heroic deed."  
  
Albain interrupted, "You don't have to do that." His pointed ears turned a dull pink.  
  
"I insist. First, I would like to award him with this medal," he placed it on Albain's neck by standing on a box, "and I would also like to present him this parchment of paper." He smiled. There was confused looks on every face, the mayor laughed, "Since I know the stable-master very well all the way at Shar Vahl in Luclin," the crowd grew excited, "this is a letter granting Albain a horse of his pick. Shar Vahl has bred some of the best horses ever." The mumble from the crowd was like bee's buzzing loudly, they then broke out into applause.  
  
"Thank you very much." Albain's smile was now a grin that covered his whole face. He shook the mayor's hand again and again.  
  
An hour later, Albain and Mirk left Rivervale with their packs bulging with supplies. They stopped at the fork in the path in Kithicor, deciding what path Lielay took. The two took their chances and headed towards the Pass. As they were walking, a crunching of leaves and running feet was heard from behind. Albain turned his head around and saw Kanoldar waving his hand at them franticly. Albain groaned and turned his back to him. Mirk eyed Kanoldar and spotted his clumsy air element pet gliding behind him.  
  
"Albain wait! Wait for me!" the magician shouted.  
  
Albain waited until the high elf caught up, "What do you want?" Albain sneered.  
  
"I'm coming with you." He panted.  
  
"Why?" Mirk added.  
  
"Because I'm heading that way. I'm going to Qeynos."  
  
"And that makes you special or something." Albain said coldly.  
  
"Well, I just thought I could go with you since your headed in that direction, aren't you?"  
  
"Yesss, but how do you know if we are going to Qeynosss or not?" hissed Mirk.  
  
"OK, the places don't matter anymore. I just want to go with you till as far as you go, then I will leave." He brushed back his white-blonde hair.  
  
"Fine. Just don't slow us down." Albain stalked off with Mirk on his heels. Kanoldar walked beside him and his element following behind.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Lielay and Joy were outside again watching Snappy pounce on anything that moved. The gentle breeze made the leaves sway and flutter to the ground. Light penetrated the forest floor and the sun gleamed bright on the yellow flowers that grew by Joy's house.  
  
"I think I have to go back and apologize to Albain." Lielay said.  
  
"You have to talk to him sooner or later."  
  
"Yes I know. say would you join me to go to Rivervale?"  
  
"Sure why not. I've been dying to leave here anyway. When do we go?" Joy smiled.  
  
"Today if possible." *****  
  
Valamora, Durk, Puma, Palou, and the twins were moving very fast and slyly through the Commonlands. Valamora's temper was on the edge due to the twins. They thought it would be funny to tick off a puma; the cat attacked and wasted their time. Valamora didn't want to lose any time because Mirk and the elves could have left Rivervale by now. Erin walked behind everyone whimpering, his hand was wrapped in bandages. When Valamora lost her temper she sliced his hand to show him she had no mercy and wanted to continue without interruptions.  
  
"Quit your blubbering, Erin, or I'll give you something to cry about. Next time, don't slow us down."  
  
Almost instantly Erin was silent; Aaron looked at his brother and shrugged. Puma was ahead of the group scouting; he would run ahead, look around, wait until the group caught up, report what he saw, and do it all over again. Palou still carried the long sword that he used to kill the elf he stole it from; it slapped his thigh as he ran. Durk knew that blood was going to be spilt once they found Mirk and the wood elves. His green eyes now had a glint of red burning in them. They moved as if they were like a wolf pack, Valamora the leader and the others the underdogs. Valamora took great pride in being the leader and the most feared; at the moment Erin was the one that feared her the most.  
  
"How much longer?" grunted Palou. "I don't know, it all depends on how fast you fat asses can run." Valamora took off he black cloak.  
  
*****  
  
"No." Albain sat firmly.  
  
"Come on, its just one small stop." Kanoldar pleaded.  
  
"No. You said you wouldn't slow us down."  
  
"Fine, Nevermind. It's just one spell." The high-elf sighed.  
  
Albain rolled his eyes as he, Mirk, and Kanoldar left the Pass. He expected to be well into the Karanas by now, but they had delays. Albain and Mirk had caught lots of attention while traveling through the Pass; they were still dressed in their brightly colored party clothes. Men shouted at them calling them "pretty boys" and such. Women were also as bad, but they would walk next to them and say it. Mirk felt like he was being paraded in front of the people for an entertainment group of some sort. He hissed at Albain telling him that black was his color, not blue. Albain wished he had, had some darker clothes given to him or otherwise changed before they left. Kanoldar laughed the whole time, sometimes even egging the people on. But they were out of the Pass and were far away from all the mocking citizens. Albain hoped he would find Lielay somewhere ahead of him. He bit his bottom lip and continued on.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you done?" Lielay asked Joy.  
  
"Just about, got to get Nightingale." Joy hurried around her house, "OK, I'm done." She came out and locked the door. Nightingale sat on her shoulder.  
  
"I guess I'm ready too." Lielay sighed and patted her leg for Snappy to come. 


	15. A Death in the Party of Elves

"I guess I'm ready too." Lielay sighed and patter her leg for Snappy to come.  
  
Joy and Lielay left the Glade and walked the road towards the Pass. Joy was overwhelmed that she had finally left Surefall Glade; she kept on thanking Lielay over and over again. Snappy walked along side with Lielay, instead of bounding off ahead like he usually did. Her charm spell on him was very powerful; he always wanted to be at her side. She smiled down on him; she had a new addition to her family.  
  
*****  
  
Walking the same road as Lielay, Albain tried to hurry the others, he was eager to find Lielay and apologize to her. He missed her dearly, even though it had only been a couple of days since he last saw her. He didn't know that in about an hour's time he would be reunited with her. He also didn't know that there was danger behind them that would take everyone by surprise.  
  
*****  
  
Carefully, Valamora led the group through the Pass with great speed. Durk was itching to fight, itching to kill; he was becoming very impatient. Palou kept reminding him that he would get his share of blood once the time came. Valamora made it very clear that she was to be left Mirk; the others could fight over the elves. Little did they know that there were more then just the elves and Mirk. As they moved, the dark elf group caught no attention form others and if they did, Valamora would kill the poor innocent people that saw them. They were like shadows to the eye as they passed.  
  
*****  
  
Shifting her packs so it was more comfortable Lielay stopped, "I think it's time for a break, don't you?" she asked Joy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm thirsty." She sat down and pulled out her water flask.  
  
The two sat, ate, and drank for almost a half an hour returning to their walk. Snappy was back to regular himself, chasing Nightingale around, his eyes burned with excitement. The two girls giggled and picked up their things. As Lielay picked up the blanket they were sitting on, a picture fell out of it. Bending down to examine it, Lielay gasped and almost dropped it again.  
  
"What is it?" Joy asked curiously.  
  
"This picture, it fell out of the blanket." Lielay stuttered.  
  
"Who's it of?" Joy moved closer.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"It's of me, Caleb, and Danny. This picture is from my living room in Kelethin."  
  
"How'd it get here?" Joy said while looking at it.  
  
"Caleb or Joshua must have slipped it in my bag." Lielay wiped her eyes.  
  
"That was." Joy broke off. She was staring ahead of them, "What is that?"  
  
Lielay looked up and saw bright figures walking in their direction. It was very strange; orange, red, blue, and brown were all clashed together horrifically. Lielay picked up her pack and scooped Snappy in her arms. "Let's go see what it is." She said.  
  
"Are you sure? What if they're dangerous?" Joy asked nervously.  
  
"I'll burn them to a crisp." She laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Albain looked up and saw two forms moving their way. He tapped Mirk on shoulder and pointed ahead. "What do you think it isss?" the iksar asked.  
  
"No clue, could be people."  
  
"Want to check it out?" Kanoldar added.  
  
"Yes, I want to ask if they have seen Lielay." Albain hurried his pace to a fast jog and the other two followed behind. Closer, the people came and he saw a smaller form in one of their arms, it was a baby lion. He slowed to a jog and wondered why anyone would have a lion as a pet. "That's an elf!" Albain shouted as he watched the people walk closer.  
  
"A little excited, isn't he?" Kanoldar asked.  
  
"Maybe. Let'sss follow him ssso he doesssn't get hurt." Mirk laughed.  
  
*****  
  
"What the hell?" Joy said as the orange dressed person started running towards them.  
  
"Get your weapon out just in case." Lielay put down Snappy and pulled out her sword.  
  
*****  
  
Running closer, Albain saw the features of the elf; long brown hair, big green eyes, small slender body, it was Lielay! He jumped in joy and shouted. "Lielay!" he was tripping over himself trying to run faster.  
  
*****  
  
"Did that person just yell your name?"  
  
"Yeah I think. its Albain!" Lielay sheathed her sword and ran to him.  
  
The two wood elves embraced each other. Albain stared into her beautiful eyes until he felt claws digging into his leg. He looked down and saw the baby lion attacking his leg. Lielay busted out laughing as Snappy tried to bite Albain. He shook it off and with a confused expression looked at Lielay. The other three were gathered around the two; Joy was laughing with Lielay and the other two just smiled.  
  
"What is that?" Albain pointed to the cub.  
  
"He's a lion and his name is Snappy." Lielay smiled.  
  
"Is he your pet?" he tilted his head.  
  
"Yes." She kissed him softly.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." He shook his head.  
  
"Well, what about you, I'm not going to ask what your wearing." She looked him up and down.  
  
"It was for the celebration in Rivervale. The halflings dressed me." He held out his hands.  
  
"So, you've been celebrating instead of finding me." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Can we drop this already?" Kanoldar spoke up.  
  
"You're here." Lielay peered at him, so did Joy.  
  
"Well, yes I'm on my way to Qeynos and I was traveling with Albain and Mirk."  
  
"Oh." Lielay slowly shook her head, still confused why he was traveling with Albain.  
  
"Albain got a horssse." Mirk smiled.  
  
"A horse! Where?" she looked behind them all. "I don't see it."  
  
"No, not here. We have to go to Shar Vahl," Lielay's expression was blank, "in Luclin." Albain chuckled.  
  
"Like I know where that is."  
  
"On the moon." Albain smiled. The five sat down and talked about Luclin, Snappy, Albain's clothes, and much more. They were all unaware of Valamora not even an hour away.  
  
*****  
  
Traveling through the dreary, misty Karanas, time passed rather quickly in Valamora's point of view. Puma had been sent out ahead an hour ago and the rest walked slowly, waiting for him to return. As if magically cued, Puma came running out from behind a tree, a large smile covered his face. "What?" Palou glared.  
  
"Mirk, the wood elves, and two other people are just ahead." The tall dark elf rubbed his hands together.  
  
"What are they doing?" Valamora demanded as she held one of her daggers up.  
  
"Sitting and talking." Puma eyes the blade.  
  
"Excellent." Valamora took out the rest of her daggers. She set out at a run with the sun reflecting off the deadly blades and her red eyes. Palou took out his long sword and chased after her. The other four pulled out their weapons and followed after Palou.  
  
*****  
  
Mirk stood up to stretch; arms over his head, he turned behind his group. He then saw them, Valamora in the front with her daggers raised and the other five behind her with their weapons out. "Get up! Get your weaponsss out! It'sss Valamora!" he lunged for his staff.  
  
Lielay and Albain were already up with their swords unsheathed, Joy and Kanoldar looked at Valamora coming and jumped up fast after the elves. Lielay started chanting, a moment later Valamora had roots climbing up her legs. Palou rushed over to her and cut the roots away. Lielay cursed to herself. Both groups collided with their weapons drawn.  
  
Valamora went straight for Mirk who was all too ready for her. He had his staff up and was ready to fight. The two circled each other, both with evil glints in their eyes.  
  
Palou was already engaged in a head to head battle with Albain. Albain's quick moves kept him from getting hacked to pieces. Palou was having trouble catching him and he cursed aloud.  
  
Durk just went to the closest person who happened to be Lielay. He swung his sword at her, but she dodged it. Lielay ran from the other fighters and Durk followed her. They were well away from the others and had plenty of space to battle.  
  
Joy and Puma were attacking each other before the others began. Puma pounced on her and the two were rolling on the ground trying to sink their fists into one another's face. Joy hit his nose with such force that it broke. The blood from it stained both of their clothes.  
  
Kanoldar and Aaron were throwing spells back and forth trying to kill the other one. Both already had wounds that bleed through their robes and covered the ground. Kanoldar quickly casted some buff spells on himself before throwing another fire spell towards Aaron.  
  
Meanwhile, Kanoldar's air element pet, Snappy, and Nightingale took on Erin. Nightingale swooped low and dropped small pebbles on Erin's head breaking his concentration for his spells. Snappy jumped up trying to get Erin's throat, while the air element attacked from behind. Erin kicked Snappy away, but he kept on coming back. He wasn't able to cast one spell because of the three pets attacking him.  
  
"I see your missing one of your horns." Valamora smirked at Mirk.  
  
"That'sss becaussse sssome evil witch tore it off."  
  
She threw her head back and laughed, "Yes, and it was so pleasurable when the flesh ripped and the wall spattered with blood."  
  
"You enjoy tormenting people, don't you?" he hissed.  
  
"Of course, now if you shut up I will be taking that other horn of yours, then I'll kill you." She lunged at him. One of her daggers dug deep into his shoulder, Mirk hissed in pain. Valamora jerked the dagger out and lunged again. Mirk caught her in midair and did a flying kick that sent her sprawling to the ground. She held her jaw and jumped up.  
  
Albain was bleeding heavily from a gash on his side. He tried to parry Palou's attacked and cast a spell at the same time, but he was unable to do so. Palou had much more cuts and bruises then Albain, his arm, chest, leg, and above his eye all bleed freely.  
  
"You know we don't have to do this." Lielay panted as Durk circled her.  
  
"I know, I want to though, I need to." His green eyes glinted red.  
  
Lielay looked at him closely, her jaw dropped and she smiled, "Your part wood elf, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you talking about." He lowered his eyes.  
  
"You can't deny it, your skin is much lighter then the others and you have green eyes." She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Doesn't mean I'm a wood elf." He barked.  
  
"Whatever, you are partly. You make a cute little wood elf." She joked.  
  
"Take that back!" he pounced on her. "I'm not cute!"  
  
The two toppled to the ground and rolled a few feet. Lielay tried to hold Durk's wrists away; he held a dagger close to her neck. She thrusted her leg up and kicked Durk between his legs. He groaned and rolled off her; he lay twitching on the ground. Lielay back flipped up and jumped a few feet way. Durk slowly got up and sheathed his dagger.  
  
"It's not worth fighting you. I'll never win." He bowed to her.  
  
"Are you joking?" Lielay was shocked.  
  
"I will not fight you or your companions. I promise." He sat down and began bandaging his fresh wounds.  
  
Kanoldar lay bleeding on the ground with Aaron hovering over him grinning. The dark elf grabbed Kanoldar's neck and surprisingly lifted him up. Kanoldar choked and tried to pry Aaron's hand off his neck. Out of nowhere, Lielay jumped on Aaron's back and held him in a headlock. Aaron let got of Kanoldar and flipped Lielay over his back. Lielay kicked her feet in his face and quickly got up.  
  
Puma was now sitting by Durk tending to his wounds also. He too gave up fighting and left Joy alone. Puma and Durk watched Joy take over for the exhausted pets. Erin still had pebbles dropped on his head from Nightingale, but Snappy and the element stopped. Kanoldar's pet disappeared and Snappy lay on his side panting franticly, his eyes rolled madly. Joy shot an arrow into Erin's thigh and he collapsed. She stood on his chest with another arrow nocked to her bow.  
  
"No, I don't want to die!" Erin wailed.  
  
"Oh really? Why shouldn't I kill you? You attacked us first." She aimed the arrow at Erin's heart.  
  
"I wont do it again. Valamora made us do it." He pleaded.  
  
"How do I know you wont do it again?"  
  
"I promise. Take my weapons."  
  
Joy hesitated then bent down and grabbed the short sword he carried, "Get out of my face and never come near me again. And if you try to cast a spell on me or the others, I'll have Nightingale peck out your eyes."  
  
Erin got up and rushed over to the other two dark elves. He told them what Joy had just said and they all scooted in closer to one another. Nightingale landed on Joy's shoulder and chirped in her ear musically. Joy then hurried over to Snappy and felt his side. He had more then one rib broken and he was bleeding. She bandaged his chest and forced him to drink water.  
  
Mirk had Valamora pinned to the ground with his foot and tail. His chest rose rapidly and his once blue robes were torn and stained red. Valamora glared at him, her white silvery hair was all over her face.  
  
"You ssshould have never come back." Mirk held his foot down harder.  
  
She moaned, "They'll never accept you Mirk. Look at you, you're an iksar, they are wood elves. Do you really think that they'll stay with you? They have their own lives, they don't need a dumb-ass like you to slow then down."  
  
Mirk's nostrils flared. He bent down and placed his knee to her neck and applied pressure. She squirmed and tried to free herself, she tried to breathe. Her eyes grew wide and her evil glare turned to worry. Mirk didn't budge a bit. Valamora's eyes started rolling and the whites were showing. Finally Mirk raised his knee. She lay there gasping for air, not able to move.  
  
Neither Albain nor Palou was moving. Both lay motionless on the blood- covered ground. Albain's eyes were closed and Palou's were open, he never blinked. Faintly and painfully Albain chanted a spell, light blue light surrounded him and his minor cuts were healed completely. His larger wounds still bled though.  
  
Aaron blasted Lielay's sword out of her hand. She looked around for it before she pulled out a small dagger from her pants. She faced him again. "What else do you got hiding up those tight pants?" Aaron laughed.  
  
"You pervert! How dare you say that to a lady!" she threw the dagger and is stuck Aaron's arm.  
  
He charged and tackled her to the ground. With his knees, he held her down; he then began chanting a spell. It fizzled. He tried again, but this time he was flung off of Lielay and the spell never worked. Albain picked Lielay up and handed her, her sword. Before the two druids could cast a spell, Valamora spoke up.  
  
"Boy's, its time to go." Everyone stared at her as if she were insane. 


	16. Presents

"Boy's, its time to go." Everyone looked at her as if she were insane.  
  
"What did you say?!" Puma stood up.  
  
"You heard me losers. Let's go. Come on Palou, get up." She walked over to him.  
  
"He's dead." Albain said slowly.  
  
Valamora's eyes closed and a tear trickled down her cheek, "Pick him up Aaron, you too Erin. Be careful with him." She walked off with the twins carrying Palou.  
  
Puma was crying as he followed the corpse of his dead cousin. The dark elves didn't seem very evil now, not even Valamora. Durk collected the dark elf's things and walked over to Lielay. He bowed to her again. "Some day we will meet again and no blood shall be shed." With that he ran after the others.  
  
They watched Durk and the others walk into the horizon and vanish. Joy was with Kanoldar trying to wash out the blood that was soaked into his bright elven hair. For, once, there wasn't an air element to mess things up. Snappy was now standing and he hobbled over to Lielay's side. She sat down and a blue light enveloped the little lion, and his wounds closed and some of his ribs were back in place. Lielay lay back on the grass and watched the setting sun.  
  
Albain walked over to Kanoldar and helped heal him with a spell. Joy sat next to him and stroked Nightingale's head. Kanoldar smiled at her and Joy's cheeks grew red, she smiled back. Mirk went around collecting dropped weapons and supplies. He was cradling something small in his hand. He had a distant look in his eyes. Finally he walked over to Lielay.  
  
"She gave it back." He said to her.  
  
"Who and what?" Lielay sat up.  
  
"Valamora gave me my horn back." He took a deep breath.  
  
Lielay peered over and looked into Mirk's hand, in the middle of his palm was his missing horn. She looked him in the eyes and smiled deeply. She then patted him on the shoulder and stood up. Mirk closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. His hand tightened on his horn as the darkness took over their campsite.  
  
*****  
  
The sun overhead burned the necks of the travelers. Lielay, Albain, and Mirk moved through High Hold Pass returning to Freeport. So far, they had no encounters with the gnolls or the orcs that infested the Pass. Kanoldar, as he said, went to Qeynos, now accompanied by Joy. The two had fallen in love and wanted to travel with each other; Lielay was happy for the two. Mirk now had his horn on a chain that hung around his neck that he held every other minute. Snappy was in Albain's arms playing with his tail; Albain now had no problem with Snappy.  
  
"Since we're passing through Freeport, shall we check up on Aubrey?" Albain asked Lielay.  
  
"I don't mind." She rubbed her burnt neck.  
  
The day wore on and the three decided to spend the night in the Pass at one of the inns. Without even glancing at the inn's name, they walked inside. Lielay walked up to the counter and asked for some rooms. The man behind the counter pointed up the stairs and told them to ask for room up there since he was busy. Up the stairs, Lielay asked for two rooms. She paid the man and threw Mirk the key to the room that he would share with Albain.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I don't want to be disturbed tonight." Lielay told the two as she leaned in their doorframe.  
  
"Sure thing Lie." Albain told her as she walked out of their room.  
  
"Ssso what do you want to do." Mirk already had changed out of his blood stained robes into some plain black ones.  
  
"Let's go see what the bar's like." Albain smiled and walked out the door. He too already had changed into clean clothes.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay was sitting on the floor in her room looking through her packs for the picture. She threw clothes and blankets around. Supplies littered the floor around her. She found the picture and clutched it to her chest. She lay on the floor crying until Snappy limped over and nuzzled her face. She put an arm around him and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Albain and Mirk sat downstairs at the bar drinking. Mirk fiddled with his horn as he just stared at his pale drink. Albain had plenty of empty tankards in front of him and he was acting strange. He had a goofy expression on his face and he swayed in his chair. As people passed, Albain would wave aimlessly and chuckle to himself. Mirk tired to ignore the wood elf's behavior, but could not resist laughing at him. A half-elf barmaid came to collect his glasses. Albain stared at her and his eyes followed her around the bar while she worked. He smiled and got up. Mirk looked at him dumbfounded, pulled him back into his chair, and slapped the back of his head.  
  
Albain glared at him. "What was that for!"  
  
"That'sss not Lielay."  
  
"I know that! I don't always have to be with Lielay all the time."  
  
Mirk was shocked and angry, "You've had way to much too drink."  
  
"How do you know? Huh? I'm a grown man, I can make my own decisions." Albain barked.  
  
"Fine. I'll let you alone. I'm going back to the room." He stood up and threw the bartender some coins. "Don't do anything you'll regret later." Mirk disappeared up the stairs. Albain stood up, straightened his clothes, and swayed over to the half-elf.  
  
*****  
  
The dim light shimmered over his eyes. Albain put his hands to his head and groaned. He had a terrible headache. He rolled over and opened his eyes; he gasped. Beside him in the bed lay the half-elf barmaid; she was still sleeping. Albain groaned again. "Gods tell me this didn't happen." He cursed under his breath.  
  
Quickly he got up and pulled on his clothes. With one more glace at the half-elf, he left. He was still in the tavern, he noticed as he went up the stairs and opened the room he supposedly shared with Mirk. Quietly he crept to his bed, trying not to wake Mirk.  
  
Te iksar sat up and glared him down. "Where have you been?"  
  
Thinking fast Albain hatched a plan, "I got my own room because I didn't want you to yell at me the whole night."  
  
Mirk eyed him, "You were with that half-elf, weren't you?" he got up and put on his robes.  
  
"Of course not! Why would I do that to Lielay? I love her. Never." Albain bellowed at Mirk.  
  
Mirk snorted, picked up his bags, and left the room. The door was still open and Albain stood there speechless. He kicked the side of his bed and threw his cloak off. Lielay came in the room dragging her bags behind her. Snappy's head was poking out of one; he looked at Albain and raised his lips to a smile.  
  
"Good morning." She smiled.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Albain jumped.  
  
"What's into you? You sleep right?" she crossed to him.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't sleep well." He flinched as she put her hand on his arm.  
  
"We'll be leaving soon. Gather your things and meet us downstairs." Lielay looked strangely at him and left.  
  
Lielay and Mirk waited near the doors for Albain to come down. The two joked and laughed at Snappy in his bag. Albain came down and hurried them out of the tavern. Mirk eyed him from behind Lielay's back. Albain lowered his head and didn't look at Mirk again. The trio left the pass and into Kithicor. It only took them a couple hours to pass safely through the dense forest. The sun was much brighter in the Commonlands and there was more activity.  
  
"Lielay, why are we going to Kelethin again?" Mirk asked.  
  
"For my brother's wedding." She smiled.  
  
When they reached Freeport it was dark, but still light enough to see. Albain led the other two through back streets and alleys to Aubrey's house. When they got there no one answered the door. So, the three decided to go check the bars for him since they knew Aubrey liked his drinks. They found him after only their second try. He was sitting playing cards with three other people. Aubrey looked up and his eye caught Lielay and Albain; he jumped up and ran to them.  
  
"You two are here again? Nice to see you!" he hugged Lielay and shook Albain's hand.  
  
"Aubrey this is Mirk." Lielay introduced the two.  
  
"Pleasssure to meet you." Mirk bowed his head shook Aubrey's hand.  
  
"Come, come join my table and meet some of my friends." The four sat down. "Everyone this is Lielay, Albain, and Mirk." He pointed each one out.  
  
A young human male leaned over the table and shook their hands, "Tio Maphire's the name, and right now, card playing is my game." He smiled.  
  
"I'm Harmony." A fair-haired half-elf who sat next to Tio said.  
  
"And I'm Sam." Another human male grunted.  
  
"Lets get the game started!" Tio said as he smoothed back his short jet- black hair.  
  
They all started a game of cards that lasted well into the night. Laughter arose from their table on occasion, but mostly they were too involved with their game. After the game ended, Aubrey invited Albain, Mirk, and Lielay to stay at his house for the night before they caught the boat to Kelethin. As soon as they got to Aubrey's house, Mirk pulled Albain aside.  
  
"I know you ssslept with that barmaid in the Passssss, you can't deny it. If you ever do a ssstupid thing like that again I'll tell Lielay everything. I'm not telling her thisss time becaussse I want you to have a sssecond chance with her."  
  
"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"Watch yourssself." Mirk left him.  
  
Morning came all to soon for Albain. He felt like he hadn't had any sleep. Aubrey walked with them to the docks, he said his good-byes and vanished back into the city. They were on the boat, and were waiting for the crewmembers to finish loading the cargo. This boat was much slower then the one Caleb and Lielay took to reach Freeport. It took four days to reach Butcher Block, the whole time Mirk emptied him stomach over the side of the ship. Once there, Lielay inhaled deeply and started her way to Kelethin. Mirk became more nervous as they came closer to Kelethin. He gripped his horn and swung it back and forth. Two hours later, they stepped onto the lift to Kelethin after explaining to the guards about Mirk.  
  
"Lielay you're here!" Joshua said as he opened the door to the Liltreehuggr house.  
  
"Yes." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Where's Caleb?" he peered around her only to see Albain and Mirk.  
  
"Joshua I have really bad news." She pushed him inside and shut the door in Albain's face.  
  
"Well, how do you like that." Albain said to Mirk.  
  
"You dessserve more then that for what you did." Mirk sneered.  
  
"Are you going to hold this grudge against me forever?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought I could trust you before, but now.."  
  
Lielay sat Joshua down in a chair, "What happened?" he had on a stern face.  
  
"Caleb was kidnapped," she inhaled deeply, "he escaped, but ran into the Commonlands and wa-was. killed by a lion." She let the tears fall down her face.  
  
"I just knew something bad would happen. Gods." he pounded his fists into the wall. Snappy jumped out of his bag and rubbed Lielay's legs. Joshua stared at him, "And you have a lion as a pet after one killed your one and only son!" he shouted loudly.  
  
"Snappy is different! He wasn't the lion that killed Caleb! Snappy was miles away from where is happened!" Lielay picked up the cub and held him tightly in her arms.  
  
Joshua took a deep breath, "It's not your fault Lie." He hugged Lielay and patted Snappy's head.  
  
Later that day, Birria came over looking rounder in the middle from the last time Lielay saw her. Birria didn't blame Lielay either for Caleb's death. Birria changed the subject to keep Lielay from crying. She started going on and on about what her ceremony was going to be like. Birria and Joshua's wedding was in a couple weeks and Birria was ecstatic about it. When Marcus was told about Caleb, he took it very hard; Caleb was his best friend and playmate. Birria got him to play with other young ones to keep his mind off of Caleb.  
  
Mirk was now known throughout Kelethin and he was allowed to walk freely. When he would pass elves, they would get excited and bombard him with questions. Little elves would follow him in awe and run away when he stopped and eyed them. Mirk would always laugh under his breath and twitch his tail to amuse them if they stayed.  
  
Albain was keeping mostly to himself; he would sit on the balcony and mutter things. Sometimes he had a lost look in his eyes, but they always came back. One day, he left for a couple of hours and came back smiling. He walked into Lielay's room and waited for her to come. After awhile she did. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Yes now I am." He kissed her.  
  
"Good. I was getting worried about you. For the whole week you were depressed and talking to yourself all the time."  
  
"I have something for you." He smiled.  
  
"You do?" Lielay grinned.  
  
"Yes. A surprise." He walked behind her. He slid a chain over Lielay's head and clasped it together. He walked Lielay to the mirror and grinned, "You like?"  
  
Lielay stared in amazement at the beautiful black pearl necklace Albain had placed around her neck. The golden chain sparkled in the sunlight and the pearl and the silver charm that it was attached to glistened. The charm was a sword entwined with leaves and embedded with tiny diamonds. It was so small Lielay had to pull the charm closer to her face to see it.  
  
"What does the symbol charm represent?" she turned to him.  
  
"My family crest."  
  
"It's beautiful!" she kissed him.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." He kissed her forehead.  
  
Birria left the doorway, smiling, and crossed to Joshua. She told him about the present Albain gave to Lielay. "You were spying on them?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was talking to Lielay when she went into her room, but them I saw Albain waiting for her so I didn't go in." Birria laughed.  
  
"I'm glad those two are happy." Joshua took Birria's hand.  
  
Birria smiled to him, "I have a feeling that Albain is going to give her that ring that was by his bag soon too." Joshua raised his eyebrows at her. 


	17. Unexpected Surprises

Birria smiled to him, "I have a feeling that Albain is going to give her that ring that was by his bag soon too." Joshua raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Have you been going through their things Birria?"  
  
"Not really. The case just fell out of his pack when I moved it, so I picked it up and looked at it."  
  
"Don't go through their things again. It's their personal business."  
  
"Well, I want only what's good for my best friend." She nodded her head.  
  
Mirk wandered into the house followed by Marcus and some of his friends. Mirk looked at Birria and pointed to the little wood elves. Birria started to shoo out the children. "Your so lucky! You have a lizardman staying with you!" one little one said.  
  
"Well he's staying here with Lielay and Joshua." Marcus bragged.  
  
"You can talk outside." Birria shut the door and some children moaned.  
  
"Thank you Birria. Thossse onesss have been following me around all day." Mirk rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, they've never seen a iksar before." Birria laughed.  
  
"Do you know where Lielay isss?"  
  
"Yes, she's in her room." Joshua sat down.  
  
Mirk entered Lielay's room and saw her and Albain talking. He cleared his throat and the two looked at him. Lielay smiled and got up. "Hello Mirk."  
  
"Lielay would you join me for a walk pleasse?"  
  
"Sure." With one last kiss with Albain, she left.  
  
Lielay and Mirk got off the lift and walked silently through the forest. They came to a small grove where the trees circled them. Mirk crouched down and picked up a handful of leaves and dirt. He smelt it and then let the wind take it away. "We have nothing like this in Cabilisss."  
  
Lielay had never heard Mirk talk about his home before. She sat next to him, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
He looked at her, "Are you happy with Albain?"  
  
"Yes I am. I haven't been this happy for years." Her eyes sparkled.  
  
"Do you trust him?"  
  
"With my life."  
  
Mirk closed his eyes and shook his head, "Don't put that much trust in him. Albain, I've noticed, hasss many different persssonalitiesss."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I jussst want you to be sssafe and happy." He stood up.  
  
Lielay stared at the ground for a while. Mirk patted her shoulder and with a swish of his robes he was gone. With a sigh, Lielay rose and stared into the forest. She decided to go for a walk by herself to think things over. Stirring the leaves as her light foot passed over them she disappeared behind a tree. Mirk watched her leave from the opposite side of the grove before he headed back to Kelethin.  
  
*****  
  
Snappy was chasing Marcus and his friends around when Lielay came back. The children laughed hysterically as Snappy bounded after them. Lielay walked byand Snappy jumped off Marcus and rubbed against Lielay's leg. The children kept on playing without even noticing Snappy was gone. "Man, a lion and a lizardman. This is so cool!" one kid said while running by.  
  
Lielay laughed and walked into her house. Everywhere there were things for the wedding; it would take place in two days. Flowers covered every surface area and Joshua's ceremonial clothes were hung off a doorframe. Joshua was rushing around moving things and replacing them with others. Birria came bustling in and out the door with armloads of things. Mirk was sitting in the chair by the fire gazing at it. Albain was seen outside the window on the balcony, he was looking over the edge with his chin resting on his hands.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone was rushing around the morning of the wedding. Mirk was again conned into wearing colored robes by Lielay; he was wearing a dark green robe with the Liltreehuggr crest emblazed on it. To everyone's surprise, Lielay wore a long forest green gown. No one had seen her wear a dress for who knows how long. On her gown the Liltreehuggr crest was sown on her bosom. Albain also had a shirt and vest with his family crest on it.  
  
Lielay had been over to Birria's house early in the morning. Birria's gown was a night blue with a pale crescent moon surrounded by multi-colored stars; the Stargazer's family crest was simple, but beautiful. Marcus was dressed up too, but he wasn't very happy about being forced into the clothes by his mother and Lielay. He sat cross-armed in a chair with a frown on his face.  
  
The Liltreehuggr crest was so wonderful to Lielay as she helped Joshua pull on his vest. His clothes were a forest green like Lielay's and Mirk's. The crest was a tall pine tree with vines wrapped around it, almost hugging it, and there was a mist circling it that represented mana because the most of the Liltreehuggr's became druids and the first Liltreehuggr was a druid. Lielay even took the time and made Snappy a little vest with the crest on his back.  
  
The day wore on and the ceremony ended happily. Birria was now a Liltreehuggr and Joshua was so happy all he could do was smile and shake hands. Marcus was already out playing and getting his clothes dirty. Mirk and Lielay sat talking and laughing while Albain listened and held Lielay's hand. Snappy was over excited with all the attention he was receiving from all the guests, that he barely annoyed Lielay. The sun hung low in the sky when people started heading home. Sawn Shroomfoot came to the Liltreehuggr house after nightfall and brought a bottle of the best elven wine in Kelethin.  
  
"So, what have you done since Crushbone?" Sawn asked Lielay and Albain.  
  
"I went to Freeport, Rivervale, and Surefall Glade," Lielay left out Caleb because it was to painful, "Oh and we had a battle."  
  
"A battle? What kind?" he leaned forward.  
  
"Just a revenge battle, Mirk's old group came and tried to kill us." Albain laughed.  
  
Mirk smiled and laughed along with Albain. Joshua was going to move in with Birria since it would be easier for all of them, so he was moving boxes around as he listened to the conversation. It was late at night when Sawn staggered out the door and into the cold air. Joshua left to Birria's and Lielay was left alone with Albain and Mirk.  
  
"So, when are we going to get your horse Albain?" Lielay asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to give it to you so I was going to let you decide." He squeezed her hand.  
  
"I would alssso like to come with you two." Mirk said.  
  
"Of course you're coming with us. Whether you like it or not." Lielay smiled.  
  
"I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Good night both of you." Albain got up, kissed Lielay, and disappeared behind a door.  
  
"Lielay?"  
  
"Yes Mirk?"  
  
"Would you like to walk again tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, I would. Good night Mirk." Lielay patted Mirk's shoulder and went to her room.  
  
A light mist was falling when Lielay awoke. The sun was just coming over the horizon and there was little light. After changing, Lielay glided out of her room to find Mirk already up. He handed her a cup of steaming tea and the two left the house. They stepped off the lift sipping their hot tea. The two walked about an hour only saying little things before Lielay spoke up again. "Do you need to tell me something?"  
  
"No," he hesitated, "no, I jussst like to walk with you."  
  
Lielay grinned, "I like walking with you too."  
  
Twigs broke behind them and Mirk turned his head. Standing there was Glynn Stubblechin and his group. Lielay turned and screamed. She threw her tea at Glynn's face and tugged on Mirk's sleeve.  
  
"So, nice to see you again too Lielay." Glynn bowed to her while wiping the warm liquid off his face.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want." Mirk put an arm in front of Lielay and pushed her behind him.  
  
"Glynn Stubblechin and Company." Behind him stood Oc, Papsworth, and Addison.  
  
"We've come to talk to Lielay and Albain since we cant find that Breskin boy." Papsworth said.  
  
"What about?" Lielay glared. "And you better leave Aubrey alone after what you did to his brother." She spat.  
  
They ignored the part about Aubrey. "About our money of course, now be a good lass and behave." Papsworth winked at Lielay as he stepped closer.  
  
"You better get your assssss away from her now." Mirk yelled. Oc stepped forward and brought a club out. He swung it at Mirk's head, but missed. Lielay screamed again and pulled Mirk out of the way to avoid another blow from the club.  
  
*****  
  
Albain awoke form his sleep, "Lielay!" he shouted. He just dreamed Lielay was in trouble. He jumped out of bed and into Lielay's room she wasn't there. Grabbing his sword he ran out of the house. Running through the woods barefoot, he searched for Lielay.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay pulled Mirk along in the woods running from Oc. A blur passed Lielay and she stopped, Mirk's arm was wrenched form her hand. She screamed once more, thinking it was Glynn. She looked on the ground and saw Albain and Mirk toppled over on each other. Letting out a sigh, Lielay helped the two up.  
  
"I thought you were in danger." Albain heaved.  
  
"We are, it's Glynn!" Lielay pointed behind them.  
  
"Why are you running then? I thought you wanted to kill him because of Caleb." Albain scratched his head.  
  
"Well, gee we don't have any weapons smart one." She threw up her hands.  
  
"Lielay did have tea, but ssshe threw it at the sssmall one'sss face." Mirk smiled.  
  
"Oh isn't this sweet. Both Albain and Lielay together." Glynn stepped in front of them.  
  
"Leave now Glynn or you're going to get it." Albain raised his sword.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared, a tiny wood elf in nightclothes. Yup, see me tremble." Glynn snickered and his group laughed.  
  
"Tiny? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Lielay put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I may be tiny, but some of my friends aren't, like Oc." Glynn said hotly.  
  
"Oc has a small brain so he doesn't count." Lielay giggled.  
  
Oc tilted his head and just stared blankly. Papsworth put a hand to his face and groaned. Addison laughed under his breath and Glynn got mad. "That's enough! Give me my money now or you all will die!" he stomped his foot.  
  
"Calm down. Cant we jussst talk about thisss?" Mirk said.  
  
Papsworth was some how behind them now blocking them with his sword and palm that had a small mana ball forming in it. Oc and Addison were on both sides and Glynn was still in front of them. Oc snarled like a wild animal and Lielay gave him a "can't you think of anything better" look. Albain held Lielay in one arm and his sword in the other. Mirk held up his fists and faced Oc.  
  
"Do you really think you can beat us? I mean a wood elf in nightclothes, an iksar without a horn, and a helpless woman." Papsworth laughed.  
  
"This is much easier then kidnapping her kid. Did you ever find him Lielay?" Glynn mocked.  
  
Lielay lost it. She pushed Albain out of the way and threw Glynn to the ground. She sat on top of him and punched him with tears running down her face. Oc came up behind her and grabbed her like she was a rag doll. Albain flew at Oc only to be tripped by Addison. Mirk did a flying kick and sent Papsworth into a tree. Glynn got up and rubbed his head, he stood on tiptoes and told Oc something.  
  
"Stop!" Glynn shouted. Mirk was helping Albain up when Glynn shouted and the two froze. Lielay stopped kicking in Oc's arms and stared at Glynn. "I have a deal for you three."  
  
"What." Albain spat.  
  
"No money, no Lielay." He rubbed his hands together evilly.  
  
"You can't do that, you can't keep me prisoner!" Lielay began to kick and struggle again.  
  
"You have one day before we kill Lielay. I'll be waiting for you by the docks." Glynn turned around and started walking, Addison followed.  
  
"Me strong. Me squish 'ittle elf head easy." Oc said stupidly.  
  
"Come on Oc, you knucklehead." Papsworth yelled. Oc ran after his group with Lielay thrashing about. Albain started after them, but then Lielay screamed in pain. Albain stopped. Oc was shaking his hand at Albain and was squeezing Lielay's head. Albain fell to the ground and pounded his fists into the earth.  
  
"This is all your fault Mirk!" Albain bellowed.  
  
"Mine! If it wasssn't for you I wouldn't have to convince Lielay to trust you!" the lizardman yelled.  
  
"What!" Alban's head shot up.  
  
"If you didn't sssleep with that barmaid I wouldn't have to talk to Lielay about thingsss!"  
  
"You told her didn't you!"  
  
"No I'm jussst trying to. protect her from you. I want her to be sssafe and happy." He lowered his voice to a growl.  
  
Albain stared at Mirk, "You love her?"  
  
"Don't you?" Mirk turned his back to him. 


	18. Saying Goodbye

"Don't you?" Mirk turned his back to him.  
  
"You're trying to steal her from me!" Albain jumped up.  
  
"Well, at leassst I'll be faithful to her! I wont go off and sleep with sssomeone I don't know!"  
  
"What chance do you think you have with her? You're an iksar! You're not even of the same race!" Albain stuck out his chest.  
  
"A better one then you will ever have!" Mirk switched his tail around violently.  
  
"I've never liked you and now I know why." Albain said coldly.  
  
"I never trusssted you from the ssstart. I'm going to sssave Lielay myssself and tell her about you and the barmaid!"  
  
"I'll deny it. Who do you think she'll believe? Me or you?"  
  
"I'm not wasssting my time on you! I've got to sssave Lielay." Mirk started running towards Kelethin leaving Albain in the dust.  
  
"Curse all iksars!" Albain yelled and ran towards Kelethin also.  
  
*****  
  
Oc had Lielay thrown over his shoulder as he lumbered after Glynn. Lielay yelled and screamed until Glynn got sick in tired of her and ordered Papsworth to shut her up. He gagged, tied her up, and kissed her on the cheek. Lielay went berserk; she flung herself around trying to reach Papsworth to do some serious damage. They all laughed at Lielay and continued on their way.  
  
*****  
  
Mirk kicked opened the door in fury and went into the room he was staying in. He opened his pack and started throwing all his belongings into it. Looking around the room, he spotted a picture of Lielay and he put it into his pack with the other things he owned. He tucked his horn under his robes and headed for the door. Blocking his way was Albain; Mirk pushed the wood elf aside and ran out of the house.  
  
Albain glared after him for some time before he went to change and gather his things. After changing he grabbed his bag filled with money and again picked up his sword and rushed out of the house. He jumped onto the lift and waited very impatiently. Off into the woods, he ran with the spirit of the wolf inside him. He desperately wanted to pass Mirk and save Lielay first.  
  
*****  
  
Under the docks at Butcher Block, Glynn set up camp and waited for Albain or the iksar. Addison stirred a stew over a fire with Oc leaning over him staring intensely at the food. Papsworth sat next to Lielay as he peered at her up and down. She glared at him and tried to move away. He grabbed her leg and pulled her back. He caressed her face with his finger and smiled. Lielay's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She thrusted her shoulder around and hit him in the jaw.  
  
"Quit messing around Papsworth!" Addison yelled from the fire.  
  
Papsworth got up and grinned at Lielay, she looked away. He stroked her hair before walking over to Glynn. There they sat eating ignoring Lielay. She scooted away from them and began to cry. The sun hung low in the sky when Lielay was noticed again. Addison walked over to her and sat. She gave him the cold eye.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Lielay," she stared, "we wouldn't have to do this if you would cooperate. See, if we found Aubrey, we would never have came here."  
  
Lielay turned away from him. Addison sighed and left her alone again. A few minutes later Papsworth cam strolling back and lay next to Lielay leaning on his elbow to prop his head up. Lielay could smell the heavy wine on his breath as he breathed in her face. He murmured nonsense into her ear as his hands started to move freely along her body. Lielay tried to move, but she was pinned down, she hit her head against his and he slapped her in the face in return, leaving a big bruise. Lielay concentrated on the waves as they rolled onto the beach as Papsworth began to take advantage of her. She began to cry again only this time someone heard her.  
  
*****  
  
Mirk peered carefully under the docks at the small fire that Glynn, Addison, and Oc were sitting around. He jumped down silently searching for Lielay. A good way off from the fire he saw Papsworth touching and lying next to her. Mirk's blood boiled and he tightened his grip on his staff. He moved slyly through the dark towards Lielay.  
  
"Glynn, I'm here!" a familiar voice shouted.  
  
"Ah, Albain is here. Oc go get him. Papsworth come over here." Glynn stood.  
  
Papsworth walked over from Lielay and stood next to Addison. Oc came back and with him was Albain. Mirk glowered at him from the dark as he ran to where Lielay was. A heated conversation started between Albain and Glynn about the deal. Reaching Lielay, Mirk looked down on her and saw all the bruises and tears on her face. He untied her and helped her run above the dock and into the forest.  
  
"No. I get to see Lielay first, and if she's unharmed I'll pay full price with extra, but if she's harmed you get less then what you want." Albain shook the bag in his hand.  
  
"Go get her." Glynn growled at Papsworth.  
  
Papsworth swayed into the darkness. A moment later he came back running, "She's gone! The ropes are there, but Lielay's gone!" the elf was paler.  
  
"What! Where's your lizard friend?" Glynn turned to Albain.  
  
"He's not my friend and he left some time ago."  
  
"Give me my money or your not going anywhere!" Albain threw the bag to the dwarf, darted past Oc, and vanished before Papsworth could finish his spell. Glynn swore loudly then smiled as he opened the bag. His smile vanished like Albain as he dumped out a small pile of copper and scrap metal. "Find him and the girl now!" Glynn threw the metal pieces at the other three.  
  
*****  
  
Lielay leaned against a tree as Mirk opened his pack. He pulled out bandages and water to have Lielay clean her face. Lielay smile at him and started brushing off her tunic and pants. Mirk hugged her and gave her the cloth and water to clean herself. "Are you all right Lielay?" he was very concerned.  
  
"Yes now I am. I thank you with my heart." She hugged him back.  
  
"I have sssomething to tell you. It'sss going to hurt you much."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Albain ssslept with a barmaid in the Passssss." Mirk said it fast.  
  
"He did what?!" she began to cry.  
  
"I'm sssorry I had to tell you that. I jussst want you to be sssafe." He hated seeing Lielay cry.  
  
Albain came crashing through the bushes as Lielay wiped her tears away. He stopped and stared at the two with his hands on his knees. Lielay glared at him and turned her back coldly on him. Mirk hissed and crouched by a tree watching Albain. Albain sighed and sat down with his head bowed. "You told her?" he whispered to Mirk.  
  
"Yesss. Now you have to deal with it."  
  
"Albain Tinderblade how could you do such a thing! First you kill my husband, then you kill my only child, and then you sleep with a complete stranger! I hate you!" Lielay crossed over to him and slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
"Lielay I.." his eyes watered.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" she interrupted. "Fine! I'll leave! I see you'd rather be with Mirk. I don't care," he lied, "Here I don't want to have this anymore!" he threw a small box at Lielay.  
  
He ran into the trees and disappeared. Lielay picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a black pearl ring that matched her necklace. A tear rolled down her cheek as she darted into the woods after Albain. Mirk gathered all the things the two elves left behind and slowly followed them.  
  
*****  
  
Glynn was alone by his fire when Albain got back to the docks. Albain's eyes burned with hatred as he began to chant a hurtful spell. The mana grew and grew until he finally threw it at Glynn. The little dwarf was on the ground twitching painfully as lightning came down and stuck him continuously. He stopped moving and the lightning ceased.  
  
Lielay snuck up behind Albain and tackled him to the ground, "What's this!" she shook the box in his face.  
  
"It was supposed to be an engagement ring, but you showed me that you don't love me."  
  
"That's because you don't love me. You sleep with people behind my back." Lielay shook.  
  
"I was drunk!" he tried to pull her body closer to his.  
  
"Oh and I'm supposed to deal with a drunken husband?" she pulled away.  
  
"I stopped!" he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"How can I trust you?" she got off of him.  
  
"Believe me Lielay Liltreehuggr. I can prove it to you just give me the chance." He stood up and took Lielay's hand in him.  
  
"Do you really think he'll change Lielay?" a cold voice said. Papsworth strolled out of the trees with a sphere of glowing light in his hands. He looked at the two holding hands and snorted.  
  
"Get away Papsworth." Lielay sneered.  
  
"No I don't think I will. See, someone killed Glynn and it must have been one of you two because he's burned to a crisp. I've come to pay his debt. You remember our deal didn't you? No money no Lielay. So I've come to kill Lielay." Papsworth flung his hands forward towards Lielay. Albain threw Lielay to the ground just as the spell hit him. Albain jerked violently as Lielay stared in horror. Before Papsworth could run off, Lielay casted a spell of her own and he fell screaming to the forest floor. A blue mist surrounded Albain as Lielay healed him. Mirk emerged from the trees and attacked Papsworth with his staff. Lielay held Albain's head in her lap weeping for him. He stirred uneasily as he tried to stand up.  
  
"We ssshould get him to Kelethin." Mirk helped Lielay get Albain up.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
"Here take thisss." Mirk lifted his horn over his head and placed it into Lielay's palm.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Lielay stared at him from the docks by the shuttles in Butcher Block.  
  
"I'm going home to Cabilisss. I need to redissscover myssself. I left a big part of my life there jussst asss I'm about to do here." He kissed the top of her hand.  
  
"But why?" a tear fell.  
  
"You need to be with Albain. You were always meant to be with him." He wiped away her tears.  
  
"I thought you didn't trust him."  
  
"I don't, but I know you love him and I know he loves you in his own way." He smiled.  
  
Lielay touched the ring on her finger, "Do you have to go now?"  
  
"Yesss."  
  
"Have a safe journey. I love you my friend." She kissed him and watched him walk onto a shuttle.  
  
The shuttles took off and slowly made their way out to sea. Mirk watched Lielay waving from the docks as he touched his cheek where she kissed him. Lielay's hair fluttered in the wind, as she grew smaller. She disappeared from view and Mirk sighed. He knew he would be back one day, but he had things to deal with in Cabilis.  
  
Lielay took her time returning home to Kelethin. She let the scenery sink in as she passed by. A few hours later she entered her home and sat next to Albain on the bed. He lay there looking at the ceiling. He took Lielay's hands and kissed them; he continued to hold them afterwards.  
  
"So did Mirk leave?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. He's going back to Cabilis."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Albain got up out of bed and walked to the window. Lielay went to him and led him to the balcony to sit in the sun. The two stared into the sunset for a long time in silence. Lielay turned to Albain and smiled. She smiled about her first time she met him; how he followed her about in Firiona Vie with invisibility. Her life was starting anew. She cherished her memories of the past; Danny when they were young, holding Caleb for the first time, her fond times with her parents, and her special bonds with family and friends.  
  
"Do you think you'll like being a Tinderblade?" he smiled to her.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." She laughed.  
  
"Of course you will." He leaned over and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Now about our future.." 


	19. Burning Scars The End

"Now about our future.."  
  
Nine Years Later  
  
"Lorilie what did I tell you about teasing the boys?" Lielay placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.  
  
"I wasn't. They started it." Lorilie said hotly.  
  
Lielay looked down at her beautiful five-year-old daughter. Lorilie was named after Lielay's mother and that made her very proud. Lorilie had her father's brownish-reddish hair, but she had Lielay's eyes and beauty. She also had Lielay's bad temper and Albain's stubbornness. She was, in her parents' eyes, the perfect child.  
  
"And what did I tell you about Midnight?" Lielay pointed down to the stables.  
  
"I was just playing." Lorilie held her hands behind her back, looked at the ground, and shuffled her feet around.  
  
Albain came out of the house and watched Lielay kiss Lorilie and send her to go play. Lielay straightened her dress and faced Albain. He walked to her and kissed her forehead. Taking Lielay in his arms, he spun around laughing with his love. The two walked down to the stables and began tending to their two horses. Lielay's black stallion, Midnight, held his head up high over his stall door. Albain's brown stallion, Traveler, switched his tail to ward of troublesome flies. The serene peace in the stables made Albain calm.  
  
"I have to go out later Lielay, so can you keep my dinner hot please?"  
  
"What do you have to do?" she turned to him while putting a grain bag down.  
  
"Oh, just going to the blacksmiths, bank, and other small errands."  
  
"Sure thing, dear." She smiled to him while petting Midnight's nose.  
  
Caleb came through the doors carrying a bale of hay on each shoulder. A strong seventeen-year-old he grew to be. Three years earlier Lielay and Caleb crossed paths and they became a family again. He told her how he fled from the giant ogre when he was even and how he ran into the ancient druid ring in the West Commonlands and got amnesia. He also told her about how he was raided in a druid school and all about his friends he met there. He began to cry when he told his mother how he had forgotten her and couldn't remember his own name or anything when he first arrived at the druid school. Lielay embraced her son and wept with him. She was so proud that he had become a druid.  
  
A little time after their reuniting, Albain and Caleb went to Luclin and bought two horses. Mirk had also came back, but with him was a female iksar and a nest full of eggs. Mirk and his family now lived in Kelethin and built their house close to Lielay's. Albain and Mirk still hated each other, but there was no trouble. Joshua and Birria's little girl, Kayla, played with Lorilie everyday under one of the parents' watchful eyes. Marcus and Caleb were friends again, but this time they weren't immature or causing troubles. Lielay's life was perfect; she had all her loved ones near and no harm had befallen anyone. She thought nothing would ever go wrong again, but she was wrong.  
  
Albain kissed Lielay good-bye to go do his shopping. Lorilie squealed with joy as her father picked her up and swung her around. He put her in the house and left. Caleb watched him leave from the window and looked away when he kissed his mother. Caleb never really liked Albain; he didn't really trust him either. Caleb and Mirk talked a lot and Mirk told him all about Albain's wrong doings.  
  
An hour or so later Lielay sat waiting for Albain to come home. It was starting to get dark. She waited another ten minutes before putting Lorilie to bed and telling Caleb that she was going to look for Albain. Caleb said he'd watched the house because he was going over to Marcus'. Lielay walked to the stables and saddled Midnight. She felt like riding before finding Albain. Her dress and hair flew behind her as she raced Midnight through the trees. She felt like a star soaring thought the sky. Her white gown shown brightly against Midnight's gleaming black coat as he galloped and jumped over broken trees and stumps. She rode to the grove where Albain and her spent lots of time together just talking.  
  
The moonlight was bright in the clearing. Lielay dismounted and led Midnight to the middle of the grove. She turned in small circles looking up at the sky. She heard a noise in the bushes and stopped. Lifting her dress above her ankles so she could walk, she carefully crept towards the noise. She parted the bushes and saw a dark figure moving. Peering closer, she noticed it was two people. Lielay turned red with embarrassment and started to turn away. The moonlight shifted and the people became clear. Lielay's mouth dropped and her heart broke. Albain was stripped and was biting at a high elf's neck. The high elf moaned as the two moved. Albain's and the elf's clothes where thrown in the small clearing they made. Lielay began to back away slowly with tears rolling down her face. A twig broke loudly and Albain raised his head. He saw Lielay and jumped up.  
  
"Lielay what the hell are you doing here!?" he picked up his pants and pulled them on.  
  
"Stay away from me you monster!"  
  
Lielay ran to Midnight and galloped as fast as she could to the stables. She put Midnight in his stall, still saddled. She picked up four saddlebags and ran to the lift. She shoved all hers, Lorilie's, and Caleb's things in the bags quickly before Albain had a chance to come home. She started for Lorilie's room, but the problem was that Albain stood blocking the doorway of their room.  
  
"Get out of my house now!" Lielay tired to push him away.  
  
"Your house? This is my house dear wife and your not going anywhere." He had a bottle in his hand.  
  
"I'm not your wife anymore. Now move so I can get my child." Lielay growled.  
  
Albain grabbed the saddlebags and threw them to the floor. He then grabbed the back of Lielay's head and pulled her close for a kiss. She kicked him in the groin and pushed him aside. Albain took her leg and pulled her to the ground with him. He punched her in the face and she jumped up. Albain was already up and again he threw her to the floor and kicked her in the ribcage. Lielay's white gown was stained with blood and tears. Lorilie hid behind the door and cried for her mother and brother. A bottle broke as Albain threw his elven wine against the wall. Bending down, he grabbed Lielay's neck and picked her up. She struggled to free herself, but it was no use, he was too powerful. She pried at the hands clasped around her neck. Lorilie screamed and ran out of the house. Lielay choked.  
  
"You leave and take my child, you die." He clutched her neck tighter.  
  
Lielay's eyes rolled madly in her head. She was in so intense of pain that she couldn't even think. The door broke open and Snappy, Lielay's faithful pet lion, jumped on Albain and attacked. Lielay fell to the floor. The necklace Albain gave her those many years ago, lay broken next to her. Her beautiful eyes were open and filled with hurt and pain. All that she had done all her life; it was going to end like this. She embraced death and with her last breath she chanted a spell hoping to bring Albain down with her. The walls caught fire and spread. Snappy had Albain pinned to the ground and swiped at his face. Out of his boot, Albain pulled a dagger and thrusted it into Snappy's heart. The big cat rolled off and slinked over to Lielay's side.  
  
"I will always love you Lielay." Albain kissed her before grabbing his sword off the wall and jumping through the window onto the balcony.  
  
Snappy laid his head on Lielay's chest and closed his eyes. His sides stopped moving and the great cat died. The flames burned and reached the ceiling. One of the rafters fell and blocked the door.  
  
Caleb ran to the house followed by Joshua holding Lorilie tightly. Caleb casted a quick spell and ran into the flaming doorway. He covered his eyes and searched for his mother. The roof was caving in and places were blocked. Caleb grabbed a picture, the one of him and his father; he tucked it into his shirt. He spotted Lielay and Snappy in the next room, but it was impossible to get there. Wiping ash from his eyes, he began to pick up flaming pieces of wood. Slowly he made a path and threw Snappy over his shoulders and picked up Lielay.  
  
Outside he placed Lielay and Snappy down. A large crowd had gathered and some were throwing buckets of water on the house so that the fire wouldn't spread. Joshua held Lorilie in his arms. Birria had Marcus and Kayla close to her sides. Mirk covered his mouth in horror as he saw Caleb emerge from the flames bearing Lielay and Snappy. About ten people rushed over and felt for Lielay's pulse. One shook his head and patted Caleb's shoulder. Mirk bent down and pulled the chain around Lielay's neck. It held his missing horn and he places it neatly over Lielay's bosom.  
  
"I hate you Albain Tinderblade!" Caleb yelled into the darkness, "When I find you, I'm going to kill you! Your going to suffer for what you did to my mother!" he sunk into Mirk's shoulder and cried.  
  
THE END 


End file.
